Compagnon félin avec intérêt
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: Kagami se retrouve subitement avec des attributs animaux pour le moins inattendus. Comment les personnages de son entourage vont-ils réagir ? Aokaga, d'autres couples. (Le rating va évoluer très vite)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens ! **

**Voici ma première fanfic après un OS et un Two-shot ! Pour l'instant le rating est tout public mais ça va grimper bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

**Une petite histoire avec mes chouchou, le AoKaga ( j'en suis tellement folle mon dieu!) D'autres couples seront mis en valeurs, vous verrez assez rapidement lesquels ! Le thème abordé est un thème que j'adore et qui n'est pas assez exploité à mon goût : moins d'une dizaine en français et en anglais ! Donc voici mon premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Auteur : moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Disclaimer : Encore et toujours, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1  
**_

Le joueur numéro 10 de Seirin était ce qu'on pouvait appelé un asexué. Il ne ressentait aucune attirance, qu'elle soit physique ou émotionnelle envers un être humain, qu'il soit du sexe féminin ou masculin. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas, mais disons qu'il ne voyais pas le besoin ou l'utilité de tomber amoureux. La seule forme d'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir était celle de l'amitié. Pour résumé, Kagami Taiga était un esprit pur et naïf dans lequel aucune pensées perverses ne pouvaient s'y cacher.

Beaucoup de personnes diront que c'est anormal, qu'un adolescent normalement constitué se doit de ressentir des émotions liés à l'amour et au sexe, qu 'il doit y avoir un traumatisme, un accident qui soit à l'origine de cet inintêret à l'Amour. Et effectivement, il y a quelque chose qui est à l'origine de tout ça mais ce n'est ni un accident, ni un traumatisme, ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là ! Et cela, notre tigre National va l'apprendre très vite à ses dépends

« Je disais donc Kagami : ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui sera multiplié par 3 en raison de tes 20 minutes de retard, annonça une petite brune avec un sourire angélique.

\- Mais coach, puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas de ma fa...

\- Encore un mot et c'est par 5 que je te le multiplie ! »

Le jeune homme, inconscient de la menace qui se profilait à l'horizon, ouvrit la bouche pour protester une nouvelle fois. Protestation qui fut sauvagement étouffé avec l'aide d'un coup fantôme placé avec précision dans les côtes. Sous la douleur, Kagami se plia en deux, oubliant de contester la décision du démon en face de lui. Qui se détourna pour se diriger vers de nouvelles âmes innocentes à torturer.

« Kagami-kun, si tu reste comme ça encore longtemps, la coach ne va pas faire dans la dentelle. »

Le susnommé lança un regard noir aux jeune homme à l'origine du coup dans ses côtes. Jeune homme qui lui répondit par son éternel regard inexpressif. Sentant une veine pulser sur son front, le tigre de Seirin se redressa difficilement et se dirigea vers son coéquipier et ami. Qui sentit très bien son visage frappé par une grande main et malmené sans aucun ménagement.

« Ka...Kagami-kun...Ça fait mal.

\- Kurokooooo... la prochaine fois que tu me refais un truc pareil, je te tue ! éructa Kagami

\- J'ai compris la leçon Kagami-kun, maintenant si tu pouvais enlever ta main, je t'en serai extrêmement reconnaissant. »

L'assaillant hmpha et arrêta de maltraiter la tête de Kuroko. Il se détourna et commença à s'échauffer, suivi par le cyan, qui n'était pas prêt à le laisser tranquille :

« Kagami-kun...commença-t-il

\- Quoi encore ?

— Pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard ? C'est la première fois en deux ans que je te vois ne pas arriver à l'heure à un entraînement de basket... »

Le rouge soupira :

« Je ne me sens pas très bien ce moment et je me suis levé en retard. C'est tout, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! »

Son ami le fixa un long moment avant d'hocher la tête, peu convaincu. Mais il ne dit rien,la coach les appelant pour débuter une longue séance de torture...

* * *

Kagami grimaça, tous ses muscles lui faisant mal à chaque mouvement. Cette fille était une véritable sadique ! Ne prêtant pas attention au cours d'anglais, il ferma les yeux un instant, se mettant à somnoler.

_Deux mains serrées...Deux corps nus enlacés...un visage flou...et un murmure à peine audible :_

_« Taiga... »_

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, complètement paniqué. Encore ces images ! Elles venaient le hanter dans la journée maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis plus d'une semaine, elles s'immisçaient dans son sommeil, l'empêchant de dormir correctement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que son corps subissait : son être tout entier fourmillait de l'intérieur et devenait extrêmement sensible. Ses sens s'étaient exacerbés à l'extrême, surtout au niveau de l'ouïe, la sonnerie de l'école devenant la source de ses migraines quotidiennes. Il réussissait même à percevoir Kuroko qui avait si peu de présence !

Kagami savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui mais il ne voulait pas en parler, de peur de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Ce fut donc avec mauvaise humeur qu'il termina la journée, claquant violemment la porte lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, malgré le fait que le lendemain était un jour férié. Jetant sans ménagement son sac de cours et ses baskets, il se rua vers la salle de bains, désirant plus que tout au monde un bain brûlant.

Une heure plus tard, il sortit enfin de l'eau, légèrement sonné par la chaleur. Son estomac gronda, lui rappelant qu'il s'était à peine sustenté au déjeuner. Se séchant sommairement, il enfila rapidement un caleçon et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer de quoi manger. Après avoir englouti un curry pour 8 personnes, il s'endormit rapidement devant une série-télé qui n'avait finalement rien de bien intéressant.

* * *

Ce fut le fait de se retrouver sur une surface froide et dure qui réveillât l'ace de Seririn. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Kagami découvrit qu'il était tombé du canapé pendant son sommeil, d'où les douleurs dans son dos. Il resta un moment ainsi, la jambe encore sur le canapé et le reste du corps sur le sol, avant de se décider à se lever, non sans difficulté. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un petit-déjeuner qu'il engloutit en moins de trois minutes.

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, le jeune homme se brossait les dents lorsque ça tilta quelque part qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

Kuroko se figea, le cri d'horreur de son ami parvenant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il se trouvait. Il ne réfléchit pas, ouvrant la porte qui était heureusement ouverte (NdA : le Kagami de mes fictions oublie très souvent de fermer sa porte d'appartement apparemment) et entra prudemment dans le salon silencieux. Il avança lentement, peu rassuré :

« Kagami-kun ? C'est moi...Tout va bien ? »

« Non, ça va pas ! Ça ne va pas pas mais alors pas du tout !», le jeune homme réprima le hurlement dans sa gorge, n'émettant qu'un couinement peu viril. Caché dans la salle de bains, Kagami regardait avec stupéfaction et horreur certaines parties de son anatomie qui avaient quelque peu...changées de forme. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçut Kuroko sur le pas de la porte, le regardant avec une pointe de surprise dans les yeux. Complètement paniqué, l'ace de Seirin bredouilla :

« Ku...Kuroko ! Qu'lest ce que tu fais i-ici ? »

Le plus petit ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec stupeur, rendant de plus en plus fébrile Kagami, arrivé à des tas de conclusions hâtives. Mais son ami fit quelque chose qui le surprit. S'approchant rapidement du jeune homme, le bleuté se mit à toucher les oreilles de tigre qui avaient remplacés ses oreilles humaines, le faisant sursauter. S'ensuivit alors un check-up complet pendant lequel Kuroko vérifia visiblement que les oreilles et la queue de tigre étaient réelles et non des fausses. Une fois fini, il regarda Kagami, une mimique de satisfaction bien visible sur son visage auparavant sans émotion :

« Ainsi, Kagami-kun en est un aussi.

\- Que...Quoi ? Oï, Kuroko qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre, Kagami-kun.

\- Mais alors... »

Le jeune homme l'ignora, sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un message. Quelques instants plus tard, l'appareil vibra et Kagami ne put manquer le sourire de son ami, manifestement amusé par la réponse qu'il avait reçu:

« Kuroko, que...

\- Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu me fais confiance? le coupa son ami.

\- Euh..Oui oui bien sûr mais...

\- Alors suis-moi et je te promets que tu auras les réponses à tes questions. »

Il fixa un moment le jeune homme, pesant le pour et le contre. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, Kagami ayant trouvé une solution pour cacher ses oreilles, sous une casquette. Quand à sa queue, il l'avait tant bien que mal enroulé autour de sa poitrine (comme Rin dans_** Ao no exorcist**_), la dissimulant aux yeux de tous. Ils n'avaient même pas marché depuis dix minutes qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination : un vieil hangar abandonné.

Le plus petit s'y engouffra sans hésitation et son ami le suivit, bien moins confiant. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la pièce froide et vide, la lumière provenant des fenêtres endommagées. Quelques instants plus tard, les sens aiguisés de Kagami l'informèrent que quelqu'un approchait. Information qui se confirma lorsqu'une voix bien connue s'éleva :

« Testuya, il semblerai que tu ai trouvé un spécimen intéressant.

\- Akashi-kun, évite de parler de spécimen sur un individu qui est de la même nature que toi. Kagami-kun n'est pas un sujet de laboratoire... »

Le jeunes hommes aux yeux hétérochromes esquissa un sourire :

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Tetsuya, je sais très bien que je suis comme lui -tout comme toi- mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir...impatient lorsqu'un nouveau fait son apparition.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez bon sang ?! »

Kagami ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe aux ciseaux faisait ici ? Et comment ça Akashi était de la même nature que lui ? Cette sensation d'inconfort se raffermit d'avantage, Kuroko lui disant d'attendre les autres pour comprendre. Là, le jeune homme hurla :

« Hein ? Les autres ?Comment ça les autres ?

\- Kagami-kun, calme-toi, je te promet que tu sauras tout très bientôt. Installes-toi et fais preuve d'un peu de patience. »

Sa queue battit l'air vigoureusement, signe qu'il était énervé mais il obtempéra tant que bien que mal et s'adossa contre l'un des mur du bâtiments. Puis attendit.

_Petite ellipse de trente minutes _

« On a perdu Kagamicchi ! S'exclama une voix avec une pointe de panique. »

Une jeune homme ayant une forte parenté avec les carottes, remonta ses lunettes et lança, très sérieusement :

« Les lions sont en dernières positions dans l'horoscope, ce n'était pas un jour pour eux, nanodayo.

\- Shin-chaaaaan, arrêtes un peu avec ton horoscope ! Et puis c'est quoi cette peluche ?

\- Oh-Asa a dit que l'éléphant rose était l'objet chanceux du jour ! »

Un géant aux cheveux violets, lui, regardait avec tristesse le paquet de chips vide dans sa main. Il se tourna vers son coéquipier et gémit, une moue boudeuse à l'appui :

« Tatsuyaaaaaa, j'ai faim.

\- Atsushi, je n'ai plus rien à te donner. Tiens encore un peu, le temps que Taiga digère toute ces informations. »

Enfin, trois lycéens examinaient avec attention le visage décomposé de Kagami :

« Seijurou-kun, tu es sûr que ça ira pour Kagami ?

\- Kouki, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, j'ai entendu dire que les simples d'esprit étaient parés mentalement à tout changement brutal.

\- Akashi-kun...

\- Oui Testuya ?

\- Je ne défendrais pas Kagami-kun sur ta dernière déclaration, étant donné que ce n'est que la stricte vérité, mais une chose me chiffone...

\- Tu veux parler de l'absence de Daiki et Satsuki ? Effective... »

Les jeunes gens continuèrent de discuter entre eux, se foutant visiblement du fait que Kagami soit réduit en un mollusque mono-neuronal.

Mais le joueur numéro 10 de Seirin avait toute les raisons d'être dans cet état puisqu'il, venait d'apprendre qu'il appartenait – avec la Génération des Miracles- à une race d'êtres humains qui avaient mutés. Le gène « défectueux » si l'on peut dire, est transmis de mère en fils et de père en fille. Il est logé dans les chromosomes X et Y, raison pour laquelle les femmes sont moins atteintes et est sexuellement transmissible. Mais pour cela, le gène, qui est récessif, doit être dans les chromosomes des deux parents...Vous suivez toujours ?...Bref, personne ne sait encore ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni quand la mutation a eu lieu. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le gène est en « veille » durant l'enfance et l'adolescence, ne se mettant en route que lorsque le corps a terminé sa croissance et devient adulte.

Bon, le positif dans ce gène, c'est que l'infecté se transforme juste une fois par mois lors de la première demi-lune, qu'il peux contrôler ces déviances physiques, et qu'il possèdes certaines habilités de l'animal à qui tu a piqué les oreilles et la queue ! Génial quoi.

Le pitit bémol dans tout ça, et qui a particulièrement choqué Kagami c'est qu'en plus d'un comportement asexuel avant la mise en marche du gène, le sujet hérite de certains comportements animaux... Dont les chaleurs. Et à chaque animal sa période de chaleur ! Et une constatation s'est faite : l'hybride ne ressent ses chaleurs que lorsque son futur compagnon se trouve près de lui. L'inverse se produira exactement de la même façon. Et quel que soit l'espèce où le sexe, le compagnon sera le premier et le dernier du sujet !

Kagami avait donc dû enregistrer et accepter ce gros pavé d'informations condensées à l'extrême dans son esprit, chose qu'il aurait très bien pu faire en une petite centaines de minutes, s'il n'avait pas apprit autre chose :

_FLASH-BACK_

_L'hybride, passablement choqué par les récentes révélations, rugit :_

_« Je vais me retrouver avec un...compagnon ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !_

_\- Kagami-kun...commença Kuroko, n'en parles pas comme si c'était la pire chose qui pourrai arriver. »_

_ Le tigre regarda le fantôme avec des yeux effarés, comment pouvait-il parler sans aucune PUTAIN d'émotion sur le fait de se retrouver avec une personne pour le restant de ses jours tout ça à cause d'un foutu gène ? Un horrible doute l'assailli mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit une odeur musquée et épicée l'assaillit brusquement, échauffant son corps sans aucune raison. Il se plia en deux, assaillit par des sensations inconnus et distingua tant que bien mal deux senteurs différente...et les deux lui rappelaient quelque chose.._

_« Il semblerait que Midorima-kun et Takao-kun ont décidé de s'amuser avant de nous voir, déclara simplement le joueur fantôme de Seirin, peu troublé par le fait qu'a quelques mètres de là, les deux jeunes gens s'adonnaient à une activité pour le moins...inattendue. »_

_ Kagami commença à rougir furieusement et sa queue battit l'air nerveusement : _

_« P-pourquoi ils font ça enfin ? »_

_ Kuroko, Akashi, Himuro et Murasakibara regardèrent le jeune homme comme si la réponse était évidente. Et elle l'était :_

_« Takao est en pleine période d'accouplement, il est donc normal pour Shintarou d'y « participer » en tant que compagnon …._»__

_ Kagami écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le superstitieux et cet adolescent brailleur ensemble ? Après un moment de silence, le rouge aux sourcils uniques se calma et -ignorant les odeurs chaudes et épicées émanant pas si loin de lui- posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait entendu cette histoire de « compagnon » :_

_ « Comment ça se passera si je...découvre mon...enfin mon... »_

_ Himuro vola à son secours, sachant que son frère de cœur n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ces choses-là, et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule :_

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Taiga, il n'y a pas de honte à être gêné sur ça... Quand j'ai découvert ma véritable nature, j'avais exactement réagi de la même manière. Et pour ce qui est de ta question, la réponse diffère selon la nature de chacune des personnes. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que dès que ton animal à l'intérieur de toi aura senti que ton compagnon n'est pas loin et bien... il perdra quelque peu les moyens..._

_\- Comment ça « perdre quelque peu les moyens » ?_

_\- Et bien...commença Himuro._

_\- Ton corps sera dominé par l'envie de t'accoupler avec ton âme-sœur. Coupa Kuroko sans aucun tact. Et tu ne pourrai te calmer que si tu as réussi à créer le lien avec ton compagnon. Bien sûr il y a quelques effets secondaires non négligeables à prendre en compte pais tu le découvrira par toi même Kagami-kun... »_

_ Kagami allait répliquer lorsqu'une tornade blonde apparut soudainement devant ses yeux, sauta sans ménagement sur le fantôme. C'est alors que le tigre assista à une embrassade qui était tout sauf fraternelle entre un mannequin bien connu (dont la queue et les oreilles ressemblaient furieusement à celle d'un loup) et son ombre qui -ayant laissé resurgir son animal - ronronnait de satisfaction ? _

_ Le pauvre jeune homme se sentit tourner de l'œil mais perdit complètement toute pensée logique lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme brun, apparut d'on ne sait où, enlacer l'empereur terrifiant avec tendresse : _

_ « Furihata? »_

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Akashi et Kuroko, eux, se penchaient sur l'absence pour le moins étrange des deux amis d'enfance, à savoir Momoi et Aomine. Ces derniers avaient plus d'une demi-heure de retard, alors qu'Akashi les avaient sommés de ne pas être en retard, ordres que d'habitude, Aomine et Momoi obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. On n'était pas empereur pour rien, enfin !

_«_ Je vais appeler Aomine-kun, déclara le joueur fantôme, inquiet.

\- Il a intérêt à avoir une explication valable._ »_

Tout en parlant, le capitaine de Rakuzan jouait négligemment avec une paire de ciseaux sortie de nulle part. Kuroko composa le numéro, de son ancienne lumière et attendit un long moment avant qu'une voix nonchalante ne lui réponde :

_«_ Allô ?

\- Aomine-kun, pourquoi toi et Momoi-san n'êtes pas venus ? Akashi-kun commence à perdre patience...

\- Ah Tetsu ! Cette-fois-ci, c'est Satsuki la fautive : on était en route lorsqu'elle a eu ses chaleurs. J'ai dû la ramener rapidement avant qu'elle ne se transforme devant tout le monde. Et maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé ses esprits, elle ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, elle a reconnu son compagnon à l'odeur. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais ça l'a choquée énormément.

Akashi qui avait tout entendu, lança l'air de rien :

_«_ Je me contenterai de cette excuse Daiki, mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil.

\- Arrête d'effrayer Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Kuroko se tourna ensuite vers son téléphone, Merci Aomine-kun, j'espère que Momoi-san se remettra vite de sa découverte.

\- De tout façon je suis sur le chemin, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Aomine-kun, menaça l'hybride, Kagami-kun a eu assez d'émotions pour la journée alors n'en rajoute pas.

\- Je veux juste voir de mes propres yeux si ce que tu a dit est vrai !

\- Aomine-kun..._ »_

Son ami lui raccrocha au nez, lui faisant coucher ses oreilles sous l'irritation. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kagami émergea finalement de sa profonde hébétude en poussant un long soupir. Soupir remarqué par le très bruyant Kise , qui lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

_«_ Kagamicchi est de retour !_ »_

Sous le poids non-négligeable du mannequin, combiné à la force de frappe, la chaise bascula en arrière, les entraînant tout deux vers le sol dans un bruit fracassant. Sonné, Kagami gémit sous la douleur et mis un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Une main tannée entra dans son champ de vision et l'hybride la prit avant de se sentir soulevé. Enfin debout, il s'aperçut de deux choses : d'abord le regard noir de son ombre posée sur Kise, qui cherchait visiblement à se terrer six pied sous terre. Et enfin, le fait qu'il se trouvait trèèèès près d'Aomine et qu'il lui tenait la main.

Il retira rapidement cette dernière et bredouilla :

_«_ Qu'...Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Aomine ?

\- Akashi m'a demandé de venir ici et je ne suis pas assez fou pour lui désobéir. Heureusement que ça en valait la peine Kagami Taiga, un tigre ! Tes parents devaient vraiment être inspirés pour te donner ce nom rit-t-il, hilare._»_

Les oreilles de Kagami se plaquèrent sous la colère et il gronda, menaçant. Aomine s'arrêta aussi sec de rire, surpris devant l'aura dominante qui suintait de chacun des pores de la peau de l'hybride. Sous la pression, ses oreilles et sa queue sortirent rapidement et il se mit à gronder à son tour. Panthère et tigre se firent face, prêts à en découdre. Bandant leurs muscles, ils s'élancèrent avec rapidité...pour s'écrouler deux secondes plus tard,assommés.

Kuroko et Akashi ignorèrent les regard horrifiés de leur compatriotes et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ramener les deux idiots chez eux, avant qu'ils ne déclenchant à nouveau une guerre.

* * *

Kagami ouvrit les yeux, le mal de crâne le faisant grogner. Se levant difficilement, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre et que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Frottant son cuir chevelu dans l'espoir vain que la douleur s'estompe, il remarqua qu'une note avait été posée sur sa table de chevet. S'en emparant, il la parcouru rapidement :

_ Kagami-kun, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de réagir aux provocations d'Aomine-kun... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop sonné par les derniers événements et je sais ravi de t'éclairer si tu as des questions. _

_ À Lundi, Kuroko_

_ PS : Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ailles voir quand sont tes périodes de chaleur... on ne sait jamais. _

Les joues de l'hybride s'échauffèrent brusquement en lisant le post-scriptum et il grogna, maudissant son ombre et le manque de tact de cette dernière. Puis il délaissa la note en se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps plus tard...

* * *

**Et voilàà ! Un premier chapitre de fait ! Bon quelques petites incohérences mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Alors ? Vous voulez qui comme compagnon pour Momoi ?**

**Et quel animal vous voudriez pour Akashi, Furihata, Takao, Himuro, Murasakibara et Momoi ? ( les autres ont sait déjà qui ils sont où on seront ), n'hésitez pas à me demander dans les reviews.**

**PS : j'ai un petit problème, je viens d'apprendre que les périodes de chaleur des tigres pouvaient se produire n'importe quand et durait jusqu'à dix jours...je fais comment moi ?**

**PPS : pareil pour les panthères ! ****La saison de reproduction se situe au début du printemps (janvier-février) pour les régions subtropicales ou toute l'année pour les milieux tropicaux !**

**A Bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !**

**Un peu plus d'AoKaga mais du point de vue d'Aomine (car oui j'aime particulièrement faire fantasmer Aomine sur Kagami c'est très drôle...la réciproque aussi...)**

**Pour les animaux des personnages, vous découvrirez bien assez vite...**

**Mais laissons-là ces palabres et commençons la lecture !**

**Auteur ; moi et seulement moi avec mes idées de conquérir le monde avec le AoKaga...oui j'aime ce couple à la folie...**

**Disclaimer ; Le grandTadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Aomine Daiki n'avait vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui.

D'abord, son amie d'enfance l'avait littéralement catapulté hors du toit sur lequel il dormait paisiblement, et alors qu'il protestait, la rose lui avait balancé que toute la génération des Miracles avait été convoqué. Ordre d'Akashi. À la seule entente du nom impérial, il avait fermé la bouche, et suivit son amie sans se plaindre. Même si le fait de revoir cette espèce de schizophrène aux ciseaux lui était peu - voire pas du tout- réjouissant , le bleu à défaut d'être intelligent n'était pas suicidaire.

Mais comme aujourd'hui Aomine avait énormément de chance et que les dieux l'aimaient beaucoup, sa journée avait été gâtée en mésaventures. Momoi trouva donc qu'avoir ses chaleurs et laisser ses attributs animaux ressortir en plein métro bondé était l'idée du siècle. Malheureusement, se retrouver subitement avec des oreilles de biche n'était pas la meilleure des solutions et Aomine, détestant réfléchir trop longtemps, avait fait la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête : assommer la jeune fille discrètement et faire croire qu'elle avait fait un malaise.

Oui c'est idiot mais sur le coup ça lui semblait la seule possibilité d'éviter une situation gênante. Il avait alors rapatrié la rose en urgence chez elle et après avoir essuyé la vague d'insultes colorées de la « victime », d'avoir essayé en vain de la faire sortir de sa chambre (son compagnon n'était pas quelqu'un de si horrible, non ?) et d'avoir reçu un message d'avertissement de la part de Kuroko et Akashi, Aomine avait décidé de laisser Satsuki aux bons soins de ses parents et de filer vers le point de rendez-vous ...

Certes ce n'était pas très sympa de laisser son amie en plan, suite à la découverte du lien après l'avoir assommée mais Aomine Daiki en plus d'être un connard arrogant était maladivement curieux. Surtout lorsque cela concernait, comme c'était visiblement le cas, Kagami Taiga.

Il s'était ensuite aperçu que Midorima et Takao s'étaient adonnés à des activités compromettantes, même pas 10 minutes avant qu'il arrive... Bon sang ce n''est pas parce que ce foutu faucon était en chaleur que son superstitieux de petit ami allait gentiment valider l'expression qui qualifiait le mieux son espèce, à savoir « copuler comme des lapins » !

Après avoir aidé Kagami à se relever, il avait découvert que le jeune homme était très sensible à la taquinerie et s'était retrouvé en face d'une personne mi-humaine mi-tigre, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : le mordre et le soumettre à son autorité.

Mais se faire agresser par le nouvel hybride, avait quelque peu énervé la panthère qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Et avait tout simplement voulu remettre le « bébé tigre » à sa place. Mais au lieu d'un petit combat qui aurait permis d'évacuer toute sa frustration et sa colère accumulée au fil des heures, il se fit assommer. Pour se réveiller dans sa chambre, un énorme mal de crâne l'accueillant avec force douleur.

Voici comment se termina la journée résolument merdique de l'ace des Générations des Miracles qui jura que jamais plus on ne l'y reprendrait ...

* * *

« C'est ainsi que l'installation de la capitale par l'impératrice Gemmei à Heijō-kyō, en 710, sonna le début de l'époque Nara. Elle prit fin lorsque l'empereur Kammu déplaca..»

Le grand basané bailla, peu intéressé par le cours soporifique. Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre et laissa dériver ses pensées au gré de ses envies. Au début seul les seins généreux de Mai-Chan et les dernières paires de Jordan qu'il avait aperçue derrière la vitrine suffirent à l'occuper mais très vite son esprit changea de sujet. Et la personne qui lui vient en premier ne fut autre que celle qui lui hantait la tête depuis plus de deux semaines : Kagami Taiga.

Aomine grogna : même quand il n'était pas là, le rouge arrivait à le faire chier ! Avec son œstrus * qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, le bleuté avait autre chose à faire que de penser à un hybride qui venait de découvrir sa nature il y à peine deux semaines et qu'il voyait presque tout les jours ! Le bleu admettait que la compagnie du rouge était supportable mais ce n'était que lors des one-on-one, sinon le rouge l'exaspérait à un point... Ce n'était pas normal d'être aussi têtu, idiot, sexy, mignon et adorable à la fois ! … Merde voilà que ça recommençait : il fantasmait sur Kagami, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux pour qu'ils le haïssent à ce point ?

En effet, le bleuté s'était pris à regarder le tigre un peu plus loin qu'un simple ami l'aurait fait, depuis plusieurs mois. Le fait de s'intéresser à une personne du même sexe que lui n'avait pas en soi dérangé le jeune homme, qui, suite à une nuit très arrosée avec le mannequin blond avait découvert que les hommes pouvaient être aussi intéressants que les femmes. Mais c'était bien avant qu'il ne découvre sa véritable nature et bien avant que Kuroko et Kise ne forment leur lien.

Le petit problème, c'est que le tigre commençait à le rendre fou. Malgré l'absence d'une poitrine avantageuse - qui restait quand même son tout premier critère d'évaluation- le rouge possédait plusieurs « atouts » non négligeables qui réussissaient à lui faire perdre la raison. Et s'il s'en souvenait bien il y en avait trois en particulier, qui lui faisait perdre le sens de la réalité :

_Son sourire. _Mon Dieu ce sourire... Le sourire féroce quand il était face à un challenge ou contre lui, le sourire gêné lorsqu'on lui faisait un compliment, le sourire innocent, le sourire amusé, le sourire intéressé... Tant d'expressions qui passaient sur ce visage, ces lèvres et Aomine n'avait pas encore fini de les découvrir...Et il comptait bien tous les voir et les imprimer dans son esprit. Oui, le sourire de Kagami Taiga était hautement addictif et purement scandaleux selon l'avis de la panthère. Mais pas autant que son odeur.

_Ah... Son odeur... _Un pur délice, une fragrance entêtante. Étant un hybride dont l'animal possédait un odorat assez développé, il était assez difficile en matière de senteurs . Très souvent, c'était sois écœurant, soit fade, soit tout simplement inexistant. Mais dès qu'il avait rencontré le rouge, son odeur l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Et quand Kagami s'était «réveillé», le bleu s'était fait fureur pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme, enfouir son nez contre la clavicule du jeune et respirer avec délice cet arôme, encore plus envoûtant et sauvage qu'il ne l'avait été. À la cannelle citronnée et au miel, s'était rajoutée une teinte plus épicée et musquée qui rendait fou Aomine. Mais plus que l'odeur et le sourire du joueur, c'était son corps qu'il préférait.

Son corps... Putain ce corps ! Une peau dorée qu'on rêvait de marquer et de lécher, des muscles saillants, de longues jambes, des abdominaux et un torse dessinés à la perfection. De longs doigts fermes et agiles qui agrippaient fermement la balle et passaient dans les cheveux écarlates, trempés de sueur. Mais le plus grand fantasme d'Aomine dans toute cette magnificence à deux jambes était le cul de Kagami. Bordel, rien que d'imaginer le derrière du rouge ça le faisait bander ! Pour avoir vu le jeune homme en caleçon, l'image était restée gravée dans sa rétine et rangée dans un coin précieux de sa mémoire : rondes, musclées et fermes à souhait, les fesses du Tigre étaient de loin les plus excitantes qu'il avait vues de toute sa courte vie, tous sexes confondus.

Un soudain resserrement au niveau de son pantalon le fit sortir de ses pensées obscènes et baisser les yeux vers son entrejambe, qui avait répondu joyeusement suite à son...songe. Merde ! Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec la gaule en plein cours d'Histoire du Japon...fait chier !

Ignorant difficilement son excitation, Aomine soupira et enfouit son visage contre ses bras. Même si son corps (et son cœur, mais ça il était trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte) avait visiblement très envie de connaître plus intimement celui de Kagami, il savait que cette relation serait vouée à l'échec : d'une part parce qu'il ne savait rien sur les préférences sexuelles et amoureuses de son rival, de l'autre parce que sa « nature » choisirait le compagnon qui lui était destiné. Et ça l'énervait.

En réalité, le jeune homme n'avait rien contre le fait de se retrouver avec un compagnon pour le restant de ses jours. Ses réticences s'étaient peu à peu évanouies en observant les liens que ses coéquipiers partageaient avec leurs âmes-sœurs. Kuroko et Kise semblaient immensément heureux, Midorima et Takao se complétaient parfaitement et même Akashi, qui s'était découvert être le compagnon du petit fennec tremblant (Fuki...Furihama ?...). Il ne les avaient jamais vu aussi heureux de sa vie. Et il en était jaloux. Jaloux de ce bonheur, de cette complicité, de cette confiance qu'il n'avait jamais pu complètement gouter. Sous ses airs de garçon arrogant et sûr de lui, se cachaient une incertitude constante : celle de se faire aimer pour ce qu'il était.

Il s'était alors dévoué au basket, ce sport qu'il adorait et chérissait. Mais rapidement il s'était senti à nouveau seul, sans opposant assez fort pour lui tenir tête. Il avait en vain espéré pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il était trop fort, trop doué...trop _Trop._ Il avait peu à peu sombré dans la solitude et commençait à s'y complaire lorsque son ancienne ombre et Kagami l'avaient sorti de là. Les deux joueurs l'avaient sorti de cette impasse et il avait recommencé à adorer ce sport qu'il avait haï.

Il était toujours aussi monstrueux et bien peu lui tenait tête mais le tigre faisait partie de ceux-là. Se classant notamment dans la catégorie de « monstres » du basket, égalant la Génération Des Miracles. Ainsi, durant les one-on-one qu'ils partageaient, Aomine pouvait se donner à fond sans avoir peur de devancer son adversaire. Sa rapidité et sa fluidité, étaient rapidement contrées par les incroyables sauts et la maîtrise de la main gauche du rouge. Les matchs étaient durs, épuisants et douloureux. Il adorait ça. Il adorait ces moments passés avec le rouge.

Ainsi, en plus d'être jaloux du bonheur tranquille de ses anciens coéquipiers, il était jaloux de celui qui deviendrait le compagnon du joueur numéro 10 de Seirin. Celui ou celle qui partagerait ses moments, rirait, se disputerait avec lui, le ferait gémir... Cette pensée lui fit grincer des dents de colère. L'envie de prendre l'air lui prit brusquement l'esprit et son corps suivit l'idée sans broncher. Le professeur d'Histoire releva les yeux et apercevant un de ses élèves debout s'exclama :

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends, monsieur Aomine Daiki ?

\- Je sors de ce cours, pourquoi ?

\- Que ? S'étrangla le professeur d'indignation, Comment osez-vous témoigner si peu de resp... »

La phrase se coinça misérablement dans la gorge du professeur, face à l'aura oppressante qu'émanait le jeune homme dont le visage était à cinq centimètres du sien. Les yeux bleus outre-mer le perçaient de part en part et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'attaquant :

« Un problème au fait que je trouve ce cours si ennuyant que je préfère passer mon temps à faire autre chose ?

\- Je...euh ….j-non...»

Aomine haussa un sourcil et satisfait, s'écarta du pauvre humain tremblant comme une feuille. À l'intérieur de lui, la panthère feula de satisfaction et rentra ses griffes, faisant disparaître en même temps l'aura de dominance pure qui l'avait entouré. Il s'éloigna alors, faisant claquer la porte coulissante alors que toute la classe derrière lui était plongé dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

Satsuki se cognait la tête contre le bord de son bureau avec une régularité et une obsession à faire peur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule qu'elle s'arrêta dans son activité et aperçut son meilleur ami. Sursautant brusquement, la jeune fille se releva rapidement et cria :

« DAI-CHAN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?

\- Putain mes oreilles Satsuki !Tu sais très bien qu'elles sont sensibles !

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre alors que tu devrais avoir cours ! »

La jeune fille se remettait lentement mais sûrement de sa surprise et dardait un regard réprobateur sur le grand jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, mais si c'est comme ça que tu m'accueille alors je m'en vais

Il fit mine de lui tourner le dos et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais deux bras fins et délicats l'enserrèrent brusquement, stoppant tout mouvement. Enfin, il entendit la voix étouffée de son amie, dont le visage était enfoui dans son dos:

« Désolée de m'être emportée mais ne pars surtout pas Dai-chan...je t'en supplie. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire vainqueur et se retourna, prit la jeune fille par surprise dans ses bras et la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit . Ignorant ses protestations bruyantes et ennuyantes il s'assit en tailleur et la fixa, une lueur sérieuse dans ses yeux :

« Vas-tu me dire enfin qui est ton compagnon ? Ça fait presque deux semaines que tu évites tout le monde, même Imayoshi commence à s'inquiéter ...»

Dès que le prénom de son aîné franchit ses lèvres, Satsuki réagit assez violemment : elle se crispa et ses joues se colorèrent d'une couleur rouge vif alors qu'elle les cachaient derrière ses mains. Lorsqu'Aomine aperçut la réaction de la rose, son cerveau ne mit pas longtemps à mettre les deux bouts ensemble et il écarquilla les yeux :

« Satsuki, dis-moi que tu déconnes... »supplia-t-il.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla un peu plus et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant s'écrouler les derniers espoirs. Sérieusement ? Imayoshi ? L'animal au fond de Momoi n'aurait pas pu choisir autre chose ? Il commença alors à passer en revue les très rares personnes de sexe masculin que connaissait son amie : Wakamatsu ? Même pas en rêve ! Sakurai ? uh... non plus. Yoshinori ? Yerk !

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il pensait qu'Imayoshi était le moins mauvais choix. Certes il était calculateur, manipulateur et il lui faisait froid dans le dos mais malgré tout, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Momoi et c'était le rare joueur de Too qui avait su lui inspirer du respect. Après ce qu'en pensait la principale intéressée, et bien il allait lui tirer les vers du nez foi d'Aomine !

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Aomine sorti par la fenêtre de la chambre de Satsuki avec toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Et une bonne grosse migraine. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir jouer le bon samaritain, tiens.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le jeune homme était cloîtré dans sa chambre avec pour excuse, une forte poussée de fièvre. Et pour être fiévreux ça il l'était ! Sa couverture jetée au loin et un boxer pour tout vêtement, le bleuté étaient avachi sur son lit, suant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Enfin si : à chaque fois qu'il avait ses putains de chaleurs ! « Mon cul oui que tu ne les ressens que lorsque tu es près de ton compagnon ! T'as vraiment oublié de lui parler des effets secondaires, Tetsu ! » grogna Aomine. En effet, le cyan avait oublié un léger détail à propos de ces périodes : certes les chaleurs ne sont ressentis que lorsqu'on se trouvait près de son compagnon mais cela n'empêchait pas la température du corps de s'élever considérablement. Alors oui, il avait chaud mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était excité ça non... il avait chaud parce qu'il avait chaud, c'était tout !

Il entendit vaguement sa mère et son père sortirent pour aller travailler, perdu dans le brouillard brûlant qu'il était. Par contre, la sonnerie de messagerie de son téléphone, elle, retentit nettement dans ses oreilles. Avec un gémissement de douleur, l'ace se saisit de son téléphone, le déverrouilla et lu le message qui s'était affiché :

_De Kagami : _

_Oy ! Je suis devant chez toi, ouvre ! _

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, oubliant pour un moment la température de son corps. Qu'est-ce que Kagami foutait devant chez lui ?

* * *

Apercevant enfin la porte s'ouvrir, le joueur de Seirin vit apparaître devant lui une image qui lui fit oublier quelque peu la raison du pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Aomine Daiki se tenait devant lui, couvert en tout et pour tout d'un boxer rouge moulant. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient un peu partout sur son corps et Kagami arrivait à en sentir la chaleur qui y émanait par vague. Se ressaisissant rapidement et chassant certaines pensées peu orthodoxes, le rouge ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler de ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps : les yeux curieusement assombris, le bleu marmonna d'une voix rauque quelque chose d'assez près de « j'ai quelque chose à faire » et lui claqua la porte au nez...

« Que ?...AHOMINE ! » s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

Le basané claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit, le corps traversé par une vague de désir comme jamais il n'en avait connu. Cherchant à contenir cette montée d'excitation, il mordit dans l'oreiller, transperçant le tissu de ses canines, sa queue noire battant l'air avec fièvre autour de lui. À l'intérieur de sa tête, la panthère lui rugissait de retourner voir le délicieux tigre et de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mais son peu de raison l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas voir leur relation prendre un tour si brutal.

Ses narines frémissaient, sentant encore l'odeur de Kagami qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il gémit, frottant son membre douloureusement dur contre les draps et alors que sa main descendait plus bas dans le but de se soulager de toute cette pression, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Claire comme de l'eau de roche malgré le désir présent dans chacune de ses molécules. Une pensée qui fit bondir son cœur et ronronner de satisfaction la panthère en lui :

« Kagami est mon compagnon... »

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Aomine est assez mature (et pervers) dans cet OS mais bon, dans les prochains chapitres je vous promets qu'il sera un peu plus _Ahomine_ ;-)**

**Maintenant on sait enfin qui est le compagnon de Momoi (5 contre 2 quand même, vous aimez les psychopathes à ce que je vois ) !**

**Pour ce qui est de l'animal de Furihata, je sais que vous vous attendiez à un chihuahua avec la manga et tout et tout...mais pour tout vous avouez entre cette sorte de saucisse aux yeux globuleux sur patte et un fennec du désert...ben je choisi le fennec. Allez voir sur google Images et osez-moi dire que le fennec n'est pas atrocement mignon ! Désolée si je vous ai déçu.**

**Takao et Midorima, un faucon et un lapin... Désolée pour l'expression j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher **

**N'hésiter pas à commenter ou à me conseiller des choses pour que mon style s'améliore ! Je suis prenante ! **

***œstrus : période de reproduction d'un animal. Et oui l'échéance approche !**

**A bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Un peu plus d'action, d'AoKaga, de pensées perverses et de drame (enfin si je peux appeler ça du drame …) !**

**Attention : pas mal de violence dans ce chapitre avec des descriptions qui pourraient peut-être choquer et un chouîa d'érotisme (deux-trois lignes pas plus )**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Auteur : me...And only me *glare***

**Disclaimer : Le grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

CHAPITRE III

Kagami était de très mauvaise humeur. Depuis que le bleu lui avait rudement claqué la porte au nez, Aomine se montrait distant avec lui. Leur one-on-one s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares et l'ace ne squattait plus chez lui pour une raison ou pour une autre. Le lit de la chambre d'amis n'était plus défait et sentait la lessive propre, il n'y avait plus de combat pour celui qui prendrait en premier la douche ou la meilleure place dans le canapé et il mangeait désormais seul. Son appartement était redevenu silencieux et impersonnel.

« Cet Aho me manque... » pensa-t-il. Et cette simple pensée le rendait irascible. Il était très bien tout seul avant alors pourquoi cet idiot arrogant et sûr de lui avait décidé de s'immiscer dans sa vie pour ensuite s'en éloigner sans aucune explication. Car c'était ce qui mettait le plus en colère Kagami : le fait de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir pourquoi Aomine s'éloignait de lui, pourquoi il s'en souciait tant et pourquoi une douleur s'invitait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de se retrouver sans lui !

Malheureusement, son humeur se répercutait dans ses actions et autour de lui : il dormait mal, prêtait de moins en moins attention en classe et ses camarades l'évitaient. Ses coéquipiers du club lui demandaient sans arrêt s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas malade et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose qu'il devait en parler parce qu'ils étaient une équipe et bla bla bla... Seul Kuroko avait la bonté d'agir comme si de rien n'était, de le traiter comme tel et cela le rouge lui en était reconnaissant.

De plus son ombre était d'une grande aide en ce qui concernait son deuxième gros problème même s'il manquait énormément de tact et de pudeur des fois :

« Kagami-kun, as-tu regardé quand étaient tes chaleurs ? Ce serait extrêmement ennuyeux si tu sautais sur une personne en pub...

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! éructa Kagami, et évite de parler aussi librement de ce sujet ! Imagine si des gens nous entendent ! Ils nous prendraient pour des fous ! »

Kuroko haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil, du genre « mais-bien-sûr-comme-si-quelqu'un-allait-venir-en-haut-du-toit-de-l'école-à-l'heure-du-déjeuner-avec-ma-misdirection-en-place» et répondit :

« J'ai bien peur que la majorité d'entre eux ne nous prendraient pas au sérieux

\- Ah oui et que fais-tu de ceux qui ne font pas partie de cette majorité? demanda le rouge

\- Et bien je pense que soit ils feraient tout pour nous éradiquer, soit ils essaieraient de nous enfermer pour faire de nous des sujets de laboratoire. Les humains craignent et haïssent ce qui est différent d'eux. Très peu nous accepteraient sans aucune méfiance ou crainte. »

À ces mots, l'atmosphère se refroidit considérablement et Kagami baissa le regard sur son bentô, mal à l'aise. Le fantôme avait raison : très peu de personnes accepteraient le fait que certains d'entre eux puissent se transformer en créature mi-bête, mi-humaine. C'est pour cela que les hybrides devaient se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour pouvoir se dévoiler sans déclencher d'émeutes. Cela pouvait être très long. Mais selon les statistiques de l'ancien capitaine de Rakuzan, le gène, indétectable sur les porteurs sains, était tellement véloce que la moitié de la population sur Terre serait contaminée d'ici cinq années. Ces nouvelles étaient rassurantes en soi, mais pour l'instant ils devaient faire attention. Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver si des personnes malveillantes possédaient ces informations entre leurs mains ?

Kagami n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir et préférait oublier cette menace lointaine mais présente. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer à maîtriser le tigre à l'intérieur de lui et à apprendre ce qu'il lui était indispensable. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit, idée qu'il s'empressa de demander à son ami en face de lui :

« Est-ce qu'on peut se transformer complètement en l'animal qui nous habite ?»

Kuroko regard son ami et après plusieurs minutes de silence, répondit précautionneusement :

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui se serait transformé à 100 % en son animal. Certaines fois, des attributs animaux autres que la queue, les oreilles et les canines peuvent apparaître mais cela n'arrive que lorsque l'hybride est sous l'emprise d'émotions assez fortes... Mais ta question est pertinente, Kagami-kun et je suis sûr qu'Akashi-kun serait ravi de s'occuper de cette énigme.

\- Évite, je t'en prie, grimaça le rouge, qui n'avait aucune envie de revoir ce fêlé.

\- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Kagami ? Susurra une voix bien trop connue au goût du joueur de Seirin.»

Celui-ci se pétrifia, et tourna la tête avec lenteur pour apercevoir Akashi Seijuro, dont le sourire bienveillant avait quelque chose de malsain et d'effrayant . Derrière lui se tenait Furihata, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée pensa Kagami.

* * *

Il allait devenir fou, ce n'était pas possible désespéra le jeune homme brun. Enfermé dans sa chambre, Aomine gémissait, une main coulissant sur son membre dur, l'autre main parcourant son corps fiévreux et quémandeur. « Des mains de Kagami » pensa-t-il. Petit à petit, il s'abandonna complètement à son imagination : bientôt ce furent les mains de Kagami et non les siennes, qui enserraient son sexe et touchaient son corps. Il sentait presque la bouche du rouge tracer des rivières de feu sur sa peau et mordiller ses abdominaux, descendre plus bas, encore plus bas pour...

Aomine jouit sans aucune retenue et étouffa son gémissement en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Une fois revenu du pays d'Orgasme-land et après avoir nettoyé tout le désordre qu'il avait mis, le jeune homme s'aperçut que ses oreilles et sa queue étaient apparues. Il soupira et après les avoir faits disparaître il décida de sortir un peu, pensant qu'une petite virée à la tombée du jour n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

Après avoir promis à sa mère qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard et que, _oui il était un grand garçon et qu'il savait très bien se défendre tout seul merci bien, _le jeune homme sortit de chez lui et marcha d'un pas rapide sans aucun but précis. Dix minutes de marche intensive plus tard, le jeune homme s'affala sur un banc près d'un terrain de streetball et regarda dans le vide, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées pour le moins chaotiques.

Qu'il soit le compagnon de Kagami était plus que certain dans l'esprit du jeune homme mais Aomine ne voulait pas faire peur au tigre de Seirin en lui révélant cette information, au risque de perdre définitivement le rouge. Mais le cœur et le corps ont leurs raisons que la raison ignore puisque le bleuté ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester plus de cinq minutes en présence du joueur sans avoir la furieuse envie de l'embrasser et de le prendre contre un mur, bien que la période de son oestrus se soit éloignée. Heureusement car sinon l'ace était sûr que Kagami aurait été violé à la seconde où il l'aurait vu.

Mais la panthère à l'intérieur de sa tête, très mécontente de ne pas avoir pu prendre de suite le tigre appétissant et lui faisait payer chèrement. En lui envoyant sans cesse des images dont le narrateur se permettra de censurer la vulgarité pour la sensibilité et la pureté des pauvres lecteurs. Couplés à celles que lui envoyait son esprit à lui, Aomine en était réduit à utiliser son imagination et sa main droite pour se soulager et évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait le jeune homme. Mais ne plus revoir le rouge, le faisait souffrir lui et la panthère : il lui manquait tellement ! Il souhaitait vraiment que les chaleurs de Kagami arrivent rapidement pour qu'ils aient un semblant de discussion civilisée avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre leur corps en une danse bestiale et sensuelle.

Après, il fallait que Kagami réagisse positivement au fait que le basané était son compagnon pour la vie et ça, Aomine en était moins sûr. Il redoutait plus que tout que le rouge le rejette totalement. Bien que son animal intérieur commandât ses instincts, il n'en empêchait pas moins qu'il préférerait si le tigre l'acceptait complètement, corps et âme...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme avait baissé sa garde et ne pût donc pas esquiver le coup puissant qui s'abattit sur sa nuque, l'assommant immédiatement et le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Kagami bailla, complètement épuisé. Les entraînements de la veille et son insomnie de cette nuit l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Et la température anormalement élevée de son corps lui faisait penser qu'il avait peut-être choppé un virus ou un truc dans le genre. Il jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé au professeur d'Histoire qui déblatérait son cours avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un mollusque ayant goûté à la cuisine démoniaque du coach. Il regarda discrètement alors vers son ami derrière lui, dont le visage traduisait la même expression préoccupée qu'il affichait depuis près de deux jours. Le tigre l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à regarder son téléphone, semblant vérifier si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages ou de nouvelles.

Cela titillait la curiosité du rouge qui n'y tenant plus, écrit un message sur un bout de papier, la roula en boule et la lança derrière lui, sachant qu'elle allait atterrir en plein dans la trousse ouverte de son coéquipier. Il fit ensuite mine de s'intéresser au cours et rapidement la même boulette de papier atterrit juste à côté de sa trousse. Il la déplia et lut rapidement ce qui y était écrit :

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait deux jours que tu regardes sans cesse ton téléphone et que tu à l'air préoccupé...**_

_** Je suis inquiet, Kagami-kun : cela fait deux jours qu'Aomine n'est pas rentré chez lui et que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. J'ai appelé chez sa mère mais elle non plus ne sait rien.**_

Il grimaça rapidement, sa rancœur sur le joueur encore tenace dans son esprit. Malgré tout, une pointe d'inquiétude le traversa et il s'empressa d'écrire un nouveau mot et de le renvoyer :

_** Et les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles ? **_

_** Ils n'ont pas plus de nouvelles que moi, Akashi-kun continue les recherches. **_

Cette fois-ci, la surprise le frappa, même Akashi ne savait rien ? Ça devenait inquiétant. Il renvoya une nouvelle fois la boulette de papier et attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir ce que diable son ami faisait . Il tomba sur Kuroko, livide dont la respiration était devenue sifflante. Le jeune homme était visiblement mal en point. Sans attendre, il se leva, prit son ombre par l'épaule et demanda au professeur s'il pouvait emmener son ami à l'infirmerie. Devant la mine souffreteuse du cyan et inquiète du rouge, le professeur acquiesça et les laissa partir de la salle.

Ils n'avaient même pas fait dix pas que le plus petit se redressa soudainement, toute trace de malaise dissipée et parla devant un Kagami ébahi, tendant son téléphone devant lui :

« Akashi a découvert quelque chose et il demande que la Génération des Miracles, toi, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun et Furihata-kun viennent d'urgence au point de rendez-vous habituel dans moins d'une heure.

\- M-mais et les cours ? Bredouilla le tigre, dépassé par les événements.

\- Kagami-kun, je préfère sécher une journée de cours plutôt que de ne rien faire en sachant qu'Aomine a certainement besoin de nous. »

Le joueur de Seirin regarda son coéquipier, dont les prunelles étaient remplies de détermination et acquiesça . Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Aomine. Pas qu'il tenait à cet idiot...enfin si mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute !

« D'accord,d'accord on prend Furihata et on y va. »

* * *

L'eau froide balancée sans aucun scrupule, suffit à le faire sortir de sa transe. Il battit des paupières, essayant de reprendre ses sens mais une soudaine et violente douleur dans l'estomac le plia en deux. Toussant et crachant, Aomine ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans une sorte de cellule. Une lampe néon suspendue au plafond, éclairait les murs d'une lumière blafarde et glauque et projetait les ombres des barreaux de façon sinistre... Le sol était fait de terre battue et de cailloux, s'il en croyait les protestations douloureuses de son dos.

Une main entra alors dans son champ de vision et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, l'agrippa par le menton et lui força à relever la tête. Ses yeux embrouillés par les larmes de douleur, ne virent qu'une forme sombre et vaguement mouvante, mais son odorat l'informa très bien de l'odeur de sang, de mort qui entourait l'inconnu comme une seconde peau. La panthère se ressaisit rapidement et gronda, sortant ses griffes, prête à déchiqueter l'intrus qui osait la retenir prisonnière . Sous la pression, ses oreilles et sa queue apparurent et ses canines s'allongèrent, arrachant un rire sinistre de la part de son ravisseur :

« Le petit chaton montre les griffes ? Tu es bien courageux dis-moi...

\- Qui êtes-vous? Vous me voulez quoi ? »

L'hybride avait finalement recouvert tous ses sens et le faciès de son interlocuteur, déformé par un maelström d'émotions négatives et malsaines le fit frissonner d'horreur. Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que ses mains avaient été menottés solidement et alors qu'il essayait vainement de s'en débarrasser, l'homme en face de lui secoua la tête de déception :

« Je pensais que tu étais plus malin que ça...Mais apparemment le fait d'être devenu un monstre t'a quelque peu endommagé l'esprit.

\- C'est vous le fou dans cette histoire ! Relâchez-moi avant que je...

\- Avant que tu ne fasses quoi ? Tu penses qu'un monstre comme toi peux me battre, moi ? Les gens de ton espèce, je les tues après les avoir fait souffrir...

\- Mais vous êtes malade, putain ! »

Aomine ne put esquiver l'attaque fulgurante et un poing massif s'écrasa avec force sur sa pommette. Le deuxième coup, plus violent et plus puissant atterrit sur son nez. Le troisième et les suivants, frappèrent son corps avec intensité et le firent grincer les dents mais il ne gémit pas, trop fier pour ça. Le sang avait une teinte métallique dans sa bouche et son nez saignait abondamment. Des contusions se formaient sur sa peau la rendant encore plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était en différents endroits.

C'est alors qu'un objet bien plus lourd et long s'abattit sur sa jambe avec force. Les os craquèrent et il hurla, submergé par une vague de souffrance comme jamais il n'en avait connu. Son cerveau lâcha et il sombra avec soulagement dans l'inconscience, le rire hystérique de l'homme résonnant dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Kagami regarda avec curiosité la photo de l'homme que leur avait donné chacun Akashi. Grand, une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux gris, le visage avenant, l'homme semblait à priori normal et inoffensif. Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine de Rakuzan prenne la parole :

« Cet individu est le dirigeant d'un parti extrémiste condamnant les déviations mentales et physiques humaines. Selon eux, chaque membre de leur groupe est un être humain « parfait », sans défaut. Leur but est d'éradiquer toute personne« imparfaite » et ainsi commencer l'ère de la race supérieure. »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu parler d'une telle secte. Apercevant leur mine interrogatrices, le jeunes homme aux yeux hétérochromes s'empressa de clarifier les informations :

« Au yeux de l'État, ce parti est trop peu important en nombre et n'a jamais menacé le gouvernement directement pour qu'il soit considéré comme une réelle menace. Mais aussi petit qu'il soit, ce parti n'en est pas moins dangereux : ses plus fervents partisans sont les membres d'élite des réseaux de trafics d'armes, de drogues et de prostitution de tout le Japon. »

Cette fois, le choc et l'horreur peignaient leurs traits : dans quoi s'était encore fourré Aomine ? Kagami regarda une nouvelle fois l'image de cet homme et frissonna, saisit par un frisson de peur. Il n'aimerait pas mais alors pas du tout rencontrer cet individu, même de loin et le tigre à l'intérieur de lui feula, clairement énervé. C'est alors que Momoi posa la question qui trottait dans leur tête à tous :

« Quel est le rapport entre cet homme et la disparition de Dai-chan ?

\- J'y viens, il y a trois heures des...acolytes de mon père ont surpris une conversation téléphonique entre cet homme et un de ses bras droits. Ils parlaient normalement mais les termes qu'ils ont utilisés ont fait penser aux hommes de mon père qu'ils utilisaient un langage codé. Ils sont alors allés en référer directement à mon père qui n'a pas plus compris qu'eux. Malgré son intelligence acérée, mon père essaie de voir des choses à travers d'autres alors qu'il n'y en a pas. Mais étant de nature différente, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Écoutez par vous-même... »

Le jeune homme sortit son portable, mit le haut-parleur et appuya sur une touche. Des bribes d'une conversation retentirent alors dans le hangar :

« ...le félin a bien été attrapé ? Demanda une voix basse et tranchante comme une lame de rasoir, figeant les occupants de la pièce.

\- Il a été enfermé dans sa cage, répondit la deuxième voix, éraillée et tout aussi peu rassurante que la première. Cela n'a pas été bien difficile de le capturer, tellement il était faible.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Tu seras récompensé comme il se doit. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est à moi que me revient l'honneur de m'occuper de lui comme il se le doit. Après tout ce n'est pas souvent qu'on se retrouve avec une panthère entre les mains... »

-Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler mais les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'en fichaient bien. Personne ne parlait mais leurs instincts leur hurlaient au danger. Akashi reprit la parole, le ton grave et sans appel :

« Il est évident que ces deux individus ne parlaient pas d'une véritable panthère mais de Daiki. Apparemment, ils ont réussi à apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre l'existence de notre véritable nature. Et celle de Daiki. Comment ont-ils fait, ça je n'en sais rien mais il est sûr et certain qu'ils n'ont pas enlevé Daiki pour discuter gentiment avec lui. Il est en danger de mort. »

L'atmosphère déjà pesante, sembla s'alourdir un peu plus. La tension tétanisait leurs muscles mais visiblement le roux n'avait pas fini de parler puisqu'un sourire particulièrement malsain prit place sur ses lèvres

« Comme vous le savez tous, la Génération des Miracles est très importante pour moi. Et ceux qui osent toucher à un de leurs membres ou à ceux qui leur sont chers, sont irrémédiablement écrasés. Aussi, si durant cette nuit, une secte fantôme viendrait à disparaître mystérieusement, l'état ne réagira même pas et la police locale conclura à un règlement de comptes entre groupes de yakuzas. Surtout si des preuves ont été laissé « accidentellement » derrière. »

Le sourire démoniaque avait maintenant atteint les lèvres de tous les membres de la génération des Miracles. Et alors qu'Akashi mettait en place son plan et que les quatre autres prodiges laissaient l'animal prendre le dessus sur l'homme, une chose frappa Kagami, Takao, Himuro et Furihata : quiconque touchait à la famille était visiblement quelqu'un dont l'espérance de vie devenait très très courte.

* * *

Le garde s'écroula sans un bruit, la balle l'ayant atteinte en pleine tête. Le sniper releva son silencieux et fit un signe à ses coéquipiers qui s'empressèrent de sortir de leur cachette et de camoufler le corps. La voie étant libre, les mercenaires avancèrent silencieusement, tuant sans aucune hésitation toutes âmes qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, telles des ombres silencieuses et mortelles.

Derrière eux, habillés de combinaison de camouflage Akashi, Kagami, Musarakibara, Kise et Himuro les suivaient avec précaution. Sur le terrain, leurs capacités animales pouvaient être très utiles.

Postés sur un toit, Midorima et Takao, eux, supervisaient les opérations, l'un pour son intelligence et son sens tactique, l'autre pour sa vision de faucon. Près d'eux, Momoi, Kuroko et Furihata s'occupaient de la communication et donnaient les directives :

« Il faut tourner à gauche et ouvrir la porte tout au fond du couloir pour descendre au sous-sol. À partir de ce moment, il faudra oublier de se faire discret : il y a près d'une trentaine de soldats, armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais avec l'effet de surprise, vous devriez avoir l'avantage pendant une petite dizaine de secondes.

\- Bien reçu, Satsuki. On te recontactera dès que ce sera fini »

Akashi coupa le micro puis se tourna vers les mercenaires :

« Vous avez compris ? Que ce soit clair, je ne veux aucun survivant, massacrez-les. »

Son regard se dirigea alors vers les hybrides qui déglutirent et s'adoucit devant la peur et le malaise palpables des adolescents :

« Je sais très bien que vous êtes incapables de tuer la moindre personne, aussi je vous demande juste de les neutraliser et d'aider les mercenaires grâce à vos habiletés. Gardez juste à l'esprit que votre animal sous le coup de l'adrénaline et du sang, risque de vous inciter à neutraliser de façon définitive. Soyez donc très prudents »

Les jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête, plus soulagés mais la tension restait palpable. Kagami, de son côté était de plus en plus fébrile : son corps bouillonnait depuis presque 24 heures et la sueur dégoulinait de son front, brouillant sa vision. Et à l'intérieur de lui, le tigre, rugissait et feulait d'anticipation, impatient de s'occuper de ces misérables humains. Un rapide coup d'œil vers ses camarades, confirma que leurs animaux menaçaient à tout moment de faire surface.

L'idée que les oreilles et la queue d'Himuro et de Musarakibara apparaissent le fit marrer intérieurement, en effet le violet serait tout sauf crédible avec des oreilles et une queue d'ours. Himuro quand à lui... serait effrayant, avec ses écailles vertes de serpent et ses yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue... Sortant de ses pensées, le rouge s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée du sous-sol. Inspirant profondément, il essaya de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

La véritable partie commençait.

* * *

Aomine était à la frontière du rêve et de la réalité . Il ne savait plus si la douleur sourde dans son être et la forme noire qui se mouvait devant lui étaient réelles ou les purs fruits de son imagination. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de sang séché. Son corps saignait en de multiples blessures dont la plupart étaient superficielles mais qui n'en étaient pas moins douloureuses. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang coagulé et de sueur mélangé et ses lèvres fendues lui faisaient un mal de chien. Sa jambe droite était gonflée et un énorme hématome violet parcourait sa cheville jusqu'au tibia. À l'intérieur de lui, la panthère se faisait de moins en moins combative, de plus en plus plaintive. Le bleuté ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que toute cette torture s'arrête et qu'il puisse enfin dormir en paix.

Mais l'homme au-dessus de lui avait d'autre projets en tête : agrippant les cheveux de son prisonnier, il le força à se relever. Avec satisfaction, il vit le monstre, trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes, tomber sur ses genoux, complètement épuisé. Enfin, il lui releva le menton presque avec délicatesse et susurra à son oreille :

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mon mignon... L'échauffement vient à peine de se terminer. »

Clignant des yeux, le jeune homme aperçut le reflet glacial et brillant d'une lame aiguisée. Son ravisseur tenait un couteau cranté et semblait s'amuser comme un fou, au vu de la lueur dans ses prunelles. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, l'acier se rapprocha lentement de son torse. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur cuisante qui allait lui brûler incessamment sous peu.

Un rugissement d'animal les pétrifia tous deux. Aomine rouvrit les yeux et vit un énorme tigre sauter sur son ravisseur, toutes griffes sorties.

* * *

C'était un véritable massacre : le sang giclait sur les murs par litres et les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, déversant leurs organes internes, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Kagami se retint de justesse de vomir l'odeur du sang et des tripes, combinée avec sa température corporelle extrêmement élevée lui donnait la nausée. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, le tigre rugissait de joie et griffait les parois des barrières de son esprit. Soudain une main l'agrippa par l'épaule et le traîna hors du combat. Tournant la tête avec surprise, il aperçut Akashi, qui la mine fermée, l'éloignait du centre d'action. Tout aussi silencieusement, les deux hommes se faufilèrent hors de la pièce et le capitaine activa son micro :

« Satsuki, Kagami et moi nous trouvons près des cellules.

\- Parfait ! Aomine se trouve manifestement dans l'une d'elles et selon mes données, le chef de l'organisation devrait être avec lui

\- Très bien, on s'occupe d'eux. Terminé coupa le roux. »

Il se tourna vers Kagami, dont le visage pâle tranchait avec sa chevelure carmine. Fronçant les sourcils, Akashi posa une main sur le front du jeune homme pour la retirer brusquement : il était brûlant ! Le joueur de Seirin, face au regard assombri de l'empereur, essaya de se justifier :

« Je ne suis pas malade et je n'ai pas la fièvre, promis ! J'ai juste un peu chaud depuis plusieurs jours...et visiblement ça affecte aussi mon animal. »

En effet, les oreilles et la queue du tigre avaient décidé d'apparaître pendant qu'il parlait. Reconnaissant les symptômes, Akashi écarquilla imperceptiblement ses yeux, surpris que l'œstrus de Kagami se manifeste aussi rapidement après son « réveil ». Mais puisque le rouge semblait à peu près en état de se battre, il décida que cela suffirait pour vaincre le chef. Après tout, essayez de vaincre un lion et un tigre à mains nues...

La pièce contenant les cellules lançait des frissons de crainte dans l'échine de Kagami. À ses côtés, Akashi marchait tranquillement, son ouïe et son odorat à l'affût du moindre indice.

Ce fut l'odeur du sang qui les frappa en premier, écœurante et métallique. Puis ce fut les gémissements de douleur qui se firent entendre. Les deux hybrides pressèrent le pas, se mettant à courir et tombèrent sur une porte de cellule grande ouverte. Vraisemblablement , l'odeur et les voix venaient d'ici.

Prudemment, Akashi vérifia que le geôlier de la panthère leur tournait le dos. Satisfait, il s'avança sans un bruit, suivi de près par Kagami, qui vit enfin Aomine. Tout se passa alors très vite : le tigre croisa les yeux bleus onyx du bleuté et un maelström de sensation le traversèrent en une nanoseconde. Son tigre prit les commandes de son esprit : il rugit de joie, une vague de désir sauvage l'enveloppant tout entier pour être remplacé par la colère. Mais voir _**son compagnon**_ aussi mal en point ne fut pas ce qui le perdit, non. Ce qui le perdit, fut de voir l'humain approcher d'Aomine, une lame se dirigeant vers sa poitrine. «_ Il va le blesser, il va le tuer ! »_ rugit le tigre, «_ Non ! »_ hurlèrent la partie humaine et la partie animale

Une rage inhumaine, animale lui obscurcit l'esprit et sa vision se teinta de rouge. Son corps grossit, s'étira, se couvrit de poils pour finir par se transformer en un magnifique tigre imposant sous les yeux ébahis d'Akashi. Et alors qu'il bondit vers l'humain qui menaçait son compagnon, la partie humaine de Kagami se rappela des paroles prononcées par Kuroko avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le noir complet :

_« Certaines fois, des attributs animaux autres que la queue, les oreilles et les canines peuvent apparaître mais cela n'arrive que lorsque l'hybride est sous l'emprise d'émotions assez fortes... »_

Visiblement, il avait ressenti plus que « des émotions assez fortes »...

* * *

**Fiou ! Fini ! **

**L'action est assez rapide et Aomine souffre particulièrement dans ce chapitre... Ne me tuez pas d'accord ?Il est peut-être blessé mais pas mort et cela ne gênera en rien ses ...hum capacités pour la suite, je vous le promets. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir merci bien.**

**J'espère que l'alternance Aomine/Kagami ne casse pas trop le rythme mais on verra bien.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec cette fin et m'en vais de ce pas écrire le quatrième avant de me faire trucider.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer etc, etc...**

**Et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ! Me revoilàà !**

**Trois chapitres en une semaine, je suis vraiment trop forte !**

**Un chapitre qui diffèrent complètement avec le troisième : c'est des sentiments, des explications sur certaines zones d'ombres et deux trois règlements de comptes !**

**Et non, Aomine et Kagami ne se sautent pas dessus dans ce chapitre, désolée * part se cacher* mais il est presque sûr (à 99,9 %) que le prochain chapitre sera majoritairement constitué de scènes chaudes bouillantes ! Parce que tant qu'à faire du lemon, autant le faire en bonne et due forme !**

**Bon une dernière information avant le blabla du Disclaimer : suite à certaines explications dans ce chapitre, je posterai des question à la fin, auxquelles j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis ! Merci de votre attention.**

**Auteur : moi juste moi et ma magnifique conscience**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

**Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE IV

Il se sentait bien pour quelqu'un de mort. Vraiment bien même : une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, réconfortante et protectrice. Soupirant de bien-être, Aomine se blottit un peu plus contre la douce fourrure qui le... Minute, minute ! Il devait être mort, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il possédait encore ses sens ? Et puis pourquoi il avait chaud ? Normalement quand on est mort, on ne ressent plus rien, enfin c'est-ce qu'il croyait !

Prudemment, il ouvrit un œil...pour le refermer aussi sec sous la lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine. Petit à petit, il réussit à garder les deux yeux ouverts et se figea lorsqu'il aperçut une fourrure orangée rayée de noir pile devant lui, se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration profonde. Clignant des yeux, le basané releva la tête, pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait et se retint de hurler lorsqu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait visiblement dans l'étreinte d'un putain de tigre !

Réfrénant les battements de son cœur un peu trop rapides à son goût, le bleuté essaya de se souvenir comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans les pattes d'un tigre de deux mètres de long... D'abord il s'était fait enlever par un psychopathe qui l'avait torturé... Puis l'homme avait amorcé un geste pour le tuer, un rugissement avait résonné dans ses oreilles et ensuite, ensuite...plus rien. Manifestement, il s'était évanoui à ce moment . « Bon, je suis en vie c'est déjà ça. » pensa-t-il .

Détournant le regard, il observa la pièce dans laquelle il avait été installé. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans une chambre à coucher typiquement traditionnelle, s'il en croyait les murs en papier de riz, le parquet de bois ciré et le futon dans lequel il se trouvait. Continuant son inspection, Aomine s'aperçut qu'il avait été soigné et qu'on l'avait changé. Il portait un simple kimono bleu nuit son uniforme de Touou reposait près de son futon, lavé et repassé. Plutôt prévenant ses hôtes...à moins qu'ils ne fassent partie de ceux qui l'avaient sauvé. C'était plus que probable : il voyait très mal son ravisseur faire preuve d'autant de prévenance à son égard.

Bon, il était visiblement en vie, sauvé, soigné et lavé mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il se retrouvait à faire la peluche à un tigre de quatre cents kilos ! L'ace soupira bruyamment, assez calme malgré le fait qu'il y avait un carnivore potentiellement dangereux près de lui. Et pour cause : la chaleur du tigre l'apaisait, lui faisait oublier sa douleur -encore bien présente- dans son corps. À l'intérieur de lui, la panthère ronronnait avec la puissance d'un moteur d'avion et sous la vague de bien-être, il s'abandonna petit à petit à cette douceur et cette odeur de cannelle citronnée qui le...

Il écarquilla les yeux; « Cette odeur... c'est celle de Kagami ! » se souvint-il, choqué. Lentement, doucement, il se défit de l'emprise qu'exerçait le tigre sur lui et s'assit précautionneusement à côté, ignorant les élancements de ses muscles. Il observa l'animal endormi, les sens et l'esprit furieusement en alertes. Se pourrait-il que ce tigre, soit son compagnon ? Non, non, non ! C'est impossible, aucun hybride ne peut se transformer complètement en l'animal qui l'habitait contra-t-il. Et pourtant, cette odeur, cette forme...

Le bruit d'une porte qui glisse le fit relever la tête et Aomine sourit, alors qu'un fantôme bien connu s'avançait vers lui, vêtu lui aussi de l'habit traditionnel japonais :

« Aomine-kun, je vois que tu es réveillé.

\- Tetsu ! Content de te revoir, qu'est-ce...commença-t-il »

Un coup porté dans ses côtes, le fit taire et il se plia en deux, grognant sous la douleur :

« Merde, Tetsu ! Ça fait mal ! Je n''ai pas été sauvé d'un arriéré pour me faire frapper à nouveau !

\- C'est ta punition pour nous avoir autant inquiété, Aomine-kun, déclara le fantôme un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci de me prévenir, marmonna le bleuté, j'espère que les autres seront moins violents.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, Aomine-kun... D'ailleurs à ce propos, Akashi-kun veut te voir : il savait que tu serais debout.»

Aomine hésita, lançant un regard vers le tigre encore endormi. Son ami, ayant perçu son hésitation, le rassura, une note amusée perceptible dans sa voix :

« Tu peux laisser Kagami-kun dormir, Aomine-kun. Il est resté près de toi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que tu n'étais plus en danger et encore : il a fallu user de patience pour qu'il nous laisse te toucher, que ce soit pour te soigner ou te laver. Tu as un compagnon vraiment protecteur, Aomine-kun... »

Le blessé écarquilla les yeux, surpris : ce tigre était vraiment Kagami ? Puis les paroles du cyan le frappèrent et il senti ses joues le chauffer désagréablement. Un léger rire à sa droite, lui fit réaliser que Kuroko avait vu sa réaction et s'en amusait visiblement. Il croisa les bras, faisant mine d'être vexé mais alors qu'il suivait son ami vers le reste de la Génération des Miracles, un léger sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Vêtu d'un magnifique kimono noir brodé d'or, Akashi Seijurou se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant le seul survivant du massacre de la nuit dernière. Derrière lui, la Génération des Miracles et leurs compagnons dévisageaient avec fureur et dégoût, celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à l'un des leurs. Ce dernier, malgré, une hideuse plaie sur la gorge, continuait de sourire comme un dément, peu préoccupé d'être en plein territoire ennemi.

«Yamaguchi Kasushi, vous avez osé défier l'empire des Akiashi , kidnapper, séquestrer et torturer un de mes semblables tout ceci au nom de cette hérésie « d'êtres parfaits »... Soyez sûr que vous ne reverrez plus jamais la lumière de l'aube, cette nuit. »

Le condamné à mort éclat de rire, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Aomine frémit, un frisson désagréable lui parcourant la nuque. Gloussant comme un fou, l'homme parla finalement :

« Pauvres idiots ! Vous croyez vraiment être débarrassé de moi ? Mais ça viens tout juste de commencer ! Je ne suis pas le seul à penser de cette manière : de plus en plus de personnes apprennent votre existence et rejoignent nos rangs ! Parce que vous êtes des êtres infâmes et inhumains ! Des monstres qui..»

Il ne put terminer : sa gorge fut transpercée par une paire de ciseaux tranchants et il s'écroula, le sang s'écoulant de sa gorge, tachant le bois ciré. Akashi, le regard brûlant de rage, se rapprocha de la dépouille, arracha d'un coup sec les ciseaux et appela les serviteurs pour qu'ils nettoient le sol et fassent disparaître le cadavre. Tout ceci s'était passé dans le plus grand silence. Chacun était mal à l'aise de façon plus ou moins prononcée...Car même si cet homme méritait la mort, les jeunes gens n'avaient pas du tout prévu que l'empereur -et le concerné en premier- perde son sang-froid et tue le ravisseur d'Aomine.

Takao broyait littéralement la main de Midorima qui pour une fois ne s'en plaignit pas et resserra même sa prise autour des doigts de son amant. Murasakibara regardait ses chips d'un air dégoûté tandis qu'Himuro, à ses côtés, était plus que pâle. Kise avait enlacé Kuroko, ne supportant pas l'odeur du sang, tandis que son compagnon s'appuyait sur la présence rassurante du blond. Momoi, elle, tremblait de tous ses membres et avait une main sur la bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes. Curieusement, Furihata était le plus calme de tous, puisqu'il embrassait tendrement le visage du capitaine de Rakuzan qui, lui, posait des yeux hagards et perdus sur son petit ami. Petit à petit l'atmosphère se détendit et chacun reprit ses esprits.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, cette fois-ci rempli de gêne. Personne n'osait se regardait dans les yeux et l'ace de Touou commençait vraiment à trouver ça dérangeant lorsque l'un des murs en papier se déchira brusquement. Toutes âmes vivantes se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent Kagami, toujours dans sa forme de tigre, se diriger, visiblement mécontent au vu de ses oreilles et sa queue s'agitant furieusement, vers le jeune homme en kimono bleu. Qui ne put réagir lorsque le tigre lui sauta dessus, le faisant chuter sur le dos. À peine venait-il de toucher le sol, qu'une énorme langue râpeuse s'appliqua à lui lécher tout le visage, prenant bien soin à ne laisser aucun centimètre de peau.

Aomine commença à se débattre et cria, indigné ;

«Bakagami ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire? Ôte tes sales pattes de mon magnifique visage ! Arrête de me lécher, c'est dégoûtant ! Stop ! Stop ! Kagami !»

Le tigre arrêta enfin de maltraiter son visage et le jeune homme put se remettre debout avec quelques difficultés, puisque le tigre ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une seule semelle. Les autres regardaient avec ébahissement, l'ace de la génération des Miracles tenter d'arrêter les attaques d'un tigre énamouré. Kise fut le premier à craquer : lorsqu'il vit Aomine se faire à nouveau plaquer par Kagami pour se faire lécher de partout, il explosa de rire. Le rire de Kise était communicatif et tous les membres présents se mirent à le rejoindre à leur tour. Seul Akashi et Kuroko gardaient un semblant de calme, malgré l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur leurs lèvres. De son côté, le bleuté était indigné :

«Oy ! Arrêtez de rire et venez m'aider ! »

Il fut royalement ignoré et le jeune homme se retint de ne pas hurler.

* * *

Il flottait dans le noir, seulement entouré par les battements de son cœur. Bizarrement, Kagami, n'avait pas peur, non. En effet, qui pourrait avoir peur dans sa propre tête? Pas le joueur de Seirin en tout cas. Après avoir perdu le contrôle face au tigre, il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit, sans savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Pendant un moment, il ne fit rien, ne pensa à rien, ne sachant pas bien où il se trouvait. Puis la curiosité reprit le dessus et il souhaita voir ce qui se passait en dehors des limites de son esprit.

Son vœu se matérialisa par une fenêtre de lumière et en la traversant , Kagami s'aperçut qu'il pouvait voir le monde extérieur mais aussi lui ! Enfin son corps. Et ce qu'il découvrit, le laissa pantois : il s'était transformé en tigre ! Le puissant animal avait attaqué et blessé grièvement l'agresseur d'Aomine, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer. Ainsi, il assista au rapatriement du basané dans l'une des résidences secondaires d'Akashi, remarquant combien le tigre était protecteur et ne quittait pas d'une semelle l'ace.

C'est alors que les pensées du tigre avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle lui revinrent à l'esprit : «Son compagnon » oui quelque chose comme ça, mais alors pourquoi son animal avait pu croire que le lycéen était son... La réalisation le frappa avec la délicatesse d'une charge de rhinocéros en rut. Lentement il perdit toute couleur et son âme commença lentement à s'échapper de lui...

Un gémissement de douleur le fit baisser la tête et il aperçut Aomine, encore évanoui, étendu dans un futon, manifestement en proie à un cauchemar. Kagami sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette vue, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit (même s'il ne pouvait visiblement rien faire), le tigre se chargea du jeune homme. Lentement, précautionneusement, l'animal s'étendit tout contre le bleuté, fourra son museau dans les cheveux de l'ace et se mit à ronronner paisiblement.

La réaction du blessé ne se fit pas attendre : ses gémissements cessèrent, sa queue et ses oreilles apparurent et il se blottit contre le corps puissant, les traits enfin détendus. Face à cette vision, le rouge sentit son cœur louper un battement : Aomine était magnifique ainsi, le visage tranquille, apaisé. « Il ressemble à un ange » se dit-il. « Il ressemblait plutôt à un démon sexy avant, mais là...» .Aussitôt, il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de la soudaine chaleur de ses joues. _Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde_ !

«Je veux mourir...» désespéra-t-il, accroupi, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Putain, il était l'homme le plus malchanceux de la Terre ! Son compagnon était le mec le plus arrogant, pervers, obsédé de poitrine qu'il avait jamais connu ! Mais le pire, le pire : c'est qu'il ait réalisé qu'il avait un faible pour cet idiot avant même que toute cette histoire de dingue ne commence ! Et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, comme le Bakagami qu'il était ! Il recommença à désespérer sur son idiotie et sur le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui avec un malin plaisir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kagami releva enfin la tête de son refuge, posa le menton sur son bras et essaya d'éclaircir ses pensées. S'il en avait compris la réaction quelque peu violente de son animal, Aomine était son compagnon. Mais par compagnon qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là, déjà ? L'hybride se souvint alors des explications qu'on lui avait données lorsqu'il avait découvert sa nature : leur partenaire ne leur était révélé que lorsque l'un des deux avait ses chaleurs. Ils étaient la seule et unique personne avec qui ils partageraient leur vie. Après, les informations étaient moins précises : d'après Kuroko, lorsqu'un hybride avait trouvé son compagnon, il serait pris par l'irrépressible envie de marquer son congénère, même en dehors de l'œstrus. Car tant que le lien n'était pas définitivement formé, il ne pourrait pas correctement se reproduire. Et par « marquage », le cyan entendait par-là, le sexe.

Il devra donc passer par cette étape avec le jeune homme... A cette idée, il fut heureux de ne pas posséder de corps pour l'instant car sinon, celui-ci aurait fait « oki doki » sans problème. Kagami soupira : même s'il possédait maintenant les informations principales, de nombreuses zones d'ombre restaient encore à éclaircir. C'était quoi par exemple cette histoire de reproduction ? Et est-ce que Aomine savait qu'il était son compagnon ? Si oui, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Et s'il n'était pas au courant, comment diable pouvait-il lui dire ?

Ce qui était bien avec son esprit c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, aussi Kagami passa toute la nuit et la matinée à se questionner sur le problème « Aomine est mon compagnon». Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement dans la pièce qu'il s'aperçut que le sujet principal de ses problèmes s'était levé et regardait sa forme animale dormir avec intérêt. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Kuroko et l'hybride rit lorsque son ombre donna un coup au lycéen : c'est vrai qu'il l'avait mérité celle-là ! C'est alors que l'ace de la Génération des Miracles, après avoir été convoqué par Akashi, hésita visiblement sur le fait de laisser sa forme animale dormir ou de la réveiller. Et son coéquipier ne le loupa pas :

« Tu peux laisser Kagami-kun dormir, Aomine-kun. Il est resté près de toi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que tu n'étais plus en danger et encore : il a fallu user de patience pour qu'il nous laisse te toucher, que ce soit pour te soigner ou te laver. Tu as un **compagnon** vraiment protecteur, Aomine-kun... »

QUOIIII ? C-comment Kuroko savait qu'il était le compagnon d'Aomine ? Et pourquoi Aomine n'avait pas l'air si surpris que ça ? Et -_ohputaindebordeldemerde_\- POURQUOI IL AVAIT L'IMPRESSION QUE CET IDIOT ROUGISSAIT ?

L'esprit de Kagami tournait de nouveau à plein régime et alors qu'il voyait les deux jeunes gens disparaître de l'autre côté de la pièce (visiblement il ne pouvait pas se déplacer individuellement ), le rouge hésitait entre se frapper la tête contre un mur et...se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il n'y comprenait plus rien ! « Je sens que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec cet abruti » marmonna-t-il. Encore il faudrait savoir quand il pourrait réintégrer son corps !

* * *

Aomine regardait le tigre près de lui, lorsqu'une question lui traversa la tête : comment diable Kagami était devenu comme ceci ? Il se tourna vers Akashi :

«Oï Akashi ! Comment Bakagami s'est-il transformé complètement en son animal ? Je croyais que c'était impossible.

\- Je croyais aussi, Daiki, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tetsuya m'a proposé une hypothèse intéressante aussi je vais lui laisser l'honneur de nous expliquer à tous.»

Kuroko prit une gorgée de son milk-shake à la vanille et hocha la tête. Tout en continuant de siroter la boisson que lui avait apportée un serviteur d' Akashi, le jeune fantôme commença à expliquer, sous les oreilles attentives de la Génération des Miracles et de leurs compagnons (et celles de Kagami) :

« Je me suis rappelé d'une conversation entre Kagami-kun et moi, pendant le déjeuner : il m'avait demandé si les hybrides pouvaient se transformer à 100 % en leur animal. Je lui avais bien sûr dit que c'était impossible, même si certains hybrides arrivent à avoir d'autres caractéristiques physiques sous le coup d'émotions assez fortes...»

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, reprit une gorgée de son milk-shake et après un moment de réflexion continua ;

«Selon Akashi-kun, Kagami était en chaleur pendant le raid : sa température corporelle était très élevée, et il était devenu hypersensible au niveau de l'odorat...C'est dans cet état que lui et Akashi-kun ont aperçu Aomine-kun et son kidnappeur dans les geôles. À ce moment-là, Aomine-kun était grièvement blessé et Yamaguchi allait le tuer.

Ma théorie est que l'animal de Kagami-kun a reconnu Aomine-kun comme son compagnon, mais que la poussée de désir s'est estompé presque immédiatement sous la colère et la rage. Et le tigre, en voyant le partenaire qu'il venait à peine de trouver se faire menacer de mort, a pris le contrôle de Kagami et s'est transformé pour protéger Aomine-kun...»

Un ange aux cheveux arc-en-ciel passa, suivi par une horde de licornes de la même couleur. Et quand enfin l'étrange escorte s'en alla , Kise eut une remarque très pertinente :

« Ça veut dire que Kagamicchi est le compagnon d'Aominecchi ?»

Tous se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers le pauvre concerné qui eut la décence de rougir légèrement et de détourner les yeux. Tous, sauf Kuroko sentirent leur mâchoire appelée par la force de la gravité :

« QUOIIII ? DAI-CHAN/AOMINECCHI/AOMINE(fois 4)/MINECHIN ?

\- Mais en quoi ça vous choques tant que Kagami soit mon compagnon ? S'énerva le bleuté.

\- Ben Dai-chan, c'est que Kagami est...et que tu es...

\- Je suis quoi Satsuki ? menaça le jeune homme .

\- Ce que veut dire Momoi, Aomine-kun, c'est que nous avons peur de la réaction de Kagami-kun lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il est couplé avec toi, déclara Kuroko

\- A ton avis pourquoi je n'ai rien dit lorsque je l'ai découvert ? explosa le basané, Est-ce que tu peux me le dire, hein Tetsu ?

Kagami regardait avec surprise son compagnon péter littéralement les plombs : ses oreilles et sa queue avaient surgi brusquement et tout le monde avait reculé, surpris devant la violence de la réponse. Aomine continua de parler, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son ancienne ombre :

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est facile de cacher qu'on est lié pour l'éternité à la personne qu'on désire le plus au monde ? Qui ne nous considère que comme un rival, au mieux comme un ami !? Merde Tetsu, moi aussi j'ai la trouille, plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce ! Je suis même pas capable de lui dire en face ! Je suis un lâche, une putain de femmelette ! »

Après cette tirade enflammée, il s'écroula ; son corps encore trop faible pour soutenir toutes ces émotions. Aussitôt, le tigre s'élança à ses côtés et émit un son plaintif, inquiet de voir son compagnon aussi mal en point. Au-dessus de toute cette agitation, Kagami regardait avec des yeux ébahis l'adolescent qui avait ouvert son coeur devant toute cette assemblée. Petit à petit, son regard s'adoucit et il regarda avec tendresse Aomine. Ce dernier, s'était endormi à même le sol se foutant complètement du fait qu'il était avec la Génération des Miracles. À ses côtés, le tigre grondait et menaçait tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de son compagnon.

En regardant le tigre montrer les dents, le jeune homme se pencha à nouveau sur son principal problème : quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin reprendre forme humaine ? Certes cette forme était puissante et classe et tout et tout mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la bête et il était obligé de regarder sans rien faire. D'autant plus qu'après la récente déclaration d'Aomine, il était plus qu'impatient de reprendre forme humaine pour...discuter de certaines choses avec le bleuté.

Lorsque Kuroko posa ce problème à Akashi, le rouge tendit l'oreille curieux de voir ce qu'il allait répondre :

« Mmh, visiblement Kagami ne s'est pas retransformé lorsqu'il était sûr que Daiki était sain et sauf, cela doit être autre chose... Shintarou sais-tu quand et combien de temps dure l'oestrus d'un tigre ?

\- Et bien selon mes informations, l'oestrus peut arriver durant n'importe quelle période de l'année et dure dix jours...»

Tout en disant cela, le superstitieux releva ses lunettes d'un air très sérieux.

« Je vois... cela va faire presque deux jours que Kagami est en tigre, et il s'est transformé alors qu'il était en chaleur depuis visiblement trois jours... L'hypothèse la plus probable serait qu'il redevienne humain dans cinq jours.

\- Cinq jours ? s'écrièrent Takao et Momoi, tandis que les autres écarquillaient les yeux. »

Au-dessus d'eux, Kagami se retenait de tout casser : cinq jours à attendre ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il détestait son animal des fois !

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et Kagami n'en pouvait plus : sa frustration était à son comble et certaines scènes qui s'étaient déroulés n'aidaient en rien son envie de sauter sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était remis très vite de ses blessures et discutait sans aucune honte sur sa personne avec le tigre, sans même savoir que ladite personne écoutait tout à deux mètres en-haut. Et la panthère qui se baladait tranquillement avec des boxers pour simple vêtement ! C'était de la provocation pure et dure oui !

Akashi avait réussi à rassurer les parents d'Aomine et les avait convaincu de le laisser se reposer pendant une semaine dans l'une de ses résidences secondaires à Tokyo. Midorima, Takao, Himuro, Musarakibara, Akashi, Furihata, Kuroko, Kise et Momoi étaient retourné dans leurs lycées respectifs tandis que Kagami s'était fait porter pâle et restait chez lui pour cause de rhume carabiné. Ainsi, ils étaient seuls depuis près de quatre jours et Dieu sait qu'Aomine s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. La grande maison était silencieuse et vide, il ne pouvait pas encore jouer au basket et la présence du tigre bien que réconfortante ne valait pas celle du rouge. Vivement que Kagami revienne à la normale ! Ses one-on-one et sa présence lui manquaient horriblement.

Alors que le soleil se couchait dans le ciel et que le tigre se prélassait dans le jardin, le bleuté se dit qu'une petite douche ne lui fairait pas de mal et calmerait les pulsions qui commençaient à revenir, maintenant que son corps allait beaucoup mieux.

Kagami profitait du magnifique coucher de soleil lorsqu'un bruit le fit tourner la tête et réveilla l'animal en dessous de lui. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'Aomine se tenait près de l'entrée mais un léger détail le fit quelque peu perdre la tête. En effet la vision d'un Adonis brun, presque nu dont la simple serviette enroulée autour des hanches ne laissait que très peu d'imagination avait de quoi faire tourner la tête. C'en fut trop pour lui et sa pauvre libido: la frustration trop longtemps contenue explosa et l'hybride sentit un voile noir lui tomber sur les yeux.

Aomine sentit sa bouche tomber vers le bas en une mimique ridicule : à la place du tigre qui se trouvait devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme trop connu pour être inconnu, avançant vers lui, un sourire de prédateur gravé sur ses lèvres. La panthère à l'intérieur de lui, miaula d'anticipation : à n'en pas douter, il allait être le repas du joueur de Seirin. Pensée qui se confirma lorsque le rouge le saisit par la tête et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

* * *

**Fini ! Chapitre un peu plus court sans presque aucun action, mais il était important pour faire le point etc...**

**Oui je sais j'ai dit que les personnages ne se sautaient pas dessu et c'est vrai ! J'ai juste voulu vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui allait irrémédiablement se passer.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir par commentaire ou MP. Pareilles pour les remarques sur les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire ^^.**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite, ben elle arrivera bientôt, sûrement avant la fin des vacances et ce sera bien sûr une partie d'échecs furieuse entre les deux protagonistes. **

**Pour les questions que voici : **

**Voulez-vous que cette idée de reproduction soit un peu plus creusée ou que ça reste un moyen valable pour les jeunes hommes de se sauter dessus ?**

**Est-ce que vous voudriez que quelqu'un comme ce Yamaguchi Kasushi viennent foutre la merde une nouvelle fois ? Ou le pauvre Aomine blessé vous a suffisamment refroidi ?**

**Est-ce que vous voulez qu'un des couples de cette histoire soit un peu plus mis en avant ? Si oui le(s)quel(s) ?**

**Et le plus important : qui dominera durant leur ébats ? Kagami ou Aomine ? Ou les deux à tour de rôle :3 ?**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre (qui ne sera pas le dernier ça c'est sûr)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ?**

**Et voici le chapitre tant attendu, bande de pervers(e)s ! Je suis tellement embarrassée d'avoir écrit un truc pareil ! **

**Pour les questions numéro 1 et 4 dans le dernier chapitre et bien en voici les réponses tant attendues ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas ! **

**Allez encore un peu de bla bla de l'auteur et des droits et bonne lecture : **

**Auteur ; le premier qui dit que cette histoire est de lui/elle, je le décapite, je le noie, je l'asphyxie, je l'empoisonne, je le brûle, je le castre, je lui arrache les ovaires à la petite cuillère, bref, il/elle souffrira...**

**Disclaimer : Toujours et encore l'immense Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**PS : cette version a été corrigée avec l'aide de Y. Yorozuya Merci à toi !**

* * *

CHAPITRE V

Aomine avait imaginé de toutes les façons possibles son premier baiser avec Kagami : tendre, hésitant, raté, ou même un simple effleurement des lèvres. Bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même : extrêmement désordonné, chaud et dominant mais surtout, surtout, diablement _excitant_. Son compagnon l'avait complètement pris par surprise et ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour en prendre l'avantage. La poigne se raffermit encore plus sur ses cheveux tandis que l'autre main se posait sur sa nuque, l'incitant à changer l'angle de leur échange. L'odeur cannelée combinée à la chaleur bouillonnante du corps pressé contre le sien, lui faisait peu à peu perdre la tête.

De son côté, le jeune agresseur était dicté par ses instincts les plus primaux et son tigre à l'intérieur de lui. Même s'il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, sa période de chaleur n'était pas tout à fait terminée et sa panthère lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ? Détourner le regard et ne rien faire ? Tout en sachant que son compagnon n'était pas contre une relation avec lui ? Kagami avait juste écouté ses instincts, son corps et son âme et s'était jeté sur le bleuté en face de lui. Et ne le regrettait aucunement, malgré le manque de réponse évidente de l'autre côté. Bon, il l'avait un peu pris par surprise et lui violant d'office la bouche, mais la saveur et la chaleur de cette étreinte faisaient s'évanouir ses maigres scrupules.

Soudainement, des canines tranchantes mordirent violemment sa langue et sous la douleur, le tigre se dégagea brusquement en feulant. Aomine le fixait, une lueur sombre dans le regard, un rictus sauvage imprimé sur ses lèvres. Sans le quitter du regard, le basané lécha lentement le sang qui s'était déposé sur sa bouche. Devant cette vision,, le rouge sourit de façon animale : la panthère refusait de se soumettre ? Bien, ça allait pimenter un peu plus les choses. Un grondement sortit du fond de sa gorge et il agrippa une nouvelle fois la tête de son compagnon pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Cette fois-ci, l'ace de Touou répondit avec empressement et voracité : les langues se rencontrèrent, les canines mordirent la peau tendre et le sang coula, rendant l'échange encore plus merveilleux que le premier.

Le manque d'oxygène se fit malheureusement sentir et les deux hybrides se séparèrent, respirant bruyamment, à la moindre recherche d'air frais. Leurs odeurs respectives les frappèrent en plein visage, aggravant leur excitation. Kagami fut le premier à retrouver ses sens et décida d'accélérer un peu les choses : il renversa brusquement le jeune homme et le plaqua au sol, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Les oreilles du basané se plaquèrent et il feula sous la douleur, mécontent d'avoir été traité si brutalement. Sa panthère, elle, miaulait de contentement devant cette démonstration de force : le tigre n'était pas faible et pourrait le protéger en cas de danger. Kagami caressa gentiment la joue de son compagnon et descendit vers la gorge palpitante, inhalant avec délice :

« Putain, ton odeur est en train de me rendre fou... »

La voix, grave et visiblement affamée, fit bouillonner les cellules d'Aomine, lui faisant vite oublier sa douleur. Et la langue chaude et diablement stimulante qu'il sentit se poser sur sa pomme d'Adam, puis descendre sur son cou, n'arrangea rien. Tout son corps se crispa et il se mit à respirer par saccades. La bouche suçota gentiment sa clavicule avant de la mordiller et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Visiblement satisfait de sa réaction, le rouge continua ses administrations et ajouta ses mains à sa langue. Merde ! Kagami était partout : là où sa bouche ne traçait pas des rivières de feu, ses mains s'appliquaient à masser et à caresser de façon particulièrement vicieuses ses zones érogènes. La présence du tigre l'enveloppait tout entier, ne lui laissant aucune chance de renverser les rôles. Il était beaucoup trop impatient, trop sauvage, trop demandeur... Et Dieu que ça excitait le bleuté ! Sa serviette était tombée depuis longtemps et son érection se dressait dans toute sa glorieuse fierté, désirant plus que tout d'être touchée. La bête à l'intérieur, elle, lui hurlait d'arrêter de se battre, de se retourner sur le ventre et de lui montrer enfin sa soumission complète. « Pas tout de suite, pensa-t-il, autant s'amuser un peu avant. »

Sans prévenir, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la virilité dressée de son compagnon et se fit un devoir de soulager cette chair pulsante et quémandeuse. Kagami ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette vague de plaisir soudain, gémit bruyamment, renversant sa tête en arrière, la queue tigrée se balançant furieusement derrière lui. Sous la main talentueuse, il oublia quelque peu de s'occuper de sa panthère mais les doigts qui se mouvaient de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, juste comme il l'aimait, lui faisait perdre toute notion. Relevant la tête le rouge put très bien voir l'expression de pure satisfaction imprimée sur le beau visage d'Aomine, un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres, malgré le plaisir qui lui brouillait les yeux. Le joueur de Seirin retira vivement cette main qui lui procurait tant de plaisir et gronda en avertissement : c'était lui qui commandait leurs ébats pour cette fois-ci.

Il continua sur cette pensée et retourna la panthère sur le ventre. Gémissant d'anticipation, le basané releva les fesses, commandé par un instinct millénaire, son animal mais aussi par ses propres envies. Kagami ronronna de satisfaction devant la vision de son compagnon complètement soumis et obéissant. Sa peau brune luisait de sueur, ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient par intermittences, sa queue était relevée au maximum, dévoilant l'entrée encore inviolée et du pré-sperme coulait déjà de son sexe tendu. « Magnifique...» pensa-t-il. Il en aurait presque envie de profiter un peu plus cette pure image de débauche et de luxure et de ne rien faire, mais ses propres besoins le rappelèrent douloureusement à l'ordre. Aussi ne perdit-il pas de temps et inséra un doigt dans l'antre. Il ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt et entama des mouvements de ciseaux, préparant son compagnon comme il le pouvait. Aomine geignit piteusement : les doigts à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisaient un mal de chien mais cela ne stoppait en rien le feu contenu dans son bas-ventre et il se surprit lui-même à bouger des hanches, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Kagami, lui, comprit enfin lorsque l'un de ses doigts effleura une boule de nerfs, déclenchant une réaction immédiate chez son compagnon. Ce dernier miaula de pur bonheur et ondula des hanches, rencontrant avec ferveur les doigts qui touchaient ce point sensible. Le tigre déglutit difficilement : il n'allait plus très longtemps tenir, si le bleuté continuait à ...

« T-Taiga...Mmnaaah ! »

Alors ça, c'était pas fair-play ! Comment pouvait-il résister alors que son compagnon avait tourné la tête et le regardait droit dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte et les prunelles assombries, gémissant son prénom sans aucune honte ? Définitivement, non ! Il ne pouvait pas résister : il retira ses doigts faisant feuler de colère la panthère, pour les remplaçer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et de plus long.

Aomine sentit ses yeux le piquer, le plaisir rapidement remplacé par une douleur lancinante alors que le membre s'enfonçait en lui, le déchirant en deux. Malgré tout, il accueillit cette douleur avec plaisir, ses hanches suivant le mouvement de pénétration et sa queue s'enroulant autour de celle de Kagami, la serrant avec force. Enfin, lorsqu'il sentit que le rouge était complètement en lui ; le sentiment de plénitude surpassait celui de la douleur et il se mit à bouger, désirant ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir fulgurant qui l'avait frappé.

L'hybride au-dessus de lui grogna, tandis qu'Aomine se mettait à gémir. Et soudainement ils se mouvèrent ensemble, en symbiose, tandis que le tigre frappait durement sa prostate, encore et encore. Ses ongles, transformés en griffes se plantaient dans la peau tendre, l'ouvrant et faisant couler le sang. Mais le bleuté n'en avait cure : la main sur son érection, coulissant au même rythme que ses va-et-vient le poussaient bien au-delà de ses limites. Il répondit avec force aux coups puissants que donnait Kagami à l'intérieur de lui et l'échange devint de plus en plus sauvage, de plus en plus erratique. Plus l'orgasme approchait et plus Aomine se transformait en une forme gémissante et lascive, désirant plus que tout la réunion totale de leurs âmes et de leur corps :

« Ah ! T-Taigaannh...nyah !

\- Je sais ngh... putain ! »

Le jeune homme au-dessus en était au même stade : ses canines s'étaient allongées bien au-delà de la normale et l'envie de marquer son compagnon, de créer le lien, se faisait terriblement sentir. Et alors que l'orgasme le frappait de plein fouet, le traversant avec la puissance d'un train lancé à toute vitesse, Kagami se pencha vers le cou luisant de sueur et laissa ses canines percer la chair tendre, mordant avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.

Le souffle coupé, la bouche d'Aomine s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux, submergé par une vague de plaisir qui le dévasta de la tête aux pieds. Il se cambra, agrippa les cheveux carmins avec ses deux mains et serra de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il se libérait dans la main de l'hybride. Enfin tous les deux s'écroulèrent sur le sol et le rouge se retira doucement du joueur. Et alors qu'ils revenaient doucement du septième ciel, des sensations envahirent soudainement la panthère : de la joie rayonnante, le pur contentement mais aussi une grande fatigue et un soupçon de peur. Il reconnut ces sentiments comme étant ceux de Kagami et sourit paresseusement, son esprit encore embrumé : ainsi il ressentait les émotions de Kagami maintenant ? Interéssant, trèèèèès interéssant même. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas pu marquer le jeune homme et que celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas partager ses émotions à lui... Bah tant pis, il le ferait dès qu'il se serait reposé un peu. Avant ça...

Aomine se rapprocha de son compagnon et laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse du tigre, alors qu'il entremêlait leurs jambes en ronronnant. L'Américain répondit immédiatement à l'étreinte et enroula ses bras autour du corps près de lui, de manière protectrice et se mit à ronronner à son tour. C'est de cette manière qu'ils s'endormirent, complètement épuisés alors que la lune éclairait d'une lumière pâle leurs deux corps enlacés.

* * *

Derrière les murs de papier, une jeune servante regardait le repas pour l'invité d'Akashi qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper avec des yeux absents... Tout aussi mécaniquement, elle ramassa les bols et nettoya le désordre puis s'éloigna, son âme s'échappant lentement de son corps.

* * *

Lorsque Kagami ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent doucement à l'esprit : Aomine...compagnon...chaleur...sexe...marque...puis plus rien. Il rougit légèrement : Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi il avait sauté sur Aomine sans aucune autre forme de procès ? Bon d'accord, la panthère y avait pris plus que du plaisir s'il en croyait sa mémoire mais quand même... Et le...Un mouvement en dessous de lui le stoppa dans ses réflexions et il baissa la tête, se demandant que diable tenait-il dans ses bras lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez devant une chevelure bleu nuit surmontée de deux oreilles rondes en fourrure noir. Bien sûr, Aomine, qui d'autre ?

Se dégageant légèrement, le jeune homme put observer à loisir son compagnon, encore endormi. La respiration tranquille et profonde, les traits relâchés, la panthère ne semblait pas se rendre compte du puissant effet qu'elle produisait chez Kagami. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il gratta derrière les oreilles du bleuté et qu'il reçut en retour un gémissement appréciateur, ce fut assez difficile pour lui de ne pas sauter sur lui. Merde ! Il devait être complètement lié à lui, non ? Alors pourquoi voulait-il lui sauter à nouveau dessus, à peine réveillé ? Le plus inquiétant dans tout ça, était que le tigre à l'intérieur de lui, ne semblait pas d'humeur : tendu, il tournait en rond, cherchant quelque chose qui lui manquait. Quelque chose qui lui manquait... Mais quoi ?

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop, Bakagami.

Uh ?...»

Baissant les yeux, l'hybride se perdit dans deux prunelles de couleur bleue qui le fixaient avec amusement, sans aucune trace de sommeil.

« Eeeh ? A-Aomine ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Évidemment idiot, je suis pas Kyuubi !

\- M-mais je croyais que tu étais endor...

\- Endormi ? Désolé pour toi mais je me suis réveillé un peu avant toi. Et puisque tu semblais si captivé par ma personne, j'ai voulu en profiter. Mais je ne te savais pas si pervers, vraiment...

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, choqué : comment ?... :

« Comment j'ai su ça alors que je ne te voyais pas ? C'est simple : je ressens tes émotions, maintenant » annonça de but en blanc le jeune homme.

Bon, il manquait vraiment de tact, mais il n'aimait pas se faire chier à expliquer avec de longues explications. Il laissa le jeune homme digérer cette information et se releva à moitié, s'asseyant avec précaution. Lentement, il s'étira, grimaçant de douleur alors que sa peau affichait clairement les morsures, les griffures et les suçons, malgré sa couleur sombre. Il y était vraiment pas allé de main morte ! Et la douleur dans son arrière-train se faisait vraiment ressentir, maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans les bras de son compagnon. Compagnon qui continuait toujours de cogiter, au vu de ses sourcils froncés et de ses lèvres formant une mince ligne, les bras croisés alors qu'il regardait le plafond. Et la sourde inquiétude qu'Aomine ressentait par le biais du lien, confirmait ses soupçons. Il ne savait donc pas que chacun devait mordre l'autre pour que le lien soit complet ? Mais qu'est-ce que Tetsu lui avait appris, enfin ?

Soupirant, le bleuté décida de remuer un peu les choses : il grimpa rapidement sur le jeune homme allongé et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, un rictus à ses lèvres devant les yeux remplis de surprise de son tigre. Se penchant lentement, il laissa leurs peaux s'effleurer, souriant encore plus en sentant le frisson du jeune homme :

« Mais on va arranger tout ça, ne t'inquiètes pas...

\- Que ...»

L'ace de Touou ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer quoique se soit et l'embrassa férocement, immédiatement suivi par Kagami. L'échange était toujours aussi désireux, impatient et animal que le premier, mais ça leur allait très bien à tous les deux. Chacun essayait de dominer l'autre et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le bleuté gagnait la bataille acharnée en découvrant un point extrêmement sensible chez le rouge. Il sourit victorieusement et s'acharna à pincer et caresser les tétons du jeune homme qui se tordait sous lui alors qu'il embrassait sauvagement son amant, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer. C'était à son tour de rendre le tigre obéissant et demandeur... Ça n'allait pas être si difficilement réalisable : l'animal à l'intérieur du jeune homme devait lui hurler de se soumettre pour pouvoir compléter le lien.

Ça pour hurler, le tigre hurlait. Il rugissait de toutes ses forces oui ! Kagami refréna difficilement l'envie de relever les jambes et de lui offrir son bassin en signe de soumission. Il était hors de question qu'il se soumette aussi facilement ! Question de fierté masculine, même si celle-ci se trouvait fortement diminuée sous la langue talentueuse, le corps chaud sur lui et les mains tentatrices qui glissaient sur sa peau. Merde ! Il était trop sensible et ce bâtard en prenait l'avantage. Il gémit alors que des dents s'amusaient à mordiller l'un de ses bouts de chairs roses érigé sur sa poitrine, une décharge électrique descendant directement dans son bas-ventre bouillonnant. Et ce fut pire lorsque le salopard ajouta sa langue, doublant la sensation de plaisir. Après avoir passé un petit moment à jouer avec ses tétons, Aomine sembla s'en lasser et les délaissa, au plus grand malheur de Kagami. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester et lui sommer de retourner à sa tâche, sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge : les yeux ancrés dans les siens, le basané descendait lentement, trop lentement à son goût vers une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un souffle chaud s'échoua sur sa verge douloureuse que le jeune homme comprit – un peu trop tard- l'objectif en tête du bleuté :

« A-aominaaaaaaah ! »

La sensation d'un muscle chaud et humide qui léchait doucement le haut de son sexe, le coupa (encore une fois) dans sa faible protestation et il laissa un gémissement, proche du cri s'échapper de sa gorge, alors qu'il se sentait petit à petit englouti dans cette caverne du paradis. Il s'agrippa désespérément au premier truc qui lui vint sous les mains à savoir les cheveux bleus en dessous de lui. Le propriétaire de ces cheveux grogna pour la forme et les tremblements dans sa gorge qui en suivirent, se répercutèrent sur la hampe de chair, faisant crier le rouge. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_, le mot résonnait dans sa tête et dans sa bouche comme une batterie puissante et inlassable. La pression dans son ventre s'intensifia et il se sentit partir mais Aomine s'arrêta brusquement et sortit vivement sa bouche avec un "pop" des plus obscènes avant qu'il ne puisse se libérer. Le rugissement de pure frustration qu'il laissa sortir, fit sourire la panthère qui présenta ses doigts devant les lèvres meurtries et gronda, son aura étouffant le corps tout entier du tigre :

« Lèche. »

Kagami regarda les doigts tendus effleurer ses lèvres et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la raison de leur présence. Mais bizarrement, il se sentait plus excité qu'effrayé et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il commença à lécher les phalanges offertes, enroulant sa langue autour de ces appendices sans quitter des yeux le bleuté. Le regard sombre et dangereux qu'il reçut en retour lui envoya des frissons d'anticipation dans tout son être. Soudain les doigts se retirèrent et il sentit l'un d'eux pénétrer son entrée vierge. Il se dandina, gêné par cette sensation d'inconfort et grimaça franchement lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier ; ça faisait vraiment mal ! Et pourtant Aomine s'y prenait beaucoup plus précautionneusement que lui... Un léger sentiment de culpabilité le traversa, bien vite balayé par une vague de plaisir fulgurant, arquant son corps tel un arc bandé à l'extrême :

« Aaaah~ ?!

\- Bingo, rit doucement son partenaire »

Ses doigts effleurèrent à nouveau cet endroit et Kagami ne sentit même pas l'ajout du troisième doigt, submergé par le plaisir et l'excitation qu'il avait. Alors qu'il allait enfin atteindre la délivrance tant attendue, les doigts se retirèrent le laissant pour la deuxième fois consécutive, frustré et énervé. Un rire amusé résonna près de lui et il feula, pas amusé du tout :

« Ahomineee, à quoi tu joues, putain ?

\- Au même jeu que tu jouais il y a quelques heures, Ba-ka-ga-mi ! Chantonna la panthère avant de se mettre à l'embrasser . »

Le rouge le mordit violemment en réponse, et alors que son compagnon reculait sous la surprise, il lui agrippa la tête et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent, grondant :

« Baise-moi tout de suite avant que je ne le fasse moi-même ! »

Aomine cligna des yeux surpris, mais se ressaisit bien vite : il écarta les cuisses de son amant et le pénétra d'un coup, mordant sa lèvre et se retenant de pilonner de suite le corps chaud et serré qui comprimait délicieusement son sexe. Mais le tigre aimait beaucoup passer outre à ses bonnes intentions puisqu'il se mit sans attendre à onduler des hanches, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et gémissant comme un damné :

« Aaanh! Dai-kiii !

\- Ngh...»

À l'entente de son prénom, il perdit complètement les pédales : il entremêla ses doigts et ceux de Kagami et le prit durement. Ses va-et-vient puissants et rapides touchaient avec précision la prostate du jeune homme sous lui, le rendant balbutiant gémissant à souhait. Du côté du soumis, ce dernier n'en pouvait plus : trop de plaisir, trop de simulation, trop de frustration..._trop_. S'agrippant aux épaules puissantes de son compagnon, le visage enfoui dans la clavicule de ce dernier et aucune pensée cohérente à l'esprit, il se sentait irrémédiablement atteindre le point de non-retour. Poussant un gémissement à faire bander un mort, il se resserra autour de cette chair qui entrait et sortait en lui :

« Aaaah !...»

Lorsqu'il sentit Kagami atteindre l'orgasme par le biais du lien, il laissa ses instincts l'emporter : avec un rugissement puissant, il laissa ses canines transpercer la peau dorée sous lui et la jouissance l'envahir avec une incroyable force. Et avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter par les limbes de l'inconscience, il sentit son animal et celui de son compagnon ronronner de pur bonheur, enfin réunis.

* * *

**Finiiii~**

**Putain que c'est chaud ! C'était le plus long lemon qui m'était donné de faire et merde, je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris !**

**Bon, les deux félins le feront visiblement à tour de rôle ( comme ça tout le monde sera content) et le prochain chapitre contiendra une tout autre action, je le promets ! Les couples secondaires seront bientôt mis en valeur, je vous le promets ! **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, j'accueillerai les remarques (et les pavés pour certains ;) ) avec plaisir ! **

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! **

**Un gros merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir que vous avez apprécié le lemon entre nos deux félins. Il y'en aura d'autres ça c'est sûr et pas que du AoKaga (après vous verrez bien lesquels) ! **

**Petites mises au point entre le couple BakaAho et un Kuroko de plus en plus machiavélique !**

**Le ton sera léger pendant un chapitre ou deux de plus, mais je vous promets que ça va se corser bientôt pour nos petits hybrides, fu fu fu.**

**Encore un peu de blabla et vous pourrez enfin lire : **

**Auteur : moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent uniquement au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

_**Mots en Italique et en gras : Anglais**_

_Mots enItalique : passé._

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

« Tu- espèce de... DE BAKAGAMI ! » hurla une coach démoniaque bien connue.

Cette dernière se tenait devant un jeune homme tremblant de peur, malgré le fait qu'il mesurait bien une tête ou deux de plus qu'elle. Derrière lui, ses coéquipiers ne pipaient mot et plaignaient vraiment le pauvre rouge de s'être attiré les foudres de la jeune femme. Qui s'était mis à frapper violemment la tête de Kagami. Une longue série de coups et de cris de douleur plus tard, la jeune femme se détourna sans plus de cérémonie de la masse fumante et sanguinolente qu'était devenu l'ace de Seirin et aboya :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à rester là ? On s'échauffe...maintenant !

\- A-Aye ! » s'exclamèrent les adhérents du club de basket.

Riko se tourna alors vers le rouge et lui parla, les yeux lançant des éclairs:

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Kagami ! Après une semaine sans entraînement, tu peux être sûr que je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! »

Le concerné gémit de douleur et de désespoir mêlés, mais obtempéra tout de même et se releva, grimaçant de douleur. Il se mit à trottiner et grogna lorsqu'il vit son ombre sourire légèrement, visiblement amusée. Mais alors qu'il commençait à faire des passes avec Kuroko, une puissante vague de sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas le traversa brutalement : ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une panthère gronder dans son esprit, qu'il paniqua légèrement. Qu'est-ce que l'animal d'Aomine foutait dans sa tête ? Enfin, il se rappela qu'ils partageaient leurs émotions depuis avant-hier, suite à leur corps-à-corps sensuel... Et que le bleuté devait avoir ressenti que son compagnon avait été quelque peu été « malmené » par la coach de Seirin.

Il continua de faire des passes comme si de rien n'était mais son esprit surchauffait : visiblement, Aomine n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'il se faisait mal ou ressentait la douleur et était quelque peu possessif, s'il s'en remettait à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux derniers jours...

* * *

_Ce ne fut ni la lumière du soleil, ni un quelconque bruit mais bien une main qui massait doucement son cuir chevelu qui le réveilla. Les yeux toujours fermés, il soupira de contentement sous la douce sensation et la main se stoppa, visiblement hésitante. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans deux orbes de couleur bleue nuit et s'y noya complètement. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler : l'un la main dans la chevelure de l'autre, qui avait passé un bras autour des côtes se soulevant au même rythme que les siennes. Ils auraient pu continuer ce petit jeu pendant encore un moment, mais un bruit puissant résonna entre eux. _

_ Kagami regarda son ventre, qui protestait violemment et réclamait d'être rempli, posa les yeux sur Aomine et fit l'aller-retour entre les deux plusieurs fois. Aomine pouffa, faisant sursauter le jeune homme :_

_ « Quel bruit..._

_\- O-oï, protesta le rouge, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier, normal que j'ai faim et toi tu-_

_\- Es autant affamé que toi, coupa le bleuté, amusé »_

_ Son estomac gronda en réponse et après un moment de silence, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. La situation n'était pas en soi si drôle que ça, mais avec ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, leurs émotions étaient confuses et se mélangeaient joyeusement. Ils se calmèrent enfin et le bleuté se détacha de l'étreinte et se leva, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut que son tigre, appuyé sur ses mains, le dévorait des yeux sans aucune honte. _

_ « Ce que tu vois te plaît ? le taquina-t-il, joueur._

_\- J'avoue que je ne me plains pas, murmura son compagnon »_

_ La voix, dangereusement basse et rauque, lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps et le basané se retint de sauter sur le corps désirable et tout aussi nu de son compagnon. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la salle de bains, cassant l'échange visuel, les faisant tous deux gémir intérieurement de mécontentement. Mais la faim étant la plus forte, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors, habillés et lavés, devant une montagne de burgers qu'ils engloutirent avec appétit. _

_ « La servante avait vraiment une tête bizarre quand on l'a remerciée pour l'hospitalité, se rappela Kagami._

_\- Mmh, acquiesça vaguement Aomine, perdu dans ses pensées. »_

_ Le jeune homme avait fini depuis longtemps son déjeuner et regardait un point fixe sur le mur en face de lui, silencieux et immobile, les bras croisés. Kagami ne remarqua rien au début, trop occupé à remplir son estomac mais alors qu'il se sentait à peu près rempli, il sentit enfin la vague sourde et inquiète qui émanait de l'esprit de son compagnon. Visiblement, ce dernier était en pleine réflexion intense et ce n'était pas des idées agréables._

_ Curieux, il secoua la main devant les yeux d'Aomine :_

_ « Oï, Aomine !_

_\- Mmh ? marmonna le basané, enfin sorti de sa torpeur._

_\- À quoi tu penses ?_

_\- Qu'est- ce qui te dit que je pensais à quelque chose ? demanda Aomine, surpris._

_\- Le fait que tu fixes sans bouger je ne sais quoi derrière moi depuis près de dix minutes avec des yeux de poulpe mort. Et que je ressens tes émotions : quelque chose t'inquiète et je veux savoir quoi. »_

_ Le "poulpe mort" haussa un sourcil, déconcerté d'avoir été non seulement comparé à un céphalopode mais aussi d'avoir été percé à jour. Pas si pratique que ça le lien en fait, pensa-t-il : ils ne pouvaient absolument rien cacher l'un à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dévoiler ses pensées et ses craintes à Kagami, de peur de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Mais la mine déterminée sur le beau visage en face de lui ne l'aidait pas des masses à résister. Il soupira et expliqua, détournant les yeux vers la vitre : _

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ?_

_\- Hein ? Demanda le rouge, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu._

_\- Tch, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Bakagami ! _

_\- Me traites pas de Bakagami, Ahomine ! Rétorqua l'insulté._

_\- Alors ne te comportes pas comme un idiot ! »_

_ Aomine souffla d'exaspération et laissa sa tête frapper le rebord de la table, s'attirant un regard d'incompréhension de son compagnon par la même occasion. Kagami le faisait-il exprès ou est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi juste pour l'emmerder ? Si lui était sûr de à 100 % de ses sentiments, il ne connaissait pas ceux de l'hybride en face de lui . Et il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il ne savait absolument pas s'il devait le traiter comme un ami, un plan cul ou enfin comme un compagnon à part entière ! Un peu de fierté qu diable !_

_ Du côté de l'objet de ses pensées, ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir : de quoi voulait parler Aomine ? Et puis c'était quoi le "**qu'est-ce qu'on est main-"**...C'est alors que ça le frappa : _

_ Oh..._

_ Il déglutit péniblement, une légère rougeur aux joues et regarda l'hybride dont la tête était toujours face contre table. Qu'est-ce qu'il souhaitait réellement ? Bien que le fait qu'ils soient destinés l'un à l'autre, pesait lourd dans la balance, le jeune homme voulait que le bleuté accepte d'être un peu plus qu'un ami, sans être forcé. _

_Kagami avait complètement oublié la déclaration fiévreuse d'Aomine il y avait à peine une semaine et se triturait les méninges furieusement. Est-ce que ça le dérangeait d'être couplé à la panthère ? Certes, le jeune homme était arrogant, égoïste, pervers, flemmard comme pas deux et la cohabitation entre eux deux avait déjà été mise à rude épreuve mais...« Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça. » pensa-t-il._

_ « Quoi ? »_

_ Il baissa la tête vers le basané, qui avait finalement décollé sa tête du bois et le regardait avec curiosité, et demanda : _

_ «Quoi, quoi ?_

_\- Tu viens de dire un truc comme « Ça ne me dérange pas. », de quoi tu veux dire ? »_

_ Hein ? Aomine l'avait entendu ? Merde : il avait parlé à voix haute ! Quel idiot ! Il tenta de garder son calme et se leva sous le regard incompréhensif de l'Ace de Touou. Il évita son regard et se mit à se gratter la joue, mal à l'aise : _

_ « Ça ne me dérange pas d'être plus qu'un ami pour toi. Après c'est toi qui décide : ça peut avoir été un truc stupide comme ça peut devenir plu-Mph ! »_

_ Aomine s'était relevé d'un coup, l'avait chopé par le col et avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes, se fichant bien d'être dans un lieu public et que tout le monde les regardait. Il décolla sa bouche de celle de Kagami et, avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quelque chose, le prit par le bras et sortit rapidement du fast-food. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage mais il n'en avait cure. Il bifurqua vers une ruelle déserte et se retourna vers le rouge qui était complètement perdu par l'attitude du basketteur:_

_ « O-oï, Aomine! S'exlama le tigre alors que le bleuté l'enlaçait et enfouissait son nez dans son cou, qu'est-ce qui te pr-..._

_\- Tais-toi et profite du moment présent, Taiga. »_

_ Le susnommé ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester une nouvelle fois, mais une langue s'insinua entre ses dents et rencontra sa jumelle, tandis que des lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci, le joueur de Seirin réagit et répondit au baiser. Ce dernier était quelque peu différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés dernièrement : il était toujours aussi excitant et passionné mais il émanait une certaine douceur et une certaine tendresse dans cette étreinte... _

_ Aomine avait finalement fait son choix et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au tigre._

Il essaya d'ignorer la chaleur soudaine de ses joues et les battements précipités de son coeur : il avait un compagnon à calmer avant que ce dernier ne fasse une bourde. Il dribbla tranquillement et s'élança vers le panier, tandis que il laissait le tigre à l'intérieur de son esprit s'avancer vers l'animal sombre et puissant et se frotter contre lui en une mimique d'apaisement. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque la panthère arrêta de gronder et ferma les yeux de contentement avant de ronronner avec vigueur.

Il s'élança dans les airs, dunka puissamment et alors qu'il retombait sur ses pieds, il sentit que le félin était parti, visiblement satisfait de l'état de son compagnon. Les sentiments violents et inquiets avaient été remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud et rassurant ressemblant fortement à de l'a... Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit et ses joues tentèrent de recouvrir une couleur normale et non celle d'un homard trop cuit.

Derrière lui, un fantôme regardait le comportement amusant de son ami et l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvée, quant à la suite de la relation entre ses deux lumières s'évapora : ils se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls visiblement. C 'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa la tête et il sourit : il était temps qu'une petite réunion s'impose...

* * *

Kagami haussa les sourcils, déconcerté par la demande de Kuroko. Peu après l'entraînement, le cyan l'avait pris à part et lui avait soumis une requête qui le laissait perplexe :

« Tu veux que je vienne à une sorte de... de réunion ?

\- Exact, Kagami-kun. Takao-kun, Furihata-kun, Himuro-kun, Momoi-san ainsi que moi-même seraient ravis que tu viennes te joindre à nous.

\- Mais pourquoi vous vous réunissez ? Et puis qu'est-ce que Tastuya vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne le sauras que si tu viens, Kagami-kun.

Ah non ! C'était de la triche ! Le mystère que laissait (volontairement) le cyan sur cette rencontre, titillait la curiosité du rouge, qui se demandait bien en quoi cette... réunion avait de si important pour que même son frère de cœur se déplace d'Akita jusqu'à Tokyo ? Et pourquoi il n'y avait aucun de leur compagnon respectif ? Le plus petit n'avait pas cité le nom de Midorima, ni celui d'Akashi, d'Aomine, de Musarakibara et même pas celui de Kise ! Ils avaient aussi une réunion entre eux ou quoi ? Raaaah, il y comprenait plus rien !

Après une dizaine de minutes à avoir pesé le pour et le contre de cette proposition et à faire travailler son pauvre cerveau, le lycéen se tourna vers son ami, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota de sa position initiale, et grommela :

« Quand est-ce qu'ils viennent ?

\- Le week-end prochain, chez moi, à 14 heures, ne soit pas en retard, Kagami-kun. »

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme se détourna de sa lumière et partit comme si de rien n'était, laissant un tigre plus que perplexe.

* * *

« Bonjour Kagami-kun, tu es le dernier arrivé. Les autres sont dans le salon. »

Le jeune homme grommela un vague "bonjour" à son coéquipier et ami et se déchaussa avant de se diriger vers le bruit de ce qui semblait être une conversation animée. Il découvrit ses amis et Tatsuya en train de bavarder, assis autour de la table basse, un verre à la main. Son frère leva les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'enlaçant fraternellement, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

«_** Hey, Taiga ! It's been a long time that I've seen you ! ***_

_**\- You're kidding me ?! It was two weeks ago ! **_Rétorqua le rouge.

_**\- Aww but I missed my little brother so much...**_taquina le noiraud**_._**

_**\- S-Shut up Tastuya ! »**_

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment, oubliant quelque peu les autres personnes présentes, qui souriaient devant ce tableau touchant, bien qu'ils ne comprenait pas tout ce que les amis d'enfance se disaient. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Takao :

« C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais nous on est là aussi ! Et puis vous voulez pas retourner au japonais ?

Oh, désolé Takao, s'excusa Kagami, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, gêné d'avoir loupé Momoi, Takao et Furihata. »

Ces derniers sourirent, pas offensés pour un sou et saluèrent à leur tour le jeune homme qui s'installa entre Furihata et Kuroko. Kagami prenait de leurs nouvelles à chacun lorsque Takao posa les coudes sur les tables, joignit ses mains et regarda très sérieusement le tigre :

« Alors ? »

Le susnommé le regarda avec surprise, pas sûr de ce que voulait dire le faucon. La rose, qui se tenait à côté du jeune homme au regard perçant, s'interposa, une étincelle dans les yeux qui les rendaient curieusement brillants et étoilés :

« La relation entre Dai-chan et toi ? Est-ce que vous êtes enfin ensemble ? Vous vous êtes embrassé ? Comment tu as réussi à te transformer complètement ? Et qu'est-ce...»

Complètement perdu, le rouge écoutait vaguement Takao et Satsuki devenirent de plus en plus excités au fur et à mesure qu'ils posaient leurs questions à sens unique. Il aperçut alors le sourire légèrement maléfique de son ombre et comprit que le jeune homme avait TOUT prévu. Il grogna, mécontent de faire partie de cet interrogatoire : Kuroko n'était vraiment qu'un sale petit schtroumpf manipulateur !

Takao se roulait littéralement de rire par terre, se foutant bien du fait qu'il était complètement ridicule, mais les autres tentaient plutôt de réprimer les spasmes incontrôlables qui prenaient tout leur corps. En bref, c'était le vrai bazar dans le salon du sixième joueur fantôme. Le seul qui ne riait pas était Kagami, qui rugissait des insanités pour qu'"ils arrêtent de rigoler", ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier l'hilarité générale. Enfin, au bout de loooooongues minutes de souffrance mentale pour l'un et d'un très bon moment pour les autres, les adolescents se calmèrent.

« Uh uh uh je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie ! S'exclama Takao.

\- Tch, bouda Kagami, gonflant l'une de ses joues en une manière très peu mature.

\- Rooooh, boude pas Tigrou, reprit le faucon, C'était pas de ta faute si la...servante avait malencontreusement entendu tes ébats avec Aomine ! Gloussa le faucon.

\- Takaooooo, menaça le rouge, une aura pas du tout rassurante émanant de chacun de ses pores.

\- Ok, ok je me tais ! Mais t'es vraiment pas drôle »

C'est alors que Satsuki eut la merveilleuse idée de prendre la parole :

« Si je me rappelle bien, Takao, la période où tu as découvert que Midorima était ton compagnon, valait son pesant d'or...»

Aussitôt, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la nouvelle victime qui sentit une goutte de sueur froide descendre lentement sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner :

« Hé les gars, me dites pas que je dois...

\- Oh si tu vas TOUT nous dire, répliqua Kagami, mais comme je suis curieux et puisque je vous ai sous la main, chacun de vous racontera ensuite comment votre couplage s'est passé. Je suis sûr que l'on va s'amuser.»

Alors que tout le monde ouvrait la bouche pour protester, une aura noire et intimidante entoura le corps de Kagami et ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses pupilles se réduisirent en deux fentes verticales.

« Aucune objection j'ai dit : je n'ai pas trop aimé le fait que l'on m'ait forcé à dévoiler absolument l'intégralité de mes ébats, de mes moments avec Aomine ainsi que de mes sentiments, aussi, chacun nous fera l'honneur de raconter comment c'est passé son "couplage". Et pas d'entourloupe, ni de bobards... C'est clair ? »

Tous déglutirent et hochèrent la tête, devant l'aura de puissance du jeune homme et Kuroko grimaça très furtivement : le tigre avait retourné son objectif contre eux en utilisant son pouvoir d'hybride. Malin, très malin même. En face de lui, le faucon pleurnichait de désespoir, tandis qu'Himuro se retenait de ne pas rire une nouvelle fois devant le tableau : les chasseurs pris par leur propre proie. Quoique, lui et Furihata étaient juste venus par curiosité et se retrouvaient malgré tout impliqués dans cette histoire.

Malgré tout, l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux trucs pas forcément très nets et honteux sur chacun était très intéressante. Aussi il se réinstalla confortablement et attendit que Takao commence son histoire. Et celle de Midorima par la même occasion. Il comprit beaucoup mieux pourquoi leurs compagnons n'étaient pas là : ils n'auraient pas du tout voulu voir leur vie amoureuse et sexuelle étalées sur la table !

* * *

* traduction de la conversation en Anglais :

**_\- Hey Taiga, ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu !_**

**_\- Tu te fiches de moi, c'était il y a deux semaines ! _**

**_\- Aww mais mon petit frère me manquait tellement..._**

**_\- T-tais toi !_**

* * *

**Finii~ ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos avis !**

**Chapitre plutôt court et comme vous l'aurez deviner, le prochain chapitre mettra en avant le MidoTaka ! Avec peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, un lemon !**

**Le pauvre Kagami se fait maltraiter mais il a réussi à renverser la donne et il mordra tout ceux qui se défileront ! Fu fu fu, faut pas énerver mon Tigre !**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à bientôt avec le prochain chapitre de "Retrouvailles" !**


	7. Chapter 7

**...JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE DE CET IMMONDE RETARD! Près de deux semaines sans rien poster, je suis vraiment la pire des auteures ! **

** Mais le fléau de la page blanche n'a pas voulu me quitter et à chaque fois qu'une idée germait, elle s'évanouissait en une seconde ! Je hais mon esprit des fois ! Bref, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop d'envie de meurtres contre moi et que ma vie est encore sauve...Mais j'en doute.**

** Bref, un petit MidoTaka tout mignon, que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ! Ces deux-là sont vraiment trop beaux ensemble ! Et la prochaine victime va souffrir, Niark, niark ! **

**Encore un peu de bla bla et je vous promets que vous pourrez lire le chapitre (quoique vous connaissant, vous n'avez pas lu et sauté directement sur le texte...)**

**Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Auteur : moiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

* * *

CHAPITRE VII

_ Pour la première fois de sa très courte vie, Takao Kazunari paniquait. En même temps, une personne normalement constituée et à peu près saine d'esprit, se devait de perdre ses moyens lorsqu'un beau matin, on se retrouvait avec des ailes ridiculement petites, mais bien réelles de faucon dans le dos, et des yeux anormalement dilatés. C'était le cas du jeune point guard qui s'était retenu de ne pas hurler lorsqu'il avait découvert ses nouveaux...hum attributs _

_ Il s'était palpé sous toutes les coutures, pincé violemment pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à prendre des photos avec son portable et constater qu'effectivement, lui, Takao Kazunari avait hérité subitement de certaines caractéristiques d'un piaf !_

_ Nous voici donc, en compagnon d'un faucon quelque peu fébrile et paniqué, qui ne savait pas quoi faire ! Et plus il s'enfonçait dans un abîme de réflexions intenses et pessimistes, moins le jeune homme était ancré dans la réalité. Aussi, ne vit-il pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme aux cheveux verts bien connu, pas plus lorsque ce dernier s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui. Par contre il entendit très bien le raclement de gorge au-dessus de lui._

_ Il sursauta et leva les yeux, plongeant avec surprise dans deux prunelles de jade : _

_ « Qu-SHIN-SHAN ? s'écria-t-il, paniqué avant qu'une main aux longs doigts fins ne vienne se poser sur sa bouche, l'empêchant fermement de proférer le moindre son. »_

_ Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à son ami qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de le fixer franchement dans les yeux, sans aucune émotion. Malgré la bizarrerie de la situation, Takao, troublé par la proximité de leurs deux corps et de l'intensité du regard, s'interdit de rougir mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues le chauffer désagréablement lorsque le shooting guard se mit à observer les plumes de ses ailes. Ces dernières frémirent sur sa peau nue, lorsque la main du vert les caressa de la base jusqu'à la pointe, vérifiant visiblement si ce qu'il touchait était vrai._

_ Tout concentré à son observation qu'il était, le lunetteux ne put donc remarquer le souffle court de son coéquipier et ses rougeurs soutenues aux joues. Heureusement pour ce dernier, car il ne saurait pas comment réagir si son camarade aux cheveux verts apprenait qu'en plus d'être un ...un homme-faucon, il réagissait plutôt positivement à son contact. Non, il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir. C'est alors que Midorima se redressa, arrêtant son «inspection» au plus grand "dé"plaisir du patient, qui ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler. Son ami, ne lui en donna pas cette peine : _

_ « Habille-toi et cache tes plumes. Dès que tu seras prêt, rejoins-moi en bas de chez toi.»_

_ Le jeune homme se détourna de son ami et claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant un Takao surpris et complètement perdu. Shin-chan ne lui avait pas crié dessus ? Il ne lui avait pas dis qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui ? Il avait agi normalement ?_

_ Il sentit un poids qu'il ne soupçonnait pas se délester dans sa poitrine et il exhala l'air qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu à l'instant où le superstitieux était entré. Connaissant Shin-chan, ce dernier savait forcément quelque chose sur ce qu'il lui arrivait, puisqu'il n'avait posé aucune question et n'avait montré aucune surprise. Au contraire, il lui avait dit de s'habiller et de le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Et Takao était prêt à parier n'importe quoi que ce n'était sûrement pas pour aller en cours..._

_ Le faucon connaissait plutôt mal son ami puisqu'en cet instant, ce dernier était en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Il avait découvert que son coéquipier avec qui il était le plus proche, était de la même nature que lui, et toutes les conséquences qui en résultaient. Fébrilement, il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à son ancien capitaine, qui lui répondit dans la minute qui suivit._

_ Et alors qu'il relisait la réponse pour la millionième de fois, son camarade se tenait devant lui, ayant visiblement réussi à cacher ses deux trois "attributs". Toujours sans parler, il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre, auquel quoi obéit promptement le faucon_

* * *

«Et alors ? Et alors ? S'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux roses tout excitée.

\- C'est très simple, Shin-chan m'a emmené dans cet hangar glauque et mal éclairé et Akashi est arrivé moins de dix minutes plus tard, par le biais de son hélicoptère privé. La suite vous la connaissez tous...sourit le jeune homme au regard perçant.

Ses auditeurs hochèrent la tête, sachant très bien ce qui s'était passé après : Akashi lui avait expliqué qui il était vraiment. Mais quelque chose ne clochait pas dans le récit du point guard, détail que Kagami s'empressa de relater :

« Il n'y avait qu'Akashi ? Et les autres de la Génération des miracles : Kise, Kuroko, Musarakibara, Momoi et Aomine ? Ils étaient bien là lorsque j'ai découvert mon animal alors pourquoi pas toi ?

C'est très simple : tu as découvert ta nature alors que c'était un jour férié, tandis que pour moi, ça s'est passé pendant un jour d'école, ç'aurait été difficile de réunir tout le monde...»

Le jeune tigre hocha la tête : effectivement ça se tenait; avec Tastuya qui était à Akira et Akashi à Kyôto, sans compter que Tokyo était immense, il aurait été extrêmement compliqué de réunir tout ce monde-là.

« Comment as-tu réagi lorsque tu as appris que tu étais différent, Takao-kun ? Demanda timidement Furihata.

\- Je pense que comme toutes personne qui découvre qu'on est différent du jour au lendemain : extrêmement surpris, perdu, déboussolé, désemparé, déstabilisé, bref...c'était le vrai bordel dans mes pensées ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter le fait que je sois différent, mais Shin-chan a été là pour moi...à sa manière sourit Takao. »

* * *

_Le nouvel hybride était prostré dans sa chambre, ruminant de sombres pensées : malgré son esprit ouvert, il acceptait mal le fait d'être différent des autres. Pas que ça le gênait en soi, mais il accumulait vraiment les "différences" en ce moment : mutant mi-humain mi-bête, gay, âme-soeur prédestinée... Mais les deux dernières étaient celles qui lui posaient le plus de problèmes : gay, parce que l'homosexualité était taboue dans un pays aussi strict que le Japon, mais aussi le fait d'être couplé avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas pour le restant de ses jours, lui faisait peur...Surtout si son âme-sœur était une fille...Et ça, ça serait pas bon du tout : bien qu'il admette que le corps féminin pouvait être attirant, son truc à lui, c'était les torses plats et musclés, les corps anguleux et le service trois-pièces. Si possible avec des cheveux d'une étrange couleur, une obsession pour les horoscopes et un tic de langage à croquer..._

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai : Takao Kazunari avait un énorme faible pour le shooting guard de Shutoku. Et cette histoire de couplage lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied, rendant à néant ses tentatives de drague (très) discrètes et (très) subtiles envers le jeune homme-carotte. _

_ Bref, pour résumer, le brun était d'extrêmement de mauvaise humeur et déprimait sévèrement lorsqu'un coup discret et léger, suivi de la voix douce de sa mère lui fit savoir que son ami l'attendait devant pour partir au lycée. Surpris, le lycéen se leva et prenant son sac, dévala les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante, se retrouvant en moins de deux devant l'entrée de sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et découvrit qu'effectivement, Midorima Shintarou l'attendait, son expression habituelle sur le visage, à peine perturbé par l'immonde chapeau de paille jaune poussin qui lui couvrait le haut du crâne._

_ Takao plissa des yeux, légèrement agressés par la couleur vive et haussa un sourcil. Le vert releva ses lunettes et déclara d'un ton très sérieux :_

_ « Objet chanceux du jour d'Oha-Asa...Allons-y maintenant. »_

_ Le jeune homme hocha la tête et faillit hurler en apercevant la petite charrette : Merde ! Il avait failli l'oublier celle-là ! La probabilité de perdre au JanKenPon et de devoir pédaler était plus que définie et Takao soupira, résigné sur son destin funeste..._

_ Un silence religieux régnait entre les deux adolescents, coupé régulièrement par les grincements du véhicule et de la respiration légèrement sifflante de Midorima qui..._

* * *

«QUOIIIIII, MIDORIMA A PERDU ? »s'exclamèrent les jeunes gens, choqués.

Le faucon s'esclaffa, amusé par la réaction de ses amis :

« Ce n'est que bien plus tard, que j'ai appris que Shin-chan était très doué pour jouer la comédie, notamment la surprise...»

Le sens de la phrase ne mit pas longtemps à être compris et Momoi écarquilla des yeux :

«Nooooon, ne me dit pas que Midorin a ...?

\- ...fait exprès de perdre au pierre-papier-ciseaux et pédaler à ma place ? Effectivement, et je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a plusieurs jours...coupa-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Roooooh, l'attitude de Midorin est tellement _Tsundere, _s'extasia la seule fille du groupe. Trop trop mignon !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Et il est à moi !

\- Mais comment tu as découvert que Midorima-san était ton compagnon ? Demanda Furihata, intrigué.»

C'est alors que devant toutes l'assemblée réunie, le fier point guard de Shutoku, le majestueux faucon de l'équipe de basket, le grand tombeur de ses dames se mit à rougir furieusement. Son visage avait pris la teinte cramoisie et flamboyante des cheveux de Kagami, tandis que sa nuque et le bas de son cou étaient peu à peu touchés.

Kuroko, absorba une gorgée de son milk-shake, concluant :

«Midorima-kun, a sauté sur lui peu après l'entraînement, dans les vestiaires de l'école.»

Takao se recroquevilla un peu plus, tandis que plusieurs paires d'yeux effarés (dont un étoilé) se fixaient sans aucune pitié sur sa pauvre personne. Un silence de mort suivit cette bombe et l'adolescent se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, lorsque Momoi se leva brusquement, contourna la table et lui prit vivement les mains, ses yeux brillants de milles étoiles :

« Je veux TOUT savoir, Kazunari-kun ! »

* * *

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Takao avait découvert sa nature et il l'acceptait complètement et pleinement. Tout ceci grâce à Shin-chan : ses actions envers lui, bien que toujours aussi Tsunderienne avait réussi à chasser les ombres de son esprit, rendant peu à peu sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur. Les journées étaient redevenu normales, mais ils partageaient tous deux un secret, qui les rapprochait un peu plus. Et c'était sur ce sujet qu'ils se chamaillaient, un matin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gymnase: _

_ «Shin-chaaaaaaan, Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ton animal ? Pleurnicha-t-il._

_\- Il y des choses qui ne te regarde pas, Takao, et cette information en fait parti. Rétorqua Midorima, très sérieux._

_\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Tu sais bien ce que je suis, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? _

_\- ... Nous sommes arrivés._

_\- Hey ! N'essaie même pas de détourner la conversation, commença le jeune homme, coupé par son capitaine qui leur cria de se dépêcher et de s'échauffer. »_

_ L'échauffement commença et se passa sans encombre, à l'exception d'un léger incident sur une peau de banane et un pauvre petit rookie malchanceux, mais tout se passa à peu près normalement. En sortant du bâtiment, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns était claqué et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, se faufiler sous la couette et profiter du reste de ce samedi pour dormir et avoir l'activité cérébrale et physique d'une limace. Mais le destin avait d'autres projets pour lui, puisqu'il remarqua que son coéquipier mettait beaucoup de temps à sortir des vestiaires. Certes, le jeune homme était l'un des personnes plus méticuleuses et soigneuses qu'il connaissait mais ça faisait quand même trente minutes qu'il poireautait. _

_ Il se décida à entrer dans le gymnase et vérifia si le lunetteux n'était pas en train de continuer à faire ses shootings, mais le terrain était vide et silencieux et le débarras était tout aussi vivant. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et sourit victorieusement lorsqu'il aperçut une fente de lumière traverser la porte close. Il ouvrit cette dernière et pénétra dans la pièce...vide. Une serviette traînait sur le banc, et un t-shirt avait été laissé négligemment sur le sol, mais aucune trace de Shin-chan. C'est alors que son ouïe capta le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et haussa un sourcil : mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pour mettre autant de temps ? Ses pas le portèrent vers la partie réservée aux douches et alors qu'il y entrait, le bruit de l'eau se coupa, laissant le silence envelopper les alentours. Provisoirement : _

_ «Shin-chan ? Dépêches-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! J'aimerais bien rentrer !»_

_ Aucune réponse, ou même mouvement ne lui répondit et le scoreur fronça les sourcils : normalement, le vert lui répondait toujours. Soit la personne qui se trouvait dans la douche n'était pas Midorima, soit le jeune homme avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Penchant plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse, Takao se dirigea vers la cabine où le bruit de l'eau avait été entendu et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine, sans succès. _

_ « Shin-chaaaaaaan, ouvre cette porte ou montre-moi que tu es bien là ! Tapa-t-il sur la porte, son inquiétude grandissant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, silencieuses.»_

_ Mais alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à forcer cette foutue porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement vers l'intérieur, le prenant par surprise et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba en avant et ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc de la collision avec le sol...qui n'arriva pas. Il atterrit entre deux bras musclés, tandis que son nez s'enfouissait au creux de la clavicule. Il écarquilla les yeux et se figea, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Lentement, il releva les yeux et tomba sur deux prunelles d'un vert sombre envoûtant qui le fixaient imperturbablement. _

_ Le regard perçant du faucon remarqua alors les oreilles blanches sur le haut de la tête, et les joues légèrement rougies du basketteur dont le corps nu et ruisselant d'eau, tremblait imperceptiblement. Il commença à se dégager, les joues rouges, le regard fuyant, gloussant nerveusement : _

_ « Hé...héhéhé apparemment je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, je vais m'en all-..._

_\- Kazunari...»_

_ La poigne sur son poignet se raffermit et le jeune brun sentit ses jambes devenir flageolantes alors qu'un visage trop connu s'approchait dangereusement du sien : la voix du vert était basse, rauque, remplie d'une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. La chaleur bouillonnante du corps pressé contre le sien, faisait augmenter sa propre température corporelle, et l'odeur envoûtante de la peau blanche devant lui lui faisait perdre légèrement la tête. De douces lèvres humides se pressèrent sur les siennes et il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche de surprise. _

_ Midorima en profita pour y infiltrer sa langue, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour aller s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle, entamant un échange langoureux et excitant. Rapidement, Takao se laissa emporter par la sensation de plaisir qui lui traversait le corps entier, ne pensant à rien d'autre que la main fermement pressée contre son torse et à la langue qui lui explorait lentement la bouche. Le vert cassa alors l'échange, faisant gémir au passage Takao. Ce simple son, suffit à sceller le sort du pauvre faucon : le plus grand plaqua férocement le plus petit contre la cabine, se colla le plus possible contre la masse frémissante et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage._

_ Le brun répondit avec enthousiasme à l'agression et s'agrippa contre les épaules puissantes, tandis que son animal chantait avec passion et laissait ses ailes apparaître derrière son dos, décuplant les sensations._

_ Midorima était déchaîné : ses mains étaient partout, glissant contre sa peau et pinçant sans ménagement les tétons dressés, faisant gémir son compagnon. Il délaissa la bouche pulpeuse et tentatrice, s'attaquant à la clavicule, léchant et mordillant avec plaisir l'épiderme brûlant et savoureux. Takao ne pouvait rien faire, complètement dominé par l'aura et l'attitude du jeune homme. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait...au contraire même, il accueillait avec plaisir la langue qui se posait sur ses pectoraux dénudés, traçant des lignes imaginaires et qui se déroulaient vers le bas. Le muscle s'amusa à titiller les tétons, puis descendit, contournant chacun des abdos et atterrissant à l'intérieur du nombril, qui se révéla être une zone érogène._

_ Mais bientôt, cela ne suffit plus pour le vert qui laissa sa langue échouer contre son aine et taquiner le caleçon avec ses dents. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se lassa de ce petit jeu et déboucla impatiemment le pantalon, le baissant en même temps que le caleçon. Au-dessus de lui, Takao regardait avec fascination le shooting guard s'approcher lentement de son but, une expression affamée et impatient, peinte sur le visage..._

* * *

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre basketteur, dont le cerveau explosa. Littéralement. Les jeunes gens regardèrent avec surprise la fumée sortir de son crâne, tandis que son âme s'échappait lentement_. _

« Visiblement, Takao-kun, ne pourra pas nous en dire plus, constata tranquillement le fantôme de Seirin.

\- Rooooh, et moi qui voulais avoir des détails croustillants, se plaignit Momoi.

\- Momoi-chan, je pense que l'on va éviter de décrire trop nettement les..détails intimes, rit Tastuya, c'est assez gênant et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de parler de tes histoires personnelles avec ton compagnon non plus...»

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de calmer la fujoshi qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle sur la rosée et de laisser place à une jeune fille timide et rougissante. Cette petite scène fit rire Taiga, qui reçut un regard assassin de la part de la manager, tandis que son frère de cœur souriait lui aussi.

« On va laisser Takao se remettre de ses émotions, déclara le rouge, Après c'est à Kuroko de passer à la casserole.»

Aussitôt, les regards se tournèrent vers l'ombre qui soupira discrètement : il était piégé et rien ne pouvait le faire se désister.

* * *

_Les deux adolescents étaient assis, le plus grand le dos contre la cabine tandis que le plus petit était assis négligemment entre ses jambes écartées. Tous deux étaient nus et avaient le souffle court. Takao caressait distraitement les doigts contre sa main et parla, le sourire présent dans sa voix : _

_ « Qui aurait cru que je t'étais destiné ? »_

_ Il sentit le corps derrière lui se tendre, tandis qu'une voix neutre, mais incertaine résonnait derrière lui : _

_ « Tu le regrettes ? »_

_ Surpris, Takao tourna la tête vers son compagnon, et fixa le jeune homme, semblant vérifier si ce dernier ne rigolait pas. Mais le regard déterminé -quoique nuancé par une légère inquiétude-, lui prouvait le contraire et le faucon sentit une vague de bonheur le traverser, alors qu'il murmurait entre les lèvres ouvertes devant lui : _

_ « En aucun cas, je ne regrette ce qui s'est passé... Au contraire, je suis plutôt heureux de t'avoir croisé alors que tu avais tes chaleurs... Lapinou »_

_ Midorima fronça les sourcils sous le surnom et le plus petit éclata de rire, déposant un baiser aérien sur les lèvres boudeuses de son amant._

* * *

**Fini~ ! **

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est bien, c'est pas bien ?**

**N'hésiez pas à me faire des remarques sur les fautes de grammaire etc... ou à simplement commenter pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et encore désolée pour ce retard ! **

**Ps ; Le prochain chapitre sera non pas celui de Retrouvailles mais celui de Taste the Flesh ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Voici enfin la suite de Compagnon après un mois de silence venant de ma part… Je ne suis pas fière, vraiment, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop : le travail au lycée est assez dur et les profs ont un malin plaisir à nous donner beaucoup de devoirs… Pas que je cherche une excuse à tout ce bazar, hein… Cela ne me ressemblerait pas *regard tout sauf le lecteur.***

**Par contre vous pouvez remerciez la grippe qui me cloue au lit et qui m'a permit de me secouer les puces pour finir ce texte qui attendait bien au chaud dans mes brouillons. Voici donc la suite de nos basketteurs préférés ! Bonne lecture, et encore désolée ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE VIII

_Pour la première fois de leur vie, la Génération des Miracles voyait l'un de leur membres les plus imperturbables se laisser submerger par la panique. En effet, Kuroko Tetsuya se tenait devant eux, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, d'adorables oreilles de chat se plaquant nerveusement sur ses cheveux, tandis que sa queue de la même couleur que ces derniers, se balançait avec tout autant de force. _

_«Oï, Tetsu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? s'exclama sa lumière, incrédule._

\- _Daiki surveille ton langage avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de te couper la langue, menaça Akashi, très sérieux, maintenant, Tetsuya, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?_

\- _J'ai l'air d'en savoir quelque chose ? répliqua Kuroko, acide malgré la panique bien audible dans sa voix. »_

_Akashi haussa un sourcil, visiblement pris de court mais laissa passer le ton rude et impoli de son partenaire, préférant trouver une solution à cette bien étrange situation. Près de lui, la génération des Miracles se tenait silencieuse, choquée._

_Midorima n'accordait pas la moindre attention à son objet chanceux du jour – une statue de Tanuki-, qui traînait négligemment à ses pieds._

_Murasakibara laissait fondre sa glace, sans même s'émouvoir, bien trop concentré par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

_Aomine et Momoi eux, ressemblaient à des carpes hors de l'eau avec leurs yeux globuleux et leurs bouches qui se fermaient par intermittence._

_Mais celui dont la réaction était la plus comique était bien celle de Kise, qui tremblait de tous ses membre, car malgré le fait de voir l'un de ses plus proches coéquipier être affublé de véritables attributs animaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le jeune garçon… à croquer…littéralement. _

_C'est alors que le fantôme gémit et se plia en deux, se tenant les côtes, faisant paniquer les personnes présentes : _

_« Oï, Tetsu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma le bleuté._

\- _J'ai…chaud, murmura l'ombre de Teiko, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre…»_

_Akashi se ressaisit rapidement et posa délicatement sa main sur le front de son ami avant de la retirer rapidement : il était brûlant ! Rapidement, il prit sa décision et tous ensemble, ils décidèrent de s'occuper de leur ami jusqu'à ce que dernier aille un peu mieux. Les questions pouvaient attendre…_

* * *

« Sérieux, s'exclama Kagami, tu es tombé malade ? Comment ?

\- Apparemment le choc de la transformation était trop pour mon métabolisme, qui a décidé de se rebeller à cet instant, répondit Kuroko, d'un calme olympien.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la plus robuste des constitutions, encore aujourd'hui… fit remarquer Furihata. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, bien conscient que le jeune cyan était de constitution fragile ; son corps n'avait visiblement pas pu suivre la métamorphose.

« Mais puisque tu étais le premier à changer, comment avez-vous fait pour comprendre ce qui se passait ?

\- En réalité, je n'étais que le premier Japonais a subir une telle mutation et Akashi-kun avait réussi à étouffer l'affaire en un temps record… Mais il y avait eu d'autres transformations avant moi et plusieurs étaient fichés dans la base de données des pays concernés. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Momoi de cracker et de récupérer les informations dont nous avions besoin. »

Takao, Himuro, Furihata et Kagami sursautèrent, tournèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation vers la pas-si-pure-et-innocente-que-ça jeune fille :

« QUOIIIII ? »

Momoi, toussota gênée et répondit, les yeux baissés :

« J'ai deux-trois compétences en informatique… Mais c'était pour aider Tetsu-kun ! se défendit-elle avec véhémence.

\- Calme-toi Momoi-san, ils ne t'accusent pas. Ils sont juste un peu surpris. »

Et sous le regard impassible -quoique curieusement menaçant- du plus petit, les jeunes gens s'empressèrent de confirmer ses dire, laissant tout le loisir à Kuroko de continuer son récit :

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui : nous avions donc pu réussir à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et à essayer de trouver une solution pour que je puisse me contrôler lorsque Midorima s'est transformé à son tour. Jusqu'à ce que toute la Génération des Miracles soit totalement touchée en moins de deux mois, le dernier à avoir découvert sa véritable nature étant-…

* * *

_Kise regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'étonnement les deux oreilles en fourrure sur son crâne, tandis qu'une queue de fourrure épaisse et touffue se balançait derrière lui. Finalement, il avait été touché lui aussi par cette curieuse mutation, se dit-il. S'observant sous toutes les coutures, il essaya de deviner la nature de l'animal qui l'habitait jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement résonna dans sa tête. Il sursauta, surpris par le bruit qui avait résonné dans les parois de son crâne et ses deux oreilles se tendirent alors que le grognement retentissait une nouvelle fois. _

«_ Ce genre de bruit m'est familier… » se dit le mannequin. En effet, il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu ce son alors qu'il se promenait devant la cage aux loups du zoo de Tokyo…La cage à loups… Le blond claqua des doigts, une mine de compréhension éclairant son beau visage. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers son ordinateur et commencer à taper les caractères qui l'intéressait. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il avait la confirmation : son animal était bien un loup. Et pas n'importe lequel : en effet, avec la forme de la queue et des oreille, l'adolescent avait pu déterminer –non sans difficulté- à quelle sous-espèce il appartenait : celle du **Canis Rufus** ou loup rouge, une sous-espèce quasi-éteinte qui vivait dans les plaine d'Amérique du Nord._

_Il se renfonça dans son siège et rejeta la tête en arrière, pensif : qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant ? Il regarda son réveil et grimaça devant l'heure tardive : il n'allait pas prévenir ses coéquipiers à une telle heure ! Akashi et les autres le tuerait sans aucun remord pour les avoir réveillés à deux heures du matin, mutation ou pas et il n'était pas suicidaire ! _

_ Il soupira et décida que la meilleur des solutions était d'aller se coucher et de prévenir ses camarades le lendemain… Ouais, il allait faire ça ! Une minute plus tard, le mannequin s'était enfoui sous les draps froids de son lit, sachant pertinemment que l'excitation allait l'empêcher de s'endormir._

* * *

« Le lendemain ce fut un zombie de première fraîcheur qui s'écroulait devant nous , juste après avoir annoncé « l'heureuse nouvelle », grimaça l'ombre. »

Kagami et Takao ricanèrent joyeusement à cette image peu reluisante du mannequin, toujours impeccable et tiré à quatre épingles lors de leurs rencontres. Mais ils s'étouffèrent bien vite lorsqu'une subite douleur se fit sentir dans leurs côtes et Kuroko regarda presque avec satisfaction les deux idiots gémir de douleur tandis que leurs amis les regardaient avec compassion.

« Je disais donc, que notre nature s'était éveillée en chacun de nous. Nous avions peu à peu acceptés le fait que nous étions différents des autres et la vie suivait son cours à peu près normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'Himuro-kun, ici présent, nous fit découvrir par le plus grand des hasards, que cet état cachait bien des aspects… »

Le presque-frère de Taiga sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine alors que quatre paires d'yeux inquisiteurs se posaient sur lui. Il déglutit nerveusement, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure des événements.

**_« Tatsuyaaaaa, Is there anything you had hide from me, during all this time ?_** susurra le Tigre de Seirin, le ton mielleux donnant des frissons de peur au pauvre Américain.

\- **_Well, In fact, Taiga, It's pretty complicated to explain... You see, I've just..._**

\- **_I don't care about you're fucking excuses, unless you tell me what really happened the time you were in Japan when I was still in America... Now !_** »

Himuro jeta un regard apeuré à l'aura sauvage qui suintait des pores de son frère en une vague étouffante et étouffa une plainte : où était donc passé son petit Taiga au sourire d'ange ? Bien loin, apparemment… Il soupira : il n'allait de toute façon pas échapper à cet interrogatoire et il fallait bien qu'il raconte tôt ou tard de quelle manière, il avait découvert Atsushi. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop comment cela avait tourné :

« Et bien, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer… commença-t-il, incertain, Tu sais que j'ai quitté les States, un an avant toi ?

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est durant cette période que tu as découvert que Murasakibara était….s'exclama le rouge, ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Hem, si c'est bien ça, avoua piteusement le reptile.

\- Holy Fu-AÏE ! Kuroko, ça fait mal ! »

L'ombre de Seirin regarda sa lumière, le visage impassible mais la main curieusement fumante. Tout comme la tête du plus grand, dont une bosse venait tout juste de s'inviter sur le cuir chevelu…

« Cela t'apprendra, Kagami-kun. Himuro-kun, je t'en pris continue. S'adressa-t-il au jeune homme.

\- Oh euh, oui bien sûr… Et bien, cela faisait près de trois mois que je m'était installé au Japon et l'année scolaire venait tout juste de se terminer… »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa tout les jeunes gens présents : à ce moment, la Génération des Miracles venait de se séparer.

* * *

_Le jeune homme brun se dirigeait vers le lycée Yosen, en vue de remplir le formulaire d'inscription qui lui permettrait de commencer sa nouvelle année. Arrivé devant les portes du bâtiment, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée : de nombreuses personnes se pressaient vers le secrétariat, attendant visiblement leur tour pour recevoir la feuille de papier. Il s'apprêtait à suivre l'exemple de ces jeunes gens quand de nombreux murmures de surprise retendirent derrière lui, le faisant se retourner pour découvrir qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de tout ce bruit. Par contre ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que sa mâchoire se décroche littéralement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'adolescent le plus grand qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce géant aux cheveux violets qui dominait la foule._

_C'est alors que violet tourna la tête et l'améthyste rencontra la pierre de lune *, faisant sursauter le possesseur de ces dernières, qui n'avait pas prévu cette intensité quasi magnétique. Bien trop occupé à dévorer des yeux cet inconnu, Himuro fut donc très surpris lorsqu'il sentit un corps s'écraser contre le sien, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc brutal du bitume mais rencontra la chaleur d'un corps et la fermeté des muscles à la place. Il cligna des yeux : _

_« Eh ? _

_\- Myrtillechin devrait faire attention la prochaine fois. »_

_Le brun releva la tête pour croiser à nouveau ces améthystes si bruyante, mais cette fois-ci il était tellement proche qu'il pouvait distinguer chaque petite nuance de couleur. Il sentit ses joues atteindre une température un peu trop élevée à son goût et s'empressa de se dégager de l'étreinte bien qu' avec le plus de considération possible. Puis il baissa la tête, courbant son corps dans le salut japonais : _

_« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rattrapé ! _

_\- Hnn ?_

_\- Eeeh, excusez-moi, je dois allez cherchez ma fiche d'inscription, encore merci ! »_

_Il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'éclipser, disparaissant rapidement dans la foule, laissant en plan le grand jeune homme, qui haussa les épaules avant de sortir sans se presser de l'enceinte du bâtiment. _

_Trois jours plus tard, Himuro n'arrivait toujours pas à ce sortir de la tête, l'image du bel adolescent, ce qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les couilles. Affalé dans son lit, le jeune homme se tournait inlassablement dans la chaleur de ses draps, les froissant sans pitié. _

_« Tatsuya, tu es vraiment idiot de penser tout le temps à un étranger que tu as aperçu 5 minutes ! Certes tu es gay et ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas été avec quelqu'un mais c'est pas une raison valable pour fantasmer sur le premier mec potable croisé ! Et puis y'a ta foutu nature qui pose problème… »_

« Oï, oï, oï, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Kagami, **don't tell my you were… **

\- **Well, in fact, yes I was…»**

Une veine apparut sur le front du tigre, pulsant de manière plutôt inquiétante alors que les yeux rouges sondaient sans aucune compassion, celles de son frère.

**« Tatsuya, When ? And don't lie to me...**

\- **The time I said you that we can't be brother anymore.**

\- **Was Alex-**

\- **Yes, she was. »**

Un lourd silence tomba avec la force d'une chape de plomb, tandis que les autres prenaient lentement conscience de ce qui se passait. Lentement, le jeune homme avança une main prudente vers l'épaule du rouge :

**« Taiga…**

\- **Why ? Why you didn'tell me ? »**

La voie légèrement rauque de Kagami serra douloureusement le cœur d'Himuro, qui baissa piteusement la tête, honteux de ne pas pouvoir pu partager ce secret…

« C'est bon ? Vous avait fini de vous comportez comme les protagonistes d'un mauvais drama ?

\- Hein ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers le possesseur de cette voix, qui n'était autre que…Furihata Kouki ? Chacun regardait avec de grands yeux, celui qui était connu comme la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille et la plus effrayée au monde…Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Même Kuroko regardait avec surprise le petit brun. Mais avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoi que soit, Furihata reprit la parole, imperturbable :

« Vous êtes des abrutis de première catégorie ou quoi ? Kagami, certes Himuro a eu tort de ne pas t'en parler et de masquer la véritable raison par une autre, bien qu'extrêmement débile celle-là : non mais vraiment ; « je ne peux plus être ton frère parce que tu deviens plus fort que moi et je n'en suis plus digne ? » Conneries tout ça : si tu veux trouver une excuse valable, donnes-en une qui a plus de crédibilité ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se sentir trahi pour autant ! Himuro a sans doute voulu te protéger et ne pas t'effrayer ! Il préférait partir avant que tu ne te mettes à le détester ! Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes tous les deux fautifs dans tout ça ! Non mais vraiment quand vous vous y mettez vous êtes aussi cons qu'un mollusque mono-cellulaire ! »

Le jeune homme, s'était tellement enflammé, qu'il s'était relevé et avait laissé son animal reprendre le dessus, laissant apercevoir à tout le monde les mignonnes oreilles de fennec se balancer furieusement sur sa tête. Kuroko regardait le jeune homme, dont l'aura avait commencé à s'assombrir dangereusement et sourit, amusé :

« Akashi-kun a vraiment de l'influence, qui aurait cru que le doux Furihata Kouki se transformerait en un petit animal sauvage ? »

L'effet fut immédiat : les paupières du jeune brun clignèrent trois fois, avant qu'il ne regarde d'un air perdu chacune des personnes présentes et se rappelle de son comportement. Il rougit furieusement, et se rassit aussi sec, cachant son visage honteux dans ses mains tremblantes. Un long silence suivit jusqu'à ce qu'un léger pouffement se fasse entendre. En effet, Takao se retenait visiblement de ne pas exploser de rire mais il croisa alors les yeux de Kagami et d'Himuro et ne put se retenir plus longtemps : il se plia en deux, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Malheureusement pour les abdominaux et le souffle de chacun, le rire du faucon était communicatif et ce fut Himuro, Takao, Kagami, Momoi et Furihata qui se retrouvèrent à tenter vainement de se calmer.

Il leur fallu un long moment pour ce calmer complètement, mais une fois qu'ils réussirent à ne pas retourner dans leur fou rire, chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement apaisée. Kagami regarda alors Himuro et celui-ci fit de même, ne prononçant aucune parole jusqu'à ce le rouge se frotte vigoureusement le cuir chevelu :

« Raaah, Je peux même pas t'en vouloir trop longtemps Tatsuya ! Fais chier !

\- Ta gentillesse te perdra un jour Taiga …

\- T-tais toi !

Pendant un moment, Kuroko et les autres regardèrent avec satisfaction les deux jeunes gens se chamailler gentiment, jusqu'à ce que le turquoise se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention dont il avait besoin. Un simple mouvement de tête dans sa direction et Himuro comprit qu'il allait devoir continuer son histoire :

* * *

_Le jeune homme rentra dans la boutique de sucreries et huma avec délice l'odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'air. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé de douceurs et il espérait que les friandises allaient le libérer de l'image omniprésente du violet…Une heure plus tard, il sortait avec près d'un kilo de friandise de toute les couleurs, tenant difficilement dans un sachet plastique. _

_Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de dénouer le nœud qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ces petites merveilles, une grande main surgit dans son champ de vision et attrapa sans ménagement son précieux paquet. Indigné, il releva les yeux, près à crier sur la personne qui avait osé lui piquer son achat quand sa protestation s'étrangla dans sa gorge. En effet, le géant aux cheveux violets était devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, une mine concentrée sur le visage. Trop concentré à regarder le moindre millimètre carré de ce si beau visage, le plus petit ne comprit pas très bien lorsqu'un poids soudain atterrit dans ses mains. Hébété, il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que le nœud avait été défait, sans que le plastique n'ait été endommagé. Il releva les yeux, bredouillant : _

_« Oh, euh merci… ?_

_\- Murasakibara Atsushi. Myrtillechin est vraiment une personne maladroite_

_\- Que ? Mais non ! Et puis c'est quoi ce Myrtillechin ?_

_\- Ben tes cheveux ont la couleur de la myrtille… »_

_Himuro sentit ses joues le chauffer désagréablement et pesta intérieurement : pourquoi diable son cœur s'amusait à faire des galipettes lorsqu'il était comparé à une myrtille ?! Il soupira, prit un bonbon, et commença à le suçoter jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Lentement presque avec timidité, il tendit son paquet de friandise vers le plus grand : _

_« Pour te remercier de m'avoir rattrapé il y a quelques jours… et aussi juste avant, marmonna-t-il. Et je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya ! »_

_Et alors un miracle se produit, le visage sans expression du jeune homme s'illumine complètement, se transformant en une expression de bonheur total, alors qu'il prenait une petite poignée de friandises et les fourrait dans sa bouche._

_« Mmh, je t'aime bien, Muro-chin ! »_

_Ba-thump ! Le brun regarda sa poitrine, n'aimant pas du tout ce que cet étrange personnage faisait à son pauvre cœur…_

* * *

« La suite est assez simple : nous avons sympathisés et nous sortions assez souvent ensemble. Mais plus je m'attachais à Atsushi et plus je me sentais mal à l'aise : contrairement à lui et à vous tous, je ne savais que trop bien la raison de cette mystérieuse période où la chaleur du corps augmentait un peu trop. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux de lui puisque j'était persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain. J'étais donc de plus en plus désespéré, jusqu'au jour où … »

* * *

_Le jeune homme, affalé dans les draps moites de son lit, tentait vainement de baisser la température infernale de son corps, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le soulager. L'idée de s'enfermer dans le congélateur pour ne plus en sortir commençait à le démanger furieusement mais ses pensées furent interrompus par le bruit strident de la sonnette d'entrée. Il grimaça mais avant qu'il puisse songer à ignorer le visiteur surprise, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, meurtrissant ses pauvres tympans. Il siffla de mécontentement et se leva en trombe, traversant le salon et l'entrée en un temps record pour ouvrir en grand la porte de son appartement se souciant peu du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon._

_« J'espère bien que vous avez un bonne raison pour me déranger parce que là… »_

_Il ne put continuer, il plongea dans deux améthystes du plus pur éclat et s'y noya. Une odeur absolument enivrante lui fouetta les sens et ses yeux ne perdirent pas de temps pour se métamorphoser, passant du gris clair au jaune ambré hyptonisant tandis que ses pupilles se réduisirent en de très fines fentes verticales. Ses canines s'allongèrent un peu trop et il sentit ses écailles apparaître sur son dos. A l'intérieur de lui, son animal sifflait avec toute la force qu'il avait, heureux d'avoir découvert son compagnon._

_« Oï, Muro-chin ? »_

_Son compagnon ?_

_«Muro-chiiiin ? »_

_Une vague de chaleur le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait : il agrippa le col de Murasakibara et plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes, infiltrant sa langue vicieusement dans la cavité humide qui n'attendait que lui pour…_

* * *

**« STOOOOP, Tatsuya ! You're going too far ! **

\- **Nnh ? **»

Interrompue dans son récit, le métamorphe releva les yeux pour se retrouver avec une moitié de homards trop cuits comme public.

« Himuro-kun, nous avions dit : « pas de détails intimes », déclara calmement Kuroko.

\- C'était juste un baiser, tu sais…

\- Je sais, mais quelque chose me dit que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté subitement pour aller ensuite jouer au poker…

\- Effectivement, gloussa le jeune homme.

\- Mais Murasakibara ne t'a pas repoussé ? Il n'a pas été surpris ou choqué ? s'étonna Furihata.

\- D'après mes souvenirs, il avait réagi plus favorablement à mon assaut…Et quand je lui avais expliqué toute l'histoire, il m'a juste pris dans ses bras en disant « De toute façon j'étais pas près à te laisser partir, Muro-chin »… »

Les yeux de Momoi étincelèrent subitement et elle gloussa hystériquement alors qu'elle s'imaginait la scène, tandis que les mâles de l'assemblée la regardait d'un œil suspicieux. Puis Takao posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis un moment :

« Et en quoi, l'histoire d'Himuro a un lien avec la tienne, Kuroko ?

\- Oh ça, et bien, Murasakibara nous a envoyé un long e-mail à chacun des membres de la Génération des Miracles où il expliquait la nouvelle situation. Cela a changé beaucoup de chose pour nous tous… »

_Le jeune métamorphe venait de finir le message de l'ancien joueur de Teiko et s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, pensif. Un compagnon pour la vie, hein ? Cela avait de quoi être déroutant…et effrayant. Comment pouvait-on passer toute sa vie avec une seule personne sans que l'amour ne se fane ? Et puis, si son compagnon était à l'autre bout du monde ? Si cette « connexion » le liait avec une personne trois fois plus âgé que lui ? Pourrait-il avoir des enfant s'il était couplé à un homme ? Et si-Kuroko se tapa les joues fermement, ne voulant pas partir dans des conclusions trop hâtives. _

_Il soupira et laissa sa tête reposer contre son bureau, laissant ses méninges se mettre en marche et trier ces informations dans le bon ordre. Cela lui prit un moment, mais il réussit finalement à dégager les informations essentielles. Et une seule question subsistait : Qui voulait-il comme compagnon ? _

_« Kurokocchi ! ». Cette voix chaleureuse. Ces doux cheveux blonds. Et ces yeux d'ambres purs…_

* * *

***Pierre de lune : une pierre précieuse de couleur grise qui se teinte de reflets violets lorsqu'on la met face à une source de lumière**

* * *

**Et coupé ! **

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est bien, c'est pas bien ? Je suis immonde ? Vous pouvez toujours me lancer de tomates ou tout autre genre de fruit et légume vous savez ?  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques sur les fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe etc... Un simple commentaire pour me dire à quel point vous avez aimez est tou aussi valorisant pour l'humble auteur que je suis.  
**

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et encore désolée pour ce retard ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilàààà, la suite et fin de la partie « Histoire de couple » de cette fanfiction ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc bientôt d'une tout autre action ! Curieuse de voir à quoi vous allez penser… Enfin bref, vous verrez bien ! Bref, dans ce chapitre donc, i la fois, le AkaFuri et le KiseKuro (auteure qui possède visiblement l'envie de retourner vite fait bien fait dans l'AoKaga – qui reste son couple favori ultime- et qui assume totalement !) et le prémice d'une action toute nouvelle… ****Mwah ah ah !**

**De toute façon, puisque c'est les vacances, les chapitres seront postés un plus vite, puisque j'ai décidé d'avoir l'activité cérébrale et physique d'une limace et de limiter mes déplacements à la cuisine, l'ordinateur, la salle de bains et mon lit. Si on fait donc l'addition, le résultat sera donc : PLUS D'ECRITS PERVERS ET DEPLACES SUR CE FANDOM ! **

**Voili, voilou, place à la lecture maintenant ! **

**!ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre peut contenir des spoils sur la fin de KnB ! Vous êtes avertis !**

* * *

CHAPITRE IX

_Kuroko Aemi pliait tranquillement le linge dans une pièce de la maison lorsqu'elle entendit un son étouffé dans la chambre de son fils. Sur le coup, elle ne fit pas attention mais un second bruit retentit…puis un troisième… et un quatrième suivi de plusieurs autres. Inquiète, elle toqua à la porte :_

_« Tetsuya ? Ça ne va pas ? »_

_N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une image pour le moins déroutante. En effet, voir son fils – d'habitude si calme – rouler, en position fœtale, sur la moquette de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que sa tête cogne le rebord de son lit, puis recommencer avec une ardeur renouvelée était assez…surprenant._

_« Mon cœur, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, une fois remise de sa surprise._

_\- Mmh ? Ah, maman… Tout va bien, j'ai juste un tout petit problème de relations sociales en ce moment._

_\- Tu sais que si tu veux, je suis prête à t'écouter, mon chéri…_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va s'arranger très vite, je te le promets. »_

_\- Un sourire rassurant étira les lèvres de son unique fils et Aemi hocha la tête, quoiqu'avec inquiétude et referma doucement la porte._

_Kuroko soupira de soulagement lorsque les pas de sa mère s'éloignèrent, le laissant dans sa tourmente psychologique dans laquelle il se complaisait depuis près de trois heures. En effet, cela faisait trois heures qu'il avait appris l'incroyable aventure de son ancien coéquipier aux cheveux violets, trois heures qu'il avait découvert que sa nature possédait des aspects bien différents de la simple apparence, trois heures qu'il avait appris que sa vie avait dramatiquement tournée vers la recherche inlassable d'un compagnon éternel et trois heures qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre compagnon que celui dont la carrière naissante de mannequin ne faisait que de décoller._

_Kise Ryouta._

_Le jeune homme se sentit une nouvelle fois de plus sourire bêtement en imaginant le sourire éclatant du blond. Un brusque sursaut de lucidité lui fit perdre bien vite le rictus sur ses lèvres et il se remit à se taper contre le rebord de son lit avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas tomber plus bas : être amoureux d'un de ses anciens coéquipiers qui ne voyait qu'en lui un très bon ami et –plus récemment- celui qui les avaient quitté juste avant le championnat de basket._

_Il n'avait depuis, repris contact avec aucun d'entre eux et aucun n'avait non plus essayé de le contacter. Leurs relations étaient donc au point le plus mort. Mais le mail de Murasakibara avait changé la donne et Kuroko sentait que les choses allaient drastiquement bouger. Pour le meilleur ou le pire…_

« Mon intuition ne me trompa pas : deux jours plus tard, je reçus un message de la part de Ryota-kun, me demandant de le retrouver à un terrain de basket non loin du centre de la ville, et après un long moment d'hésitation je décidais d'accepter. »

_Il se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches, le regard aussi doux que son sourire et Kuroko maudit son cœur qui s'autorisait à partir en vrille. A ce rythme-ci, il finirait par mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque à vingt-cinq ans. Kise Ryota n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa santé, qu'elle soit physique, mentale ou morale._

_« Ça fait longtemps, Kurokocchi, le ton badin du jeune homme tranchant avec la tension extrême de son corps._

_\- Tu n'en as pas marre d'utiliser ce surnom ? répliqua le bleuté._

_\- Quand quelqu'un gagne mon respect et mon admiration, rare arrive la fois où il la perd._

_\- Et si tu me disais la raison de cette soudaine rencontre ? Nos relations étaient quelques peu inexistantes, à la fin de l'année, je suis donc surpris de cette soudaine envie._

_\- Je pense que tu t'en doutes un peu. »_

_Le plus petit resta imperturbable, mais il sentit un frisson d'appréhension le parcourir en apercevant l'expression sérieuse du blond. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils :_

_« Si c'est de la dernière nouvelle que Murasakibara-kun nous a fait partager, je doute qu'elle ait avoir quelque chose entre nous, Kise-kun._

_\- C'est là où tu te trompes Kurokocchi »_

_Le malaise de Kuroko ne fit que s'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le mannequin réduisait la distance entre eux mais atteint définitivement son paroxysme, lorsque, s'arrêtant à moins de dix centimètres, le jeune homme planta fermement ses prunelles dans les siennes :_

_« Au contraire, tu as tout à y voir…_

_\- Kise-kun, commença-t-il, bien vite coupé par la main douce et chaude de Kise._

_\- Tut, tut, tut ! Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer et je te promets que tu auras le droit de me frapper dès que j'aurais fini. De toute façon, tu ne pourrais que ressentir que du dégoût envers moi, rit amèrement le jeune homme. »_

_Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, mais la main ne lui permit pas de répliquer, laissant tout le loisir au plus grand de continuer :_

_« Je suppose que lorsque tu as reçu le message de Murasakibaracchi, tu étais surpris n'est-ce pas ? Voir effrayé ? Mais après tout, qui ne le serais pas en apprenant qu'en plus d'être une personne anormale, il se retrouve lié à une personne - connue ou inconnue – pour le restant de ses jours. Même Akaschicchi a dû se trouver désemparé l'espace d'une seconde._

_-Mais pour moi…pour moi, ce fut tout le contraire : dès que j'eus fini de lire cet email, ce n'est pas la peur ou le dégoût qui m'a envahit, mais une joie profonde et incroyable. Parce que ce que je ressentais n'était pas anormal, parce que ces symptômes qui me gâchaient quotidiennement la vie n'étaient pas des atrocités commises à l'intégrité de la personne envers qui je les ressentais. »_

_Kuroko sentit son cœur échapper un battement, alors que la réalisation se faisait lentement un chemin dans son esprit._

_« On dirait que tu commences à comprendre, Kurokocchi. Eh oui, les symptômes que Murasakibaracchi décrit, je les avais ressentis bien avant. Comme son compagnon, j'ai eu quelques périodes où la température de mon corps devenait insoutenable. Et comme lui, j'ai ressenti l'impérieuse envie de me lier totalement à la personne qui avait déclenché cet incontrôlable rut par mégarde. Mais contrairement à lui, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se passait, ce qui m'arrivait. Et pour moi, ressentir ces sensations était manquer de respect envers cette personne, que j'aimais et respectait plus que tout au monde depuis qu'elle m'avait appris une chose importante sur les apparences. »_

_Le cœur du pauvre bleuté tambourinait dans sa poitrine et un sentiment pointa le bout de son nez malgré lui : l'espoir._

_« Cette personne, c'est toi, Kurokocchi… Tu es mon compagnon. Et j'en ressens malgré moi, un bonheur coupable. »_

_La grande main se détacha doucement de sa bouche, lui laissant de nouveau le droit de parler, mais le jeune homme était bien trop estomaqué pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son._

_« Tu es certainement en colère et rempli de dégoût envers moi, maintenant. Mais je ne regrette absolument pas de te l'avoir dit. »_

_Un dernier sourire à l'appui, le mannequin tourna les talons et s'éloigna lentement du jeune homme pétrifié._

_Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un iota, son cerveau et son cœur venant sérieusement de s'en prendre un coup. A l'intérieur de lui, ses pensées ne semblaient plus avoir de sens et tourbillonnaient allègrement dans toutes les directions, le laissant un peu sonné :_

_« compagnon…est…Kise-kun…mon… »._

_Cette idée quelque peu désordonnée semblait se répéter à l'infini dans sa tête et il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Ses yeux cherchèrent avidement la silhouette familière de Kise, mais il était trop tard : le jeune mannequin avait disparu de son champ de vision._

_Le jeune homme au cheveux bleu sentit une colère lourde le prendre à la gorge : cet idiot osait lâcher sa bombe et partir comme ça ? Il allait voir !_

_Kise marchait d'un pas lent, très lent. La tête baissée, ses longues mèches cachaient ses yeux ambrés qui commençaient doucement, mais sûrement à se remplir de larmes. Quel con… Il se morfondait avec ferveur lorsqu'un Objet Volant Non identifié…vola jusqu'à lui pour le percuter avec force. Il glapit, de surprise et de douleur mêlées et baissa un regard meurtrier vers la source de sa douleur qui n'était autre…qu'une chaussure de basket ? Il cligna des yeux, dérouté. Il pivota, se demandant qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce tir, lorsque la seconde chaussure eut visiblement l'envie d'aller retrouver sa compagne._

_Il se frotta le nez dans un gémissement de douleur, puis ouvrit les yeux, malgré son champ de vision obscurci par les larmes. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois._

_En effet, à quelques mètres devant lui se tenait l'homme qui avait volé son cœur, le bras tendu et le visage marqué par une expression qui ne lui serait sûrement plus jamais donnée de voir. Véritable mélange de colère, de doute, de timidité et de détermination, Kuroko Tetsuya était littéralement à violer… Kise se secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve :_

_« K-Kurokocchi… »_

_Le jeune homme en face de lui restait silencieux et le blond commençait vraiment à craindre pour sa vie lorsque, s'approchant soudainement, le bleuté le frappa dans les côtes, déclarant abruptement :_

_« Idiot !_

_\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal, Kurokocchi ! »_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre un peu plus, une douce pression se fit sentir sur ses lèvres, le pétrifiant : le fantôme l'embrassait ! Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se reprendre et donner un peu de répondant à cet échange, ma foi, un peu trop chaste à son goût, le garçon décolla ses lèvres des siennes._

_Tous deux se dévisagèrent en silence, l'un complètement perdu, l'autre avec son éternelle expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis Kuroko posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues du blond et posa son front contre son nez, ne pouvant atteindre son front dû à sa petite taille :_

_« Ai-je vraiment l'air d'être dégoûté, Kise-kun ?_

_\- Kurokocchi, la voix de Kise était légèrement tremblante, presque cassée._

_\- La prochaine fois, avant de fuir après une déclaration enflammé, essaie d'écouter ce que l'autre à te dire. Cela évitera un lancer de chaussures intempestif par exemple. »_

_Le blond fixa les cheveux bleus de son compagnon et pouffa légèrement, le cœur gonflé de joie :_

_« Hé hé hé ! Je t'adore, Tetsuyacchi ! »_

Satsuki tremblait de toute la force de son corps, faisant craindre les jeunes gens de sa santé mentale alors que l'ombre venait à peine de terminer son histoire. Mais la jeune femme n'en pouvait vraiment plus, une autre histoire comme celle-ci et il était sûr qu'elle allait…

« A ton tour, Furihata ! s'exclama Takao, dont le sourire s'était élargi en même temps que celui du châtain s'était flétri.

\- M-Mais…

\- Ben quoi ? Me dis pas que ton couplage avec le grand Akashi Seijurou s'est fait de la façon la plus normale ?! Ce serait nous décevoir ! »

Le plus jeune commença à trembler compulsivement et Kuroko, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se mit à sourire :

« Il est vrai que pour le coup, Furihata-kun nous as vraiment surpris…

\- Sérieux ? s'exclama Kagami, dont la curiosité était piquée à vif. »

Sous l'intensité des regards dirigés vers lui, Furihata déglutit nerveusement. Dans moins d'une dizaine de seconde, il allait passer sous la casserole…et ce n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire.

_Furihata Kouki soupira une énième fois alors que l'euphorie du match retombait et que la joie d'avoir gagnée la WinterCup se diffusait plus doucement dans leur veines. Avec lenteur, il se changea, l'esprit préoccupé. En effet, il éprouvait une étrange fascination envers ce capitaine aux yeux hétérochromes : au début du match il avait l'orgueil et la fierté d'un lion prêt à en découdre, mais dès que l'issue du match avait été scellé et qu'il avait compris qu'il avait perdu, son comportement s'était…adouci._

_Enfin, il ne faisait plus aussi peur. Au contraire même il dégageait une sorte de fragilité qui donnait envie de le … le protéger. Le châtain secoua la tête vigoureusement, essayant de chasser cette stupide pensée, sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis. Le match lui avait vraiment retourné le cerveau dans tous les sens. Il soupira encore une fois et enfila son sweat-shirt avec lenteur._

_Il fut le dernier à sortir et alors qu'il se dépêchait de rattraper le groupe qui avait décidé de sortir pour fêter leur victoire, un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Il se retourna vivement, ayant la désagréable sensation d'être épié mais le couloir était silencieux. Une illusion ? Il se mordit la lèvre et alors qu'il essayait de sonder la couloir qui était définitivement vide de toute présence, ses coéquipiers l'appelèrent et il s'empressa de rejoindre ses camarades._

_Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que deux yeux d'un rouge profond le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, comme magnétisés par le jeune adolescent._

« Il ne s'est donc rien passé après le match ? S'écria Momoi, presque déçue.

\- N-non ! Pourquoi ce serait-il passé quelque chose à ce moment-là ? Je n'étais qu'un débutant qui avait à peine tenu une minute face à ce vétéran du basket ! Il était impossible qu'il se souvienne de moi !

\- Tu te sous-estimes un peu trop Furihata ! s'enflamma la jeune femme »

Takao haussa un sourcil, devant l'attitude de plus en plus étrange de la rose. Cette dernière semblait s'exciter au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Il haussa les épaules : il espérait juste qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise avant la fin de l'histoire du petit brun. C'est qu'il était curieux d'apprendre comment le petit fennec tremblant avait réussi à ferrer le fier lion...

_Furihata soupira encore une fois, dégorgeant tout l'air dans ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux, découragé : se perdre, un jour de festival, en plein Kyoto, était vraiment la pire des situations possibles. Son oncle et sa tante allaient s'inquiéter s'il ne rentrait pas rapidement mais comment se repérer dans tout cette foule qui se pressait autour de lui ? _

_« Bon, ce n'est pas en te lamentant que tu arriveras à retrouver ton chemin » se fustigea-t-il. Il poussa un grande inspiration et se claqua fermement les mains sur les joues, essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit et regarda tout autour de lui. Soudain, il lui sembla voir une personne familière et son corps, pris d'une subite impulsion, se hâta de se diriger vers cette personne._

_Avec quelques difficultés, il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, et il tendit la main vers ce jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres si familiers : _

_« Excu-OUAH ! »_

_Son pied avait eu le malheur d'esquisser un faux mouvement et en un instant, son corps chutait vers l'avant et le sol s'approchait à une vitesse un peu trop rapide. C'est alors que sa main, mue par une volonté propre s'agrippa au premier truc qui lui permettrait d'éviter une chute douloureuse. Aussi la dernière sensation que Kouki put ressentir avant de tomber et de se cogner violemment la tête était celle d'une très douce fabrique. Puis ce fut le noir complet._

« Hein ?! Tu t'es évanoui ? S'exclama Kagami, qui était le plus proche de Furihata avec Kuroko mais aussi le plus impulsif, et qui par conséquent s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le plus petit. »

Avec amusement, ses amis le virent franchir la distance qui le séparait du châtain et prendre sans ménagement la tête du plus petit avec ses mains et le scanner en profondeur sous les rougissement de plus en plus violent du patient face à la soudaine proximité physique.

« K-Kagami ! Je n'ai rien ! Ça c'est passé, il y a plusieurs mois !

\- Mmh, effectivement tu n'as rien, déclara le jeune homme qui enleva simplement ses mains et se rassit, imperturbable.»

Le pauvre petit fennec se recroquevilla, les joues encore fumantes : les Américains n'avaient vraiment aucune retenue ! Il lui fallu un moment, mais il parvint à se calmer et à reprendre le cours de son histoire :

« Donc, je m'étais évanoui... Mais au lieu de me réveiller dans un endroit proche du festival, ou encore mieux chez mon oncle, je me réveillait dans l'endroit où je m'attendais le moins de m'y trouver...

_Son corps était lourd et bien qu'il était conscient, ses yeux semblaient ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Un bruit de coulissement se fit alors entendre et des bruits de pas s'approchèrent doucement jusqu'à lui. Ils se stoppèrent et le jeune homme eut la désagréable impression qu'on le regardait sans son consentement. Bon il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux et cette personne était sûrement celle qui avait pris soin d'elle mais ce n'était pas une raison pour... Une brusque bouffée de panique l'envahit : et si on l'avait kidnappé ? Et si son bienfaiteur n'était autre qu'un dangereux pervers pédophile ou pire, un yakuza ? _

_Une main se posa délicatement sur son front, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et se redresser brusquement. Une vieille dame, vêtue d'un kimono austère mais magnifique, le regardait de ses deux prunelles grises bienveillantes. _

_« Enfin réveillé jeune homme ? Vous nous avez fait peur : c'est bien la première fois que le jeune maître ramène quelqu'un de lui-même, évanoui de surcroit._

_\- Le...jeune maître ? »_

_Furihata n'y comprenais décidément plus rien. On l'avait amené ici ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Et qui était donc ce jeune maître dont la vieille dame parlait ? _

_« Vous vous êtes agrippé à son kimono avant que vous ne tombiez et l'avez entraîné dans votre chute. Mais contrairement à lui, qui a atterri sur vous, votre tête a rencontré le bitume violemment, vous laissant inconscient. Le jeune maître a préféré vous amenez ici et vous a porter sur son dos durant tout le trajet. Puis il vous a confiés à nous le temps que vous vous réveillez. Mais je dois vous avouez que je suis assez surprise, rit doucement l'ancêtre, c'est bien la première fois qu'Akashi-sama fait attention à quelqu'un qui ne fait même pas parti de sa famille. Cela peut-être à voir avec les changements qui l'ont bouleversé il y a quelque temps, mais quand même...»_

_Le visage du pauvre adolescent se décomposait au fur et à mesure que la vieille lui contait ses honteuses mésaventures. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il cacha son visage dans ses mains, tremblant de honte. Mon Dieu...Il ne pourrait plus regarder cet Akashi dans le blanc des yeux. _

_Un moment... Akashi... Elle ne voulait quand même pas dire cet Akashi, tout de mê-_

_« Je vois qu'il est réveillé, surgit une voix qu'il ne pourrait définitivement jamais oublier. Furihata Kouki, salua-t-elle.»_

_Il tourna la tête, découvrant nul autre qu'Akashi Seijuro, capitaine de la puissante équipe de basket de Rakuzan et héritier fortuné, se tenir dans l'embrasure du mur en papier de riz. Son kimono noir, délicatement imprimé et son port de tête conquérant le faisait ressembler à un haut noble de l'ère Meiji. _

_Mais cette fois-ci encore, Furihata crut déceler une certaine fragilité dans l'apparente confiance du jeune homme. Il lui fallu un moment avant de comprendre que le rouge s'était adressé à lui et il sursauta, soudainement paniqué : _

_« Oh euh … Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé dans mon état !_

_\- Je t'en prie, sourit poliment l'empereur. »_

_Maladroitement, le plus petit se leva et se courba plusieurs fois vers la vieille dame, la remerciant abondamment. Il allait faire de même pour Akashi, mais ce dernier le stoppa dans sa tentative d'un geste gracieux de la main : _

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier, si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi un joueur de Seirin se trouve à Kyoto, visiblement perdu ? » _

_La question -qui ressemblait plus à un ordre (on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes) qu'autre chose- dérouta encore plus Furihata : en quoi sa situation pouvait bien intéresser le grand Akashi Seijurou ? Malgré tout, il lui expliqua assez laborieusement la raison de sa venue à Kyoto (une simple visite de courtoisie à sa famille) et comment il s'était perdu. _

_Alors qu'Akashi hochait la tête d'un air impénétrable, le plus petit se disait que quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Comment diable le rouge pouvait-il se rappeler de lui, l'aider et l'écouter raconter ses mésaventures qui n'avaient rien désintéressant ! Son but à lui n'était pas d'écraser les plus faibles ? _

« Finalement après m'avoir écouté sans bronché une seule fois, il m'a poliment ramené chez mon oncle et ma tante qui n'étaient qu'à trois rues de sa résidence secondaire. Puis il m'a laissé devant chez moi après avoir émis le souhait de se revoir, termina le fennec, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Devant lui, la plupart des personnes qui l'écoutait avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés en découvrant l'attitude du jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres. Akashi Seijurou était décidément un homme direct ! Complètement excitée, Satsuki frappa dans ses mains, les yeux remplis d'étoiles :

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien de bien fantastique : deux jours plus tard, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, mais mon oncle et ma tante étaient sortis et j'étais seul à la maison, avec - ce que je pensais être- une forte fièvre.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais... ? Demanda Takao qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui, j'ai commencé à avoir mes chaleurs avant même de me transformer définitivement. Je suis donc allé ouvrir avec cette idée de fièvre pour trouver Sei-kun devant moi. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je l'ai agrippé par le col, fait entrer de force dans la maison vide, claquer la porte violemment, le coincer contre cette dernière et l'embrasser...un peu trop sauvagement. »

L'effet de cet aveu fut immédiat, il suffit à Himuro de croiser le regard de Kagami pour partir dans un fou rire mémorable, bien vite suivi par ce dernier, tandis que Momoi et Takao essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas gêner encore plus le pauvre châtain qui ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre. Mais l'image de Furihata en train de sauter et d'embrasser un Akashi sans défense avait de quoi être hilarant. Surtout s'ils imaginaient la tête que pouvait avoir l'empereur à ce moment-là...

« Hu hu, tu fais vraiment les choses pas comme les autres, Furi, gloussa le rouge

\- U-uh désolé ! S'exclama le fennec, dans un réflexe qui n'était pas le sien mais celui d'un certain champignon... »

Son ami balaya ses excuses d'un vague geste de la main, préférant poser son menton sur ses mains, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres :

« Et ensuite ? Me dit pas que tu vas nous laisser sur notre faim... »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour la pauvre victime d'atteindre une température au-dessus de la moyenne et de laisser son cerveau fondre littéralement. Sous les yeux paniqués de ses congénères, Furihata s'évanouit sous la puissance de ses souvenirs de cette nuit passée avec le bel empereur. Alors que Kagami et Momoi commençaient à paniquer, Kuroko leva la main en un geste apaisant :

« Je pense qu'on n'en saura pas plus sur ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tout ce qu'il y a savoir, c'est qu'Akashi-kun n'a pas repoussé les avances de Furihata-kun mais une fois que ce dernier a récupéré ses esprits, il a commencer à éviter de tout son possible son compagnon, puisqu'il ne comprenait rien et avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Akashi-kun l'a donc kidnappé un soir et lui a expliqué tout ce qui se passait.

\- Pourquoi cette méthode ne m'étonne même pas venant de la part de ce mec...

\- Ta remarque était inutile, Kagami-kun. Il a réussi à calmer Furihata-kun et l'a courtisé pendant près de trois mois entiers sans interruption jusqu'à ce que notre ami tombe dans ses bras.

\- Car ce que veux un Akashi, il l'obtient, fit remarquer Takao, le rire présent dans sa voix. »

Tous sans exception, sourirent, amusés par cette remarque et alors que Furihata semblait lentement retrouver ses esprits, et que la soirée se déroulait sans problème. Un cri déchirant perça les murs de l'appartement, glaçant tous ceux qui étaient présents.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Alors c'était bien ? Non ? Yougoslavie ? *auteur fatiguée***_

_**Plein de guimauve, de KiseKuro et d'AkaFuri que j'espère que vous apprécierez à leur juste valeur ( cette phrase n'était pas du tout française ! ) et le petit Furihata qui ne fait décidément rien comme les autres en ayant ses chaleurs avant même de s'être transformé complètement. Non ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, c'est juste que notre petit fennec fait partie des mutants de son espèce...**_

_**Bref, une nouvelle action montre le bout de son nez et j'ai réussi à poster mon chapitre avec une semaine d'avance ! (vive les vacances ! )**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commentez ou me MP pour me faire part de vos impressions ou tout simplement des remarques ou incohérences au niveau de l'orthographe et de la grammaire. **_

_**À bientôt ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello~ ! Ravie de vous revoir !**

**Voilà enfin la suite après un mois, comme promis ! J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **

**Pour prévenir, c'est moi qui ai imaginé la situation familiale d'Aomine, je ne tiens riens de Fujimaki-sensei, mis à part les personnages (que je lui saurais gré de me léguer à sa mort d'ailleus...).**

**C'est donc une tout autre action qui se met en place, avec le retour en force de l'AoKaga, mais aussi d'un couple, qui n'avait pas fait beaucoup parler de lui avant ce chapitre ! Lequel ce sera, et bien à vous de découvrir~ ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE X

Momoi, reposait sur le sol de l'appartement, visiblement évanouie. Son cri de détresse avait glacé les os de chacune des personnes présentes et Takao en frissonnait encore. Ce cri avait de quoi être inquiétant : il lui avait semblé que la jeune fille venait d'être poignardée en plein cœur. Kuroko, le premier à se remettre de ses émotions se dépêcha de s'agenouiller à côté de la jeune fille. Il prit son pouls et sa respiration sans attendre, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque les battements faibles mais réguliers se firent sentir. Il releva les yeux, les posant sur Kagami qui le regardait avec un air de profonde inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, elle n'est qu'évanouie. Mais mieux vaut l'emmener à l'hôpital . Pourrais-tu veiller sur elle pendant que je parles aux autres? »

Le jeune américain regarda son meilleur ami et hocha la tête, s'accroupissant pour prendre délicatement la jeune fille dans les bras et se diriger vers la chambre d'amis. Les yeux du plus petit suivirent la silhouette du rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une autre pièce, laissant ses pupilles d'un bleu céruléen se poser sur les personnes restantes qui le fixaient, profondément inquiets de ce qui venait de se passer. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de les réconforter, malgré sa propre inquiétude :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais Momoi-san, n'est définitivement pas dans son état normal. Il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez chez vous et que vous préveniez vos compagnons de ce qui vient de passer. Je vais contacter Akshi-kun et lui demander qu'on prenne soin de Momoi. »

Chacun des hybrides se regardèrent tour à tour, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Mais en cet instant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, si ce n'est de suivre les conseils de l'ombre et de rentrer chez eux, prévenir leurs amants. Ils disparurent après avoir salué l'ombre et le silence envahit l'appartement, devenu immense. Kuroko se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone de sa poche, et à peine composa-t-il le numéro qu'une voix décrocha immédiatement de l'autre côté de la ligne :

« Tetsuya, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Akashi-kun, désolé de te déranger mais Momoi-san vient de perdre conscience et...

\- Je contacte immédiatement une ambulance, veille à ce que chacun soit prévenu de cet incident. Nous aviserons ensuite. »

Et il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier regarda l'écran de son téléphone, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage avant qu'un très léger sourire ne vienne déformer ses lèvres: Akashi-kun était un homme bien trop prédictible des fois.

* * *

Kagami soupira pour la trois cents cinquante-septième fois avant de frapper son front contre le mur de son salon, avec une désespérante régularité. L'ambulance privée s'était dépêchée d'emmener la jeune femme depuis un bon moment déjà et Kuroko était parti moins de cinq minutes plus tard, voulant rejoindre sans attendre son amant aux cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc seul avec pour seul compagnie l'angoisse qui lui soulevait le cœur. Le cri de la jeune femme lui perçait encore les tympans et il frissonna, luttant contre la panique qui menaçait de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Ses sentiments se mélangeaient joyeusement avec ceux que son compagnon semblait ressentir en ce moment-même. Visiblement, Aomine avait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui était arrivé à son amie d'enfance puisque une grande inquiétude ainsi qu'une sourde colère l'envahit. Il se plia en deux, essayant d'étouffer ces émotions extérieures qui rugissaient lui avec la force d'un ouragan et lui donnait la nausée.

Il se rappela soudain que les autres devaient être en compagnie de leur petit ami et la brusque envie de rejoindre le bleuté se fit sentir, faisant rugir chacune de ses cellules. Il attrapa son portable, enfila rapidement une veste et sauta dans ses chaussures, la porte de son appartement claquant violemment alors qu'il se mettait à courir désespérément .

* * *

S'il continuait comme ça, il allait déformer le parquet de sa chambre à force de tourner en rond comme il le faisait. Mais depuis qu'Akashi lui avait appris que quelque chose était arrivé à Satsuki et qu'on l'avait l'amené à l'hôpital, l'ace de Touou ne tenait plus en place. Inquiet pour son amie d'enfance mais aussi en colère, le jeune homme songeait de plus en plus sérieusement de quitter sa chambre pour courir vers l'hôpital où la jeune femme était pour voir si elle allait bien. Aussi le bleuté fut surpris lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, le faisant tourner sa tête, découvrant nul autre que Kagami, pantelant et ruisselant de sueur. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, le rouge s''était approché de lui et en un instant, Aomine sentit un souffle s'échouer sur son cou, et deux bras s'agripper contre ses épaules alors qu'un corps brûlant se pressait contre le sien.

Il cligna des yeux, pas très sûr de ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, ne bougeant pas d'un iota. Mais alors que les secondes s'égrenaient et que l'étreinte se prolongeait, le brun fut en mesure de se se relaxer et même de répondre à l'étreinte surprise de son compagnon. Il enfouit son nez contre les mèches écarlates, respirant avec force l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette chevelure de feu tandis que ses mains s'échouaient sur la nuque du plus petit, resserrant encore plus l'échange. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, la peur , l'anxiété et la colère s'évaporant doucement mais sûrement, remplacés par la plénitude et un profond sentiment de sécurité.

Le tigre relava la tête, quittant -à regret- le cou de son amant pour sonder les pupilles saphirs de ce dernier, qui brillaient étrangement. Bien trop occupé à admirer les diverses nuances de bleu jouer entre elles, le jeune homme sursauta lorsque le voix du bleuté retentit :

«...là ?

Hmm ? Ah ! sursauta-t-il, surpris, désolé je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ?

\- J'ai dit : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Aomine, curieux de savoir comment le jeune homme avait réussi à atterrir ici.

\- Oh, hum et bien... Peu après que Momoi ait été amené à l'hôpital, je me suis retrouvé seul chez moi. J'ai pensé alors à quelque chose d'assez important et j'ai voulu te voir immédiatement, avoua tranquillement le rouge.

\- M-mais tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville, c-comment... »

Visiblement le bleuté semblait déstabilisé par l'action spontanée de son compagnon, qui regardait avec amusement les pensées défiler sur le visage masculin en face de lui :

« J'ai couru, le coupa -t-il, haussant nonchallamment les épaules...

\- T'es sérieux ? ? s'exclama le plus grand, t'aurais pas pu prendre un taxi, le métro ou un train à la place ?

\- J'y ai pas pensé, répondit franchement le rouquin.

\- M-mais... »

Une main se plaça sur sa bouche, le faisant taire et il regarda son amant, surpris. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur, lui faisant froncer les sourcils d'agacement :

« Avant que tu ne me poses d'autres questions et que cette visite se transforme en un interrogatoire, je vais tout t'expliquer : Kuroko m'a donné ton adresse et si je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un moyen plus simple pour te rejoindre, c'était parce que j'avais tout simplement envie de te voir et mon corps a suivi immédiatement cette pensée. Et non, je ne suis pas entré en fracassant la porte, c'est ta mère qui m'a ouvert. À peine je lui ai dit mon nom et mon prénom, qu'elle s'est écarté avec un grand sourire en m'indiquant où se trouvait ta chambre. Et me voilà. »

La main se décolla doucement de sa bouche, lui redonnant la liberté de parler, ce que le jeune homme ne fit pourtant pas. À la place, il fixa intensément Kagami, qui commença à se dandiner, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant - _**dévorant **_même - de l'ace.

Ce dernier, toujours sans un mot, glissa ses bras sur les côtes de son petit ami, joignant ses mains ensemble derrière le dos puissant du power-forward et posa délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule musclée du tigre, son nez effleurant gentiment la peau légèrement dorée :

« Taiga... Merci.»

Le rouge frissonna violemment, sentant une armée de papillons voleter joyeusement dans son estomac alors que ses oreilles captaient le murmure du jeune homme. Sa gorge émit un curieux son sans qu'il n'y fasse attention et Aomine pouffa, le faisant hausser un sourcil :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu viens de ronronner...rit la panthère.

\- H-hein ? Sérieux ?! »

Pris en flagrant délit, le pauvre Américain sentit ses joues le chauffer et il grogna, de mécontentement mais aussi de gêne alors que le plus grand commençait à rire. Un raclement de gorge retentit alors derrière eux, les faisant tourner violemment la tête, découvrant une paire d'yeux bleus luisant d'un éclat amusé alors que la mère d'Aomine les regardait avec le plus large sourire que son fils lui avait jamais vu, depuis que son père les avaient quittés.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir,jeune homme, commença-t-elle, s'adressant au dit-jeune homme qui ne savait décidément plus où se mettre, Je sui ravie d'enfin rencontrer la personne dont mon fils parle à longueur de journée !

\- Maman ! S'écria le plus jeune, indigné mais aussi gêné. »

Un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, sa génitrice ne répondit pas, préférant se tourner vers son amant et de poser son index fermement contre la poitrine du rouge, un faux air menaçant sur le visage :

« Daiki, n'est peut-être pas le meilleur garçon du monde et il est bourré de défauts plus épuisants les uns que les autres, commença-t-elle, ignorant les protestations indignées de la chair de sa chair, mais il n'en a pas moins un bon fond. J'espère que tu sauras prendre soin de lui, jeune homme... »

Relevant sa main, elle tapota gentiment la tête de Kagami avant de se diriger vers la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Le dîner sera prêt bientôt. Je sais que c'est un peu inattendu, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu nous fasses l'honneur de partager ce repas, Kagami-kun.

\- Euh, et bien hum...ce serait avec plaisir Aomine-san... bredouilla le pauvre tigre qui commençait grandement à stresser.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie ! »

Les deux jeunes gens virent la petite femme disparaître, son rire léger l'accompagnant alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Les yeux fixés sur la porte, le rouge était complètement pétrifié :

« Mec, ta mère, c'est quelque chose.

\- Hmm, acquiesca distraitement Aomine, exactement dans la même position que son amant, pétrifié et les yeux scotchés sur la porte entrouverte. »

« Et bien ce fut un vrai plaisir de discuter avec toi ! J'espère que tu viendras nous rendre visite plus souvent ! »

Le jeune homme se tenait devant l'entrée, la main grattant l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il répondait, gêné :

« Je n'y manquerais pas Aomine-san et encore désolé pour la soudaine intrusion, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta visite surprise aura eu au moins le mérite de calmer mon idiot de fils, répliqua-t-elle, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Maman ! Arrête ça !

\- Si on peut plus se plaindre de sa progéniture maintenant, soupira-t-elle, Bon je vais vous laisser maintenant, rentre bien et à une prochaine fois, Kagami-kun ! »

Après une rapide courbette, elle disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, non sans avoir lancé un regard des plus équivoques à son fils, qui soupira :

« Les mères et leur soi-disant « instinct maternel »...

\- Quoi ?

\- Nan rien. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans que l'un des deux ne semble vouloir prendre la parole, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Enfin, le plus âgé se racla la gorge :

« Je vais devoir y aller, tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Nh, acquiesça fermement mais gentiment son compagnon. Du moment que je sais que la vie de Satsuki n'est pas en danger, ça va. Et puis, je sais qu'Akashi ne manquera pas de me prévenir si quoi que ce soit tourne mal.

\- Ok ... Alors à plus ! Bredouilla l'américain.»

Il salua bizarrement de la main le bleuté et tourna les talons, commençant à marcher quand son nom claqua dans l'obscurité :

« Taiga ! »

Il fit volte-face, se préparant au pire, lorsqu'une douce pression le cueillit sur les lèvres le faisant sursauter. Son animal ronronna puissamment alors que son corps répondait de suite au baiser qui tournait lentement mais sûrement en quelque chose de bien plus passionné et plus désespéré. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et le cerveau de Taiga, encore embrumé, enregistra à peine le doux effleurement sur les lèvres et le chuchotement qui lui souhaitait visiblement une bonne nuit.

Alors que la porte d'entrée se fermait devant lui, un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner violemment, le réveillant de sa transe. Il regarda fixement la porte le temps d'un instant, avant qu'un superbe sourire ne vienne décorer son visage et qu'il chuchote, le cœur battant ;

« Bonne nuit, Daiki. »

* * *

Aiko recouvra délicatement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses de sa couverture, alors que celle-ci semblait toujours ne pas vouloir se réveiller. La jeune infirmière regarda avec une certaine tendresse teintée d'inquiétude, le doux visage de la patiente lisse de toute émotion. Une personne extérieure qui n'aurait pas capté le soulèvement régulier de la poitrine aurait pu croire que la vie l'avait quittée.

Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons précises de sa présence ici, mais espérait du fond de son cœur que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé.

Elle regardait d'un œil expert les résultats écrits sur la feuille de papier quand un cri déchirant la fit sursauter, laissant la feuille s'échapper de ses mains. Elle tourna la tête, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit, la jeune femme qui se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoirs ses draps, le visage baigné de larmes. En un instant la jolie blonde se précipita vers l'adolescente, non sans avoir appuyé sur la sonnette à côté du lit et essaya de calmer du mieux qu'elle put la rosée, qui malgré son état, gardait désespérément les yeux fermés.

Aiko écarquilla les yeux alors que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille et qu'un nom s'échappait des lèvres closes en un murmure à peine audible :

« Imayoshi... »

* * *

Akashi fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, alors qu'il lisait pour la troisième fois le rapport de la jeune infirmière en charge de l'ex-manager de Teiko, toujours inconsciente à l 'hôpital. Malrgé quelque crises de panique extrême, Momoi restait toujours inconsciente ne murmurant que de tant à autre le nom du capitaine de Touou. Et selon les informations qu'il avait pu tirer d'Aomine, le lunetteux – qui se trouvait être le compagnon de la jeune femme et donc de la même nature qu'eux - était absent depuis près de deux jours, ne répondant à aucun des messages ou appels que ses camarades pouvaient lui envoyer.

Son visage se ferma un peu plus : il ne se souvenait que de trop bien de l'enlèvement d'Aomine qui ne datait que de deux semaines à peine. Et ce qui se passait en ce moment lui faisait de plus en plus penser que les acolytes de Yamaguchi Kasushi étaient décidés à se venger. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il pensait ne jamais utiliser un jour. Il attendit patiemment que la ligne décroche à l'autre bout du fil, laissant entendre une voix traînante :

« Allô ? »

…

* * *

Le jeune homme aux épais sourcils, sourit machiavéliquement alors que l'ombre et la lumière de Seirin le regardait, tout bonnement pétrifiés. En effet, après s'être rendu au hangar désaffecté, ces derniers avaient eut la désagréable surprise de trouver le point guard de Kirisaki Daichi, nonchalamment adossé contre la porte du bâtiment, en compagnie d'Akashi. Un long silence s'installa entre eux alors que la stupéfaction chez le duo, laissait rapidement place à une colère sourde mais vive. Hanamiya haussa un sourcil, légèrement moqueur alors que deux paires d'yeux le perçait de part en part :

« Oh, si c'est pas Kuroko et Kagami qui viennent par ici... »

Le ton légèrement moqueur et traînant du joueur, faillit faire perdre le peu de self-control à Kagami, qui se retenait de ne pas sauter sur le cou blanc pour déchirer la peau fragile de la seule force de ses crocs. Mais un étrange bruit retentit à sa droite et tous regardèrent avec de grands yeux, le fantôme perdre le contrôle sur son animal et_ feuler_ de colère en direction du brun.

Akashi, le seul à ne pas avoir réagi devant l'étrange réaction de Kuroko, dévisagea tour à tour les personnes présentes à savoir, les deux joueurs de Seirin et l'invité surprise :

« Testuya, je te serais gré de calmer tes pulsions devant Hanamiya : il est le seul à connaître suffisamment Imayoshi pour nous aider à le retrouver et à sauver Momoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Imayoshi a à voir dans toute cette merde ? S'exclama Aomine qui venait tout juste d'arriver. »

Akashi regarda le bleuté et répondit calmement, ignorant la tension dans l'air qui ne cessait de grimper :

« Soyez patient. Quand tout le monde sera là, je promets de vous expliquer la raison de la présence d'Hanamiya et pourquoi nous ferions mieux de nous préocuuper de retrouver Imayoshi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

* * *

« Hey, tu penses qu'il est encore vivant ? Il a pas bougé depuis ce matin...

\- T'inquiètes, ce sont les drogues qu'on lui a donné pour que son organisme tienne le coup : elles l'engourdissent.

\- Il est vraiment dans un sale état.

\- Ouais, mais bon, s'il clamse ça fera dejà un monstre en moins sur Terre »

Il entendit vaguement les deux hommes éclater grassement de rire alors que leurs pas s'éloignaient, le laissant seul avec son esprit et son corps embrumés par les drogues et s'autorisa à gémir de douleur. Adossé contre un mur froid, il sentait le sédation perdre lentement de son effet assommant et des décharges douloureuses commencèrent à se propager dans la moindre de ses cellules. Certaines de ses coupures s'étaient rouvertes et il sentit avec dégoût le sang chaud et visqueux, suinter sur sa peau blafarde.

Il sentit ses lèvres craquelées et asséchées se tordre en un sourire ironique et désabusé alors que la pensée vive et tenace qu'il allait mourir restait gravée dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais Imayoshi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un murmure de regret alors que son regard se perdait entre les barreaux de sa cellule:

« Satsuki... »

* * *

**Fini~ ! **

**Un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire puisque l'AoKaga est de retour, mais aussi parce qu'on va mettre en avant l'ImaMomo que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ! **

**Comme toujours n'hésiter pas à me donner des idées pour l'animal d'Hanamiya ou d'Imayoshi, ou à me faire partager votre avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**La même pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire qui ne manqueront pas de se trouver caché entre ces lignes ! **

**J'espère que vous aurez aimez ce moment de guimauve intense mais aussi l'action qui se met en place:3**

**A très bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello~ ! **

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'ai été ravie de voir vos réactions et vos commentaires, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'autant de personne aime ce que je fait...* pleure de joie avec des arc-en-ciel en fond d'écran* **

**Et en plus ma fiction a dépassé les 100 commentaires...**

**...**

**o.o**

**...**

**JE VOUS AIME PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !**

**Um, calmons-nous * toussote* bref, voici donc la suite et avant que je n'oublie, non Hanamiya ne sera pas en araignée! J'aime trop ce personnage pour lui faire subir un tel châtiment ;u; ,et parce que c'est tout sauf sexy une araignée !**

**Sur ce...enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

Hanamiya gloussa, positivement amusé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'en était presque bandant, de voir les visages choqués de la si invincible Génération des Miracles. Mais ce dont il se délectait le plus, était l'aura meurtrière qui entourait le tigre de Seirin, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la gorge. Il ricana :

« C'est quoi ces têtes de merlans frits ? Z'êtes si stupéfiés que ça par mon incroyable charisme ? En même temps je peux comprend-...

\- Hanamiya, ne commence pas, menaça Akashi.

\- Tch, si on peut même plus s'amuser un peu. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla légèrement un coup ; cela allait être une très longue et très épuisante journée. Surtout si le jeune homme devant lui allait faire ce qu'il lui semblait de plus naturel à faire : narguer et jouer avec les nerfs des autres...

« Je suis sûr que ton compagnon n'approuverais pas ton attitude s'il était là...

\- Et c'est sensé devoir changer ce que je dis ? répliqua le brun, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres

Le regard menaçant qui lui lança le rouquin lui intima de se taire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire largement, un air de pure satisfaction peint sur le visage.

« Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es là, plutôt ? Demanda Midorima, imperturbable.

\- C'est vrai qu'on était tout sauf prêt de te voir débarquer, ajouta Kise, plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

\- Il se trouve que je possède des informations très utiles sur votre princesse en détresse. »

Aomine se redressa, surpris par la déclaration du métamorphe :

« Oy, Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Du calme chaton, susurra le brun., chaque chose en son temps, veux-tu ? »

Sa réplique eut le mérite de clouer le bec au bleuté, choqué de la façon dont le jeune homme l'avait appelé. Kagami ne perdit pas de temps à gronder de mécontentement tandis qu' Akashi exhalait tout l'air de ses poumons, avec la furieuse envie de claquer sa main contre son visage en signe de désespoir. Mais n'étant pas du tout l'attitude à avoir pour une personne de son rang, il préféra croiser les bras et faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Expliquer les faits.

« Comme vous le saviez, Imayoshi à côtoyé Hanamiya au collège, entraînant immanquablement une prise de données sur la vie privée de l'un de la part de l'autre. Et vice-versa. De plus, l'enlèvement d'Imayoshi n'est pas complètement lié aux représailles d'il y a quelques semaines... »*

Tous froncèrent les sourcils avec plus ou moins d'intensité, ne comprenant pas ce que le rouquin voulait dire : ce n'était donc pas par vengeance que le lunetteux avait été enlevé ?

« Pas complètement, non, admit l'empereur répondant à leur question silencieuse, disons qu'Imayoshi s'était mis dans une fâcheuse position bien avant que sa nature ne se déclare.

\- Heu...par « fâcheuse position », tu veux dire jusqu'à quel degré ? Demanda Takao, peu rassuré.

\- Le genre de position qui peut te coûter la vie au moindre faux pas. »

La réponse, sèche et sans appel du joueur de Kirisaki Daichi engendra un frisson de peur chez les plus influençables tandis que les autres écarquillaient les yeux. Mais qu'avait bien pu donc faire l'ex capitaine pour réussir à risquer sa vie en danger, à peine entré au collège ?

_Imayoshi sentit les os de la mâchoire de son assaillant se briser sous l'impact de son coup de poing et regarda avec satisfaction le corps de son ennemi s'écraser contre le sol pour ne plus bouger. Le silence emplit la petite ruelle abandonnée, ne restait plus que le son de la pluie qui s'écrase contre le bitume, résonner.. Le lunetteux se détendit peu à peu, laissant ses instincts refluer au plus profond de son être, calmant les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Son corps le lançait d'une douleur sourde mais aucune blessure de grave n'était à déplorer. _

_Il se dirigea vers la masse inerte, s'accroupissant pour pouvoir détailler le faciès de celui qui avait la merveilleuse idée de s'attaquer à lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait les traits ensanglantés de son assaillant. _

_La quarantaine bien entamée. Des cheveux gris en brosse. De grands yeux noirs. Un faciès typiquement japonais et aucune marque d'un gang ou d'un groupe de yakuza qui puisse être visible sur son corps. Et son accoutrement était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il regarda le pantalon de qu'il avait préalablement ôté à l'homme avec un regard pensif avant de retourner sur le corps maintenant dénudé du vieux. _

_Il secoua la tête, laissant quelques gouttes d'eau s'échapper de ses cheveux et se releva. Il ne pouvait décidément pas faire des suppositions trop hâtives, mais quelque chose lui disait que cet homme n'avait pas attaqué par hasard. Et il espérait que la raison de cet agression n'était pas lié à la profession de ses parents et les recherches qu'ils effectuaient depuis plusieurs années. _

_Un dernier regard à l'homme étalé par terre, et le jeune homme sortit son portable et laissa la sonnerie retentir à l'autre bout du fil, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine atteigne son oreille alors qu'il regagnait une des artères principales de la ville : _

_« Allô ?_

_Le vieux, on a des problèmes... »_

« La profession de ses parents ? De quoi tu veux parler ? »

Hanamiya regarda le tigre de Seirin, à l'origine de la question qui avait coupé son récit. Il pencha la tête en plissant les yeux, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres :

« Vous ne saviez pas ? Les parents de cher Imayoshi avaient étés les premiers scientifiques japonais à s'être penchés sur les cas de plus en plus fréquents de métamorphisme dans le monde. »

Sur le coup, même Akashi écarquilla les yeux, bluffé qu'une telle information ait réussi à être tenue secrète de ses services d'informations pendant près de trois ans. Sans la transformation de Kuroko et les compétences de Momoi en informatique, il n'aurait visiblement pas pu accéder à ces données, jusqu'à ce que l'affaire éclate en raison du nombre croissant de métamorphes. Cette réalisation lui donna un coup dans sa fierté, minime mais bien présent.

De son côté Hanamiya laissa échapper un gloussement devant le visage contrarié du graaaaand empereur qui savait tout et voyait tout. Oui vraiment, il allait passer un très agréable moment à tourmenter ces pauvres âmes. Imayoshi pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes plus...

* * *

Le lunetteux sentit ses côtes lui faire mal alors qu'il était pris d'un éternuement incontrôlé. Il renifla, se demandant qui diable pouvait bien parler de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de creuser davantage cette pensée : un grincement épouvantable retentit dans la cellule alors que la grille s'ouvrait. Le jeune homme releva la tête et ne se priva pas de grimacer de douleur lorsque deux hommes à la carrure imposante se saisirent de lui avec une délicatesse qui fit craquer ses os meurtris. Ils le trainèrent sans ménagement dans un dédale de couloirs et de portes, le tout éclairé par une lumière franchement glauque. Sa blessure au torse s'était remise à saigner et le son du liquide qui s'écrasait contre le sol, goutte par goutte lui était assourdissant.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, les deux maca...hum hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une imposante porte en bois sculpté. L'un de ses deux geôliers s'empressa de frapper trois fois le heurtoir en métal contre le bois, s'écartant lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent de l'intérieur. L'ancien joueur de l'équipe de Touou, se sentit à nouveau empoigné et trainé mais le trajet fut bien plus court et ses aimables gardien empressement de le jeter au centre de la pièce.

Il sentit ses muscles grincer de désapprobation alors que son corps rencontrait une surface froide. Lentement, péniblement, il se releva, passant de la position allongée, à quatre pattes, avant de réussir à se tenir sur ses genoux, les bras le long du corps. Il releva la tête, plissant les yeux, ne parvenant à distinguer que des contours flous, sa vision brouillée par la sueur et le sang qui dégoulinaient le long de ses tempes. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à deviner, c'est qu'il était dans une grande pièce circulaire éclairée par des lustres, tandis qu'un bureau de couleur brune (sûrement du bois) masquait en partie l'écran plat en face de lui.

Une odeur de tabac lui emplit soudainement les narines, alors qu'une voix grave et rocailleuse s'élevait derrière lui :

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Imayoshi, cela faisait un moment que je voulais te voir en chair et en os.

\- Q-qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme, écarquillant les yeux au son de sa voix, bien trop faible et rauque à son goût.

\- Une personne qui a vu une partie de son business s'effondrer par la faute de tes parents et de tes amis à poils. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, alors que l'homme se déplaçait vers son bureau, apparaissant brusquement dans son champ de vision. Le lycéen plissa vainement les yeux, tentant de voir, sans succès le faciès de son ravisseur. Malheureusement, sa vision était encore trop floue pour qu'il arrive à distinguer quoi que ce soit et il n'aperçut qu'une imposante figure vêtue de noir, s'adosser contre le bureau.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, commença-t-il, avant qu'un rire gras ne l'interrompe.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Bien sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle, gamin. Mais je pense qu'une petite piqure de rappel te serait des plus bénéfiques … Voyons voir si tu tiens le même discours après ce petit extrait. »

Et l'écran en face de lui s'alluma, plissant les yeux sous l'afflux de la lumière Imayoshi ne captait toujours pas précisément les contours qui se mouvaient devant lui. Mais ses oreilles ne le trahirent pas et ce qu'il entendit lui glaça les os :

« Des nouvelles, docteur ?

\- Malheureusement, non : la patiente est toujours dans un état semi-comateux. Sa dernière crise remonte à plusieurs heures maintenant. Aller faire un rapport au jeune Akashi et dites-lui que le cas de la patiente Momoi Satsuki, ne dépends plus de nos compétences, mais des siennes.

\- Oui ! »

En un instant sa vision se fit plus nette et il put voir avec horreur les longs cheveux roses si particuliers de la patiente, étalés tout autour de son visage pâle et le corps fin de sa compagne d'âme, inerte, entouré de fils multicolore. Le bip lancinant de la machine à ses côtés était le seul indice qui lui donnait la certitude qu'elle n'était pas morte.

« Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage de voir une telle beauté s'éteindre.

\- Que vous lui avez vous fait ? rugit Imayoshi, perdant peu à peu toute raison saine.

\- Rien pour l'instant...Tout du moins pas directement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je suis un gentleman, mon cher, je ne m'attaque à de jeune filles sans défenses. Mais les données de tes parents m'ont été très utiles pour m'informer sur ce fameux lien qui unit deux personnes de ta race. »

Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer alors que la réalisation se faisait doucement un chemin dans son esprit. Même si le lien n'avait pas été complété, il se pouvait qu'un métamorphe ressente tout danger, toute douleur physique que son compagnon pouvait ressentir. Mais pour cela, il fallait que les deux mutants sachent que l'un était destiné à l'autre. Ces symptômes fantômes ne duraient souvent pas longtemps puisque les deux métamorphe ne perdaient pas de temps pour lier leurs âmes et leur corps. Mais dans ce cas-là...

Il écarquilla les yeux : depuis quand la jeune femme était au courant ? Quand cela s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Rapidement ces questions sans réponses s'évaporèrent dans son esprit, remplacés par une rage dévorante. Il aurait bien le temps de discuter de ça avec la rosée. Pour l'instant, sa priorité était de découvrir les intentions de ce psychopathe. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire plus de mal à Satsuki.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Siffla le lunetteux, oubliant peu à peu sa douleur, remplacée par une vague d'adrénaline.

\- Oh pas grand chose, je te promets que si tu réussis à me dire ce que je veux, aucun mal ne sera fait à cette jolie jeune fille...Contrairement, je serais obligé d'abimer son petit minois. »

Imayoshi frissonna lorsque les lèvres de son geôlier, se fendirent d'un sourire malfaisant et pervers : cela allait être une partie risquée. Et il était presque sûr qu'il allait y laisser la peau.

* * *

« Les parents d'Imayoshi travaillaient sur les capacités générées par la mutation et la transformation et jusqu'à quel stade les cellules humaines pouvaient se transformer. Ils allaient faire une découverte majeure lorsqu'une organisation ayant eut vent de leur recherche, décida de les abattre et de leur voler leur travail. Ils réussirent leur premier but, mais les vieux avaient réussi à détruire tout ce qui pouvait nuire aux métamorphes si jamais l'organisation les avaient retournés contre eux, et ne laissèrent que deux trois documents assez importants tout de même pour que ces connards se penchent dessus et ne traquent pas le dernier survivant. »

Chacune des personnes présentes avaient la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Personne ne pensait que l'effrayant capitaine flegmatique portait un si lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Insensibles aux états d'âmes de ses spectateurs, Hanamiya continua son récit, toute trace d'émotion ayant quitté son visage :

« Mes darons et moi avons recueilli Imayoshi et la cohabitation s'est à peu près bien passée si on oubliait le fait que ses parents avaient été assassinés pour des connaissances que seul le fils possédait désormais. Mais bon, elles ont été assez utiles lorsqu'il a découvert ma nature. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils, Kuroko n'était donc pas le premier à s'être métamorphosé au Japon ? Le brun hocha la tête, ayant perçu la question silencieuse du rouge.

« Contrairement aux habitants des pays étrangers, ceux du Japon sont discrets et ne font pas étalages de ce qui pourrait les distinguer de la masse et les y exclure. Je suis plus âgé que vous, mais j'ai découvert ma nature environ au même âge que la demie-portion. Et je suis sûr que de nombreux métamorphes se sont manifestés avant moi. Mais dans mon cas, j'avais une véritable mine d'information pour comprendre le fait de me retrouver avec des foutues oreilles et une foutue queue de renard roux! Peu après de temps, il s'est lui même transformé et j'ai passé trois putain de jours à nettoyer le parquet de ses foutues plumes. »

Les jeunes gens regardèrent le basketteur maugréer des insultes envers ce « connard de corbeau » et Midorima remonta ses lunettes pensif : dans toutes les cultures, le renard était le plus souvent considéré comme une créature rusée, malicieuse, flatteuse et menteuse. Ce qui convenait assez bien au personnage devant eux. Mais si l'animal d'Imayoshi était un corbeau alors cela n'augurait rien de bon, les corbeaux étant annonciateurs d'un mauvais présage. Pas qu'il était superstitieux, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent... Il remis une nouvelle fois ses lunettes en place et fixa pensivement le renard avant qu'il ne se décide à poser une question :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par «_ l'enlèvement d'Imayoshi n'est pas complètement lié aux représailles d'il y a quelques semaines »_ ? Certes il n'a pas été lié directement aux événements mais pourquoi une organisation qui ne possède visiblement aucun lien avec cette secte choisirait de s'en prendre à lui et par conséquence, à Momoi ?

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que cette organisation a bien un lien avec la secte des allumés. Bien qu'il soit purement matériel.

\- Tu veux dire que … ?

\- On va pas commencer à entrer dans les détails, sinon vos pauvres cerveaux vont pas pouvoir en ressortir, se moqua le jeune homme, mais disons que si la secte est composé du gratin des dirigeants du crime au Japon, l'organisation dont nous parlons, elle possède une influence sur tout les continents, sans exception. Même en Antarctique au milieu des manchots. Et disons qu'elle est un pilier financier plus que majeur dans l'évolution de cette secte.

\- Mais à quoi ça leur servirait d'aider des illuminés à anéantir une partie de la population ? s'écria Kagami.

\- Parce que ces illuminés ont ordre d'envoyer une partie des métamorphes qu'ils ont capturés à l'organisation, afin de soutirer des informations, qui complèteraient ou appuieraient le peu de renseignements que leur ont laissés les Imayoshi. »

Aomine sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine alors qu'il se rapprochait inconsciemment de son compagnon. Il agrippa fermement la main de son amant, soupirant de contentement lorsque les doigts chauds répondirent doucement à la pression de ses propres doigts. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur brun devant eux, pensif : cette histoire prenait une ampleur et une gravité qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Hanamiya-kun, est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais eut vent de cette fameuse découverte ?

\- Nan, Ima ne divulgue pas aussi facilement les informations que ses parents ont payés au prix de leur vie. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai d'une conversation où chacun de nous deux était assez...éméchés. »

* * *

_Le lunetteux reposa la canette de bière, désespérément vide sur le sol avant de poser ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool sur son compagnon : _

_« Mako-chaaaaaan, y'a plus rien à boire ! _

_\- Ta gueule, connard, répliqua l'adolescent, la voix pâteuse bien qu'il soit un moins imbibé que son ami._

_\- Mais j'ai soiiiiiiif ! _

_\- Rah, ferme-là et attrape ! »_

_Le capitaine de Touou fraichement nommé, malgré son taux d'alcool assez élevé, attrapa avec facilité la canette de bière et la décapsula avant de la vider cul sec en un mouvement._

_« Te plains pas si tu te réveilles avec une gueule de bois, prévint Hanamiya qui regardait avec une sorte d'admiration craintive, les nombreuses canettes vides, éparpillées autour du jeune homme._

_\- T'inquiète pas, il en faudra bien plus pour me faire taire définitivement, mon petit Mako-chan._

_\- Ouais, je suis sûr qu'une certaine organisation serait ravie de le faire ! _

_\- Meuh nan, ils ont bien trop besoin de moi, gloussa Imayoshi, dont l'alcool lui fait perdre toute notion de secret et de danger. _

_\- Parce que tu sais quelques chose, toi ? le nargua le brun, bien que soudainement très intéressé par ce que le brun pouvait donner comme information._

_\- Oui, mais ssssshhhhh faut pas le dire.»_

_Hanamiya regarda le lunetteux glousser comme une vieille dame, une nouvelle cannette de bière à la main. _

_«Pff, c'est pas comme si t'avais les codes nucléaires sous la main,non plus, haussa-t-il les épaules, prêt à se replonger dans sa bouteille et oublier cette conversation quand Imayoshi prononça une phrase qui lui fit redresser la tête_

_\- Oh non, mon petit Mako-chan. C'est bien plus puissant et destructeur que ça. C'est juste l'existence d'un petit bonhomme qui pourrait bien brûler la Terre tout entière, si on lui en laissait l'occasion._

_\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un pyromane ? Rit Hanamiya_

_\- Bien pire que ça : contrairement à ce flambeur de dernière catégorie, le feu ne peut lui faire aucun mal. Au contraire, chaque fois qu'il est consumé par les flammes, Il renaît de ses cendres. »_

* * *

**O.O**

**Qu'est ce qui vient de sortir de mon imagination là ?**

**Nan plus sérieusement je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pondre, jusqu'à ce que je me relise et bordel, j'espère que vous vous perdrez pas et que c'est pas trop brouillon ! **

**Parce que même si je me retrouve, ça veut pas dire que vous allez le faire aussi. **

**M'enfin bref, j'ai toujours pris autant de plaisir à l'écrire et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup la tournure que prennent les événements. Bon, Imayoshi va encore un peu souffrir avec Momoi et j'en suis désolée, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.**

**Une blonde qui nous connaissons bien fera enfin son apparition ! Avec un personnage clé, sortant de mon imagination, qui bouleversera bien des vies...**

**Enfin, n'hésitez pas à mes faire des remarques qu'elle soit positives ou négatives ! Plus de critiques je reçois, plus je peux améliorer le récit ! **

**Encore merci pour votre soutien et à bientôt ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY ! Me revoilà après une longue absence je dois l'avouer, mais les exams et les révisions m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et mon ordinateur se faisait un malin plaisir de planter toute les dix minutes ! **

**Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes attachés à cette histoire et même si certains me menacent de mort (je ne vise absolument personne hein ) je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de partager mes écrits ! **

**Et surtout après cette heureuse nouvelle venant de la part es Américains, il était impossible pour moi de ne pas vous lancer des cœurs et des arc-en-ciel à foison en guise de remerciement ! Voilà voilà, maintenant après ce petit instant de guimauve, c !'est avec fierté que je vous présente la suite ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

« Les passagers du vol RPA4242, en direction de Tokyo, sont priés de se rendre à la Porte 23 pour l'embarquement. »

Une blonde pesta au beau milieu de la foule, ses grand yeux verts, remontés d'une paire de lunettes, scrutant anxieusement la masse de gens devant elle. Alors que son regard passait pour la troisième fois sur le même couple d'origine Indienne, une tâche colorée surgit dans le coin droit de son champ de vision, lui faisant automatiquement tourner la tête. Pour découvrir, un petit garçon aux cheveux roux, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se diriger fermement vers la sortie.

_**« Nathan ! Where do you think you're going* **__? _cria-t-elle en anglais. »

Le petit garçon se figea, et lança un regard mi-apeuré, mi-colérique à sa tutrice, qui s'approchait de lui. Alexandra fronçait les sourcils et son nez se retroussait par intermittence, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, mais en désespoir de cause, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout :

_**« But Aleeeex !**_

_**\- The puppy dog's eyes won't work Nathan... »**_

Le ton de la jeune femme était ferme et Nathan sut qu'il avait perdu. Devant l'air renfrogné de l'enfant, l'expression de la jeune femme s'adoucit et elle s'accroupit, ébouriffant les cheveux du petit :

_**« I know you don't want to sit in the plane but it's the quickiest way to go to Japan... And if you really want to stay in Los Angeles, You know I can cancel the trip, right ?»**_

Le garçon resta un silencieux long moment, et alors que le dernier avertissement résonnait dans le hall bondé, le roux releva ses yeux et évitant le regard de sa tutrice, grommela :

_**« I want to go to Japan... »**_

L'expression de la blonde s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. En un instant, le petit garçon était soulevé et atterit sur les épaules puissante épaules de la jeune femme, le nez butant contre son dos :

_**« Hey ! **_

_**Sorry sweetheart, but we have to hurry !**_, rit la jeune femme, alors qu'elle augmentait la vitesse de ses enjambées, slalomant avec rapidité entre les touristes et autres voyageurs. »

* * *

Le silence régnait en maître dans le hangar alors que chacun des métamorphes présents, prenait conscience de l'ampleur inimaginable de l'affaire qui laissait la vie d'Imayoshi et de Momoi en équilibre sur le cruel fil du destin. Les visages étaient graves, et la tension dans l'air était si palpable que l'on aurait pu la trancher avec un couteau. Kuroko regarda alors Hanamiya et prit la parole, brisant le silence :

« Un phœnix... Tu crois vraiment à cette information, Hanamiya-kun ?»

En un instant, les yeux noirs du jeune homme, s'illuminèrent, révélant des pupilles fendues et un grognement de mécontentement sortit des lèvres du capitaine :

« Même si je ne fais pas confiance à Imayoshi pour ses magouilles en basket et aux examens, je doute qu'il mentirait sur un sujet aussi grave... »

Kuroko hocha la tête, compréhensif, alors que son cerveau se mettait à traiter chacune des données qu'il avait pu collecter. Un petit bonhomme ...le phœnix ne serait donc qu'un petit garçon ? Et puis cette histoire de transformation... cellules humaines...mutation...grande découverte... Kuroko écarquilla les yeux : les parents d'Imayoshi n'avaient quand même pas découvert comment transformer complètement les métamorphes ?

Hanamiya ricana devant les rouages imaginaires de la demi-portion qui s'agitaient devant lui : invisible ou pas, le champignon était assez simple à déchiffrer. Et visiblement il était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui... Il se tourna vers Akashi et effectua un léger mouvement de la tête, espérant que le rouquin comprenne le message. Ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître mais prit la parole, s'adressant à tout le monde :

« Revenez demain, il se fait tard et je doute que la fatigue nous aide à planifier le sauvetage d'Imayoshi... »

Chacun acquiescèrent et sortirent l'un après l'autre après s'être salués, laissant l'héritier de l'empire Akashi et le renard en tête-à-tête...

* * *

Les rayons du soleil perçaient la fenêtre, s'échouant sur le lit où deux formes se devinaient, embrassées dans une étreinte réconfortante. Un œil à la couleur du rubis s'ouvrit lentement, suivi de son jumeau, se plissant sous l'afflux de lumière. Kagami grogna d'inconfort, se rapprochant instinctivement de la source de chaleur la plus proche de lui, et enfouit son nez dans ce qui semblait être une matière douce à la senteur d'épices. Soupirant de contentement, il frotta son nez contre cette matière inconnue...qui grogna.

Le roux ouvrit les yeux aussi sec, tombant nez à nez avec une clavicule des plus appétissante, à la peau chocolatée. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête, découvrant un faciès qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et retint un glapissement : qu'est-ce qu'Aomine foutait dans son lit ?

Avec précaution, sans un bruit, le tigre se releva pour se retrouver en position assise, et inspecta la pièce autour de lui. Des vêtements éparpillés jonchaient le sol de la pièce et une douleur se fit ressentir dans le bas de son dos lorsqu'il osa changer de position. Il baissa les yeux sur le dos découvert de son compagnon pour remarquer avec une certaine gêne que de longues marques de griffures s'étalaient un peu partout sur les omoplates et les reins puissants... Il grimaça alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit revenaient en force, lui rappelant ô combien son amant pouvait être doué de ses longs doigts.

Le roux secoua la tête, réprimant la vague d'excitation qui menaçait de poindre le bout de son nez et attrapa son portable, posé sur la table de chevet, en ayant l'intention d'envoyer un message à Kuroko. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, ce fut les innombrables messages, appels et messages vocaux qui s'affichèrent, faisant vibrer bien trop puissamment le téléphone à son goût. Le journal de son portable était encore en train de se mettre à jour, quand il sentit deux bras encercler ses côtes dans un mouvement possessif et un souffle chaud s'échouer sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, croisant deux

saphirs ensommeillés et un brin agacés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna la panthère, un poil frustré de n'avoir pas pu dormir un peu plus.

\- Désolé, apparemment la nuit a été agitée, répondit Kagami, sans cesser de fixer son portable qui avait finit par se mettre à jour.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et se figea lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Aomine : un sourcil haussé et un sourire un brin trop arrogant et pervers à son goût.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? le nargua son amant qui souriait maintenant de toute ses dents.

Le tigre fronça les sourcils, sceptique, avant que ses paroles ne lui reviennent en tête et lui fasse lancer un coussin en direction de son amant hilare.

« AHOMINE ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il reporta son attention sur son portable, fumant de frustration alors que les éclats de rire d'Aomine résonnaient derrière lui. Mais bien vite, il oublia rapidement les rires de son compagnon, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les 20 derniers appels manqués venaient tous d'une seul et même personne, qui s'était visiblement amusé à l'appeler depuis 20 min sans interruption.

C'est alors que son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, confirmant ses pensées et il s'empressa de décrocher, les sourcils froncés :

_**« Taiga ! My little tiger! **_Retentit une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_**\- Alex, why are you calling me ? Aren't you suppose to be in America ?**_

_**\- Well not anymore ! We are in Japan now ! In Tokyo's airport to be precise...**_ »

Taiga resta silencieux un long moment, fixant d'air désespéré le téléphone devant lui. Il finit par soupirer, recollant son oreille à l'appareil et souffla :

«** I suppose you want me to come ? **

**\- Well, Nathan doesn't want to take a taxi, so I thought you may can guide us in the city until we come back to your appartment ?**

**\- I can may- Wait a minute ? Nathan ? Who's that ?**, s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

**\- Hem... I think you already heard about the new little kid, didn't you ?**

**\- The one you'd adopted ?**

**\- Yup I thought It would be great for him to meet his elders bothers, **annonça-t-elle, le sourire présent dans sa voix.

**\- ...Seriously Alex ? **Répliqua le jeune homme bien qu'il réprimait le léger sourire attendri qui se formait sur ses lèvres. **_I'll come in less than an hour !_** »

Il raccrocha, fixant encore son portable : entendre sa seconde mère au téléphone lui assurer qu'Himuro et lui étaient encore ses garçons à elle malgré l'absence de lien de sang, lui faisait toujours cette petite chaleur agréable dans sa se tourna enfin vers son compagnon qui le fixait, les sourcils haussés en une expression interrogatrice :

« C'est Alex, commença-t-il, elle vient à peine d'arriver à l'aéroport, elle et son gamin et elle veut que je les guide à travers Tokyo pour le petit.

\- Hein ? La superbe blonde avec les lunettes et la paire d'énorme seins ? Elle a un gosse ?

\- Elle l'a adopté, réctifia Kagami, amusé par la réaction d'Aomine, Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'appelle Nathan et a cinq ans...

\- Tu vas les héberger ?

\- Y'a de forte chance ouais, acquiesça le jeune homme qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, Tu m'accompagne ? »

Le jeune homme vit clairement les rouages du cerveau du bleuté se mettre en marche, soupesant le pour et le contre à sa proposition. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, surprenant Kagami :

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai rien à faire et le meeting avec les autres est à 19 heures. Je vais pas poireauter pendant 7 heures chez moi, tout seul comme un con. »

Et non Aomine n'avait pas accepté pour voir le sourire positivement comblé du tigre et les yeux carmins briller ! Pas du tout ! Surtout que cette expression n'était pas absolument adorable et ne lui faisait pas le coup des papillons dans le ventre, non monsieur !

Ensemble, il se préparèrent et après un copieux petit-déjeune/encas/déjeuner, ils se mirent en route vers l'aéroport où les attendaient une blonde et un gamin hyperactifs.

* * *

_Mal...j'ai mal..._

…

_Satsuki ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?!_

…

_Aaaah ma tête..._

…_._

_He he he … je suis vraiment pathétique..._

…

_Papa, maman, désolé mais votre fils chéri n'a pas été digne de confiance : ces connard savent maintenant..._

…

_Je suis fatigué...Je vais essayer me reposer... Juste un peu..._

…

_J'ai mal_

…

* * *

Nathan soupira ce qu'il pensait être une billionième de fois : Kagami, l'élève d'Alex n'arrivait toujours pas et sa patience s'effilochait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

« Aleeeeeeeeeex, j'm'ennuie !

\- Taiga va bientôt arriver, mon chéri. Un peu de patience.

\- Mais tu m'a dit ça plein de fois ! Et il est toujours pas là ! Souffla le petit garçon. »

Alex lança un regard attendri à son fils adoptif : malgré ses nombreuses et grandes qualités, la patience ne faisait pas le fort de Nathan. Mais une touffe de cheveux rouge apparut dans son champ de vision, rapidement suivi par du bleu et elle sourit, amusée : la panthère avait suivi le mouvement, hein ?

Aomine se retint de grogner alors que la blonde se jetait dans les bras de Kagami pour l'enlacer. Gros seins ou pas, si elle continuait de coller SON compagnon et d'avancer le visage avec en tête de lui rouler un patin, il n'était pas sûr de... - attends une minute - rouler un patin ?

De son côté, le rouge n'avait pas réussi à éviter l'étreinte poulpesque de son mentor et bien qu'il soit content de la voir, ses poumons commençaient à protester violemment. Sa respiration se coupa définitivement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la bouche pulpeuse de la blonde s'approcha de la sienne avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser. Mais avant que son exécutrice ne puisse terminer sa tâche, ils furent fermement séparés par l'as de Touou qui n'avait pas l'air content.

« Ooh, on est jaloux ? le tança Alex, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Alex ! L'avertit Kagami, une légère rougeur aux joues.

\- Quoi ? Je peux bien m'amuser avec la jalousie de ton compagnon, non ? »

Aomine haussa un sourcil surpris, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se tourna vers son amant, surpris :

« Attends, elle sait pour nous ?

\- Elle était déjà au courant pour Himuro et je lui ai tout dis à propos de mon cas et des autres, il y a quelques jours... avoua le june homme.

\- Bien que je ne sois pas comme vous, le fait que je sois d'une nature différente de vous ne me fait pas peur, les rassura-t-elle. Et puis Nathan aussi est différent, bien que je ne sais pas en quoi... »

Aussitôt les regard se tournèrent vers le petit garçon, qui, ne comprenant pas la conversation des adultes, s'était éloigné vers une plante en pot et s'amusait avec toute la joie qu'un enfant de cinq ans pouvait avoir en jouant avec une plante verte...

« Comment est ce que tu sais qu'il est différent ? Demanda Kagami, curieux.

\- Je pense que le fait que ses sens anormalement élevés pour un enfant de son âge ou même un adulte en pleine santé ont joué un rôle dans mon enquête. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, jamais ses sens avaient été plus développés que la normale avant sa maturité … Le tigre et Alex en était arrivé à la même conclusion puisque cette dernière haussa les épaules, n'en sachant visiblement pas plus :

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas comme moi. »

La jeune femme rappela l'enfant et alors que ce dernier s'élançait vers eux, Kagami se souvint de la situation tendue ici, à Tokyo et se demanda si le fait d'avoir Alex ici, avec son fils n'était pas dangereux... Sa tutrice, darda sur lui des yeux inquiets lorsqu'Aomine et lui, sur la même longueur d'onde, échangèrent un long regard entre eux, visiblement indécis et mal à l'aise.

« Hey, les garçons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ? »

Les deux secouèrent la tête négativement, mais leurs visages firent craindre le pire à la jeune femme, qui resserra fermement sa main dans celle de Nathan. Ce séjour au Japon ne s'annonçait pas si tranquille, finalement.

* * *

Assise sur le canapé de l'appartement de son élève, Alexandra regardait durement ce dernier, qui flancha sous le regard accusateur de sa seconde mère. Dans la chambre voisine résonnaient les voix d'Aomine et de Nathan, occupés à une activité encore bien obscure. Mais pour l'instant, le jolie blonde n'en avait cure : ce dont Taiga l'avait informé la préoccupait bien plus :

« Taiga, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas pas parlé ?

C'est tout récent, expliqua le jeune homme, et ça s'est passé bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse t'en parler.

\- Tu peux le dire oui : deux vies d'adolescents innocents sont en danger pour le simple fait qu'ils soient différents des autres! Imagine s'ils décident de s'en prendre à Nathan !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un gamin de cinq ans à peine les intéresse... »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança suffit à lui faire clouer le bec : ne jamais contrarier les instincts maternels d'une femme ! Il soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, las :

« Écoute, Alex, je te promets qu'il n'y a rien à craindre pour Nathan. »

Était-ce le ton sincère de sa voix ou les yeux carmins qui brillaient d'une certaine lueur, Alex n'en savait rien mais elle décida de croire son protégé. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison, pour que ces hommes décident de s'en prendre à lui.

* * *

Assis sur l'imposant fauteuil en cuir, Koremune Hide fixait avec une satisfaction malsaine, la forme avachie et ensanglantée du dernier des Imayoshi. Un simple hochement de tête plus tard, et ses gardes emmenaient le prisonnier dans sa cellule. Il grimaça devant les dégâts que son parquet de bois ciré avait subi... La prochaine fois il devra faire plus attention : il avait sous-estimé la puissance de pression du sang...

Il regarda enfin la feuille de papier sur laquelle son associé avait écrit chaque information qui s'était échappé des lèvres délicieusement meurtris du joueur. Il émit un léger rire : que c'était drôle de voir à quel point l'amour était suffisamment fort pour réussir à briser le secret qui avait coûté la vie de plusieurs innocents... Il en pleurerait presque d'émotion. Bien que le petit Shoishi n'ait rien dit sur la transformation complète des hybrides, il possédait bien assez d'informations pour traquer et trouver le phœnix.

Il réprima un frisson d'exaltation : qu'importe les pertes qu'il avait subi ces dernières semaines, lorsqu' il aura mis la main sur cette créature des légende, plus rien ne lui résistera. Avec une certaine impatience, il regarda les données défiler sur son ordinateur laissant chaque individu être analysé et traqué, cherchant les données qui pourraient correspondre avec celles couchées sur le papier.

Vingts minutes plus tard, la machine émit un bruit strident faisant se redresser l'homme en costard de son siège et regarder avec une joie presque enfantine, les images et textes apparaître en masse sur l'écran. Il regarda la dernière image qui prenait toute la place avec un grand intérêt et ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau, le téléphone à la main :

« Kaori ? Je l'ai trouvé . »

Et alors que les portes se refermaient dans un grincement sinistre, l'image d'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux dans les bras d'une blonde aux yeux verts à lunettes, luisait encore faiblement sur l'écran.

* * *

_**A**_kashi regardait chaque métamorphe présent, l'air grave et sombre, n'augurant rien de bon pour la suite. Même Hanamiya avait laissé l'éternel sourire dérangé qui le caractérisait au placard. Ses yeux sombres fixaient l'empereur avec une insistance presque surnaturelle et ses lèvres restaient fermement pincées alors que l'empereur commençait le meeting

« Après être resté discuter avec Hanamiya, je me suis rendu à l'évidence que nous n'étions pas de taille à affronter l'ennemi qui menace les vies de Satsuki et de Shoichi... du moins pas frontalement, rajouta-t-il alors que Kise et Takao commençaient à protester »

Il laissa son regard dériver sur chacun de ses subalternes, avant de continuer, imperturbable :

« Notre ennemi est puissant et je doute que les moyens lui manquent pour arracher les informations qui lui manquent à son invité. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse... Il a peut-être déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait alors que nous sommes en train de parler. »

La tension s'alourdit un peu plus dans l'air, pesant sur chacune des épaules des hybrides, les faisant déglutir.

« Nous devons donc mettre toute les chances de notre côté. Même si ça signifie être capturé et torturé... »

Midorima haussa un sourcil et remonta ses lunettes en geste nerveux :

« Un peu extrême comme méthode, Akashi.

Peut-être mais notre ennemi est un joueur redoutable et si certaines pièces doivent être sacrifiées pour remporter la partie, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde »

Le deuxième sourcil vint venir rejoindre le premier à la mention du vocabulaire qui se rapprochait du jeu de shogi. Si le jeune homme comparait son ennemi à un joueur de shogi alors nul doute que cet homme était redoutable, même pour l'héritier des Akashi.

Mais pour certaines personnes cette affirmation ne faisait pas vraiment unanimité avant que Kuroko ne puisse parler, une odeur de cendres mêlée à celle de sang séché leur sautèrent à la gorge. Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée du hangar mais Kagami et Himuro furent les premier à s'avancer... ou plutôt courir comme des fous. En un instant ils sortirent et la voix, d'ordinaire si posée, du serpent retentit comme un coup de fouet :

« HOLY SHIT, ALEX ! »

Ce fut le déclic : moins de dix secondes plus tard, Hanamiya, la Génération des Miracles et les compagnons de ces derniers étaient hors du hangar mais ils se pétrifièrent devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

Les cheveux dorés de l'ancienne joueuse professionnelle de WNBA étaient poissés de sang et une longue traînée de sang traversait en diagonale le T-hsirt déchiré et brulé à certain endroit. Himuro n'avait pas perdu de temps et la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais malgré tout elle avait l'air à peu près sauve. Kagami, lui, s'était comme figé et tremblait de tous ses membres, le regard rivé sur un point que les autres n'arrivaient pas encore à distinguer. Aomine, Kuroko et Kise se dépêchèrent d'arriver à sa hauteur et l'as de Touou ne perdit pas de temps pour examiner le visage de son compagnon, en quête d'une quelconque blessure. Mais rien, si ce n'est une profonde stupéfaction mêlée à de la stupeur, qu'il ressentait à travers le lien mais aussi à travers les yeux carmins. Ses amis s'étaient eux aussi pétrifiés et le bleuté ne perdit pas de temps pour se tourner vers la source de leur frayeur. Il se pétrifia à son tour.

Devant lui, le faciès si rieur du gamin avait laissé place à un masque froid sans émotions alors que dans sa main reposait le cœur encore palpitant de l'assaillant écroulé devant lui. Des flammes de toutes les couleurs parcourait son corps frêle et en un instant le cœur fut calciné en une trainée de cendres qui s'envola. Les yeux verts s'étaient transformé en deux puits de flammes rougeoyantes et la figure enflammée d'un oiseau s'éleva un instant avant que l'enfant ne s'écroule, évanoui et avec lui les flammes. Aomine sentit son corps bouger de son propre chef et il se retrouva près du gamin en moins de deux.

Les yeux clos, le visage paisible, rien ne laissait deviner que le petit garçon dans ses bras venait de tuer de sang-froid un homme adulte. Il regarda ses amis et son compagnon qui s'étaient rapprochés et décida de résumer la situation en un seul mot, les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte :

« Bordel »

* * *

_**Traduction des paroles anglophones : **_

_**« Nathan ! Où est ce que tu pense aller ? »**_

_**« Mais Aleeeeeeeeex !**_

_**Les yeux de chien battu ne marcheront, pas Nathan » **_

_**« Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'assoir dans l'avion mais c'est la façon la plus rapide d'aller au Japon Et si tu veux vraiment rester ici, tu sais que je peux annuler le voyage, non ? **_

_**Je veux aller au Japon »**_

_**« Hey ! **_

_**Désolé, chéri mais on doit se dépêcher ! »**_

_**« Taiga ! Mon petit tigre ! **_

_**\- Alex, pourquoi tu m'appele ? T'es pas censé être en Améréique ?**_

_**\- Plus maintenant ! On est au japon ! À l'aéroport de Tokyo pour être précis ! »**_

_**« Je suppose que tu veux que je vienne ?**_

_**\- Ben Nathan ne veux pas prendre un taxi et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous guider à travers la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à ton appartement ?**_

_**\- Je peux peut-êt – Attends une minute ? Nathan ? Qui c'est ?**_

_**\- Hem, je pense que tu as déjà entendu à propos du gamin, non ?**_

_**\- Celui que tu as adopté ?**_

_**\- Yup ! J'ai pensé que ce serait pour lui de rencontrer ses grand frères ! **_

_**\- Sérieux, Alex ? »**_

* * *

_**Et voilààààà, que de tension, d'amour et de douleur ! J'ai encore blessé quelqu'un d'autre et ça va ne pas s'arranger en continuant... mais je vous rassure personne ne mourra... enfin normalement, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer avec moi ^^''**_

_**Hâte de voir vos réactions:-) Encore désolé du retard, mais je vous promets d'essayer ne plus être en retard ! Et puis je ne veux pas que mon espérance de vie soit diminuée de moitié x)**_

_**Vu comment c'est parti, je sens qu'il va me falloir au moins quatre chapitres avant de sortir Imayoshi ou Momoi de là... Enfin bref, on verra bien ! **_

_**Comme je le dit à chaque fin de chapitre, si jamais des fautes d'orthographes de grammaires pointent le bout de leur nez ou si vous voulez juste me donner votre avis, les reviews sont ouvertes ! **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


End file.
